


Mega Bitch

by FrenchFriesk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the OCs are minor characters and won't be in more than one chapter, Alternate Universe, But also an asshole, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone is trash in this fic anyway, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk is a mega bitch, Frisk is smart, Frisk's Father - Freeform, Frisk's Step-mother, Frisk's step-brother, I won't tell you, Mega bitch is a reference to Markiplier let's play on..., Minor Alphys/Undyne, My First Undertale Fanfic, OCs - Freeform, PLEASE do, Please Don't Kill Me, Sans Being Sans, Scientist Sans, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Teenage Frisk, The fact that it's called Mega Bitch has nothing to do with prostitution, Underground, Why Did I Write This?, bad language, but also a sweetheart, doesn't follow the game's scenario, i'm trash, just saying, mention of bullying, new timeline, no actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFriesk/pseuds/FrenchFriesk
Summary: Frisk's life was perfect.She was the most popular girl at school, she had a wealthy family, wonderful friends...And just ONE bad day...One bad day is enough to destroy one's life.Or at least, that's what she thought, but who could blame her? Being stuck underground with monsters was not in her planning.





	1. One bad day...

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaaaaay, here we are! Hahahaha :'D I wanna die...  
> Soooo, here I am, first Undertale Fanfic...  
> I've been thinking about it for a while so I'm kinda happy to post it.  
> I have no beta reader and since I'm not a native speaker... ^^'  
> Please, let me know if you see any mistake :'( I'm sorry in advance...  
> Well, enough talking! I hope you'll enjoy <3  
> (And I love Frisk, I just found it funny to make them act like that... I'm twisted...)

Breathtaking, stunning, pretty... That's probably what they all thought but, right now, Frisk didn't give a damn. Her hips were rolling at the pace of her fast steps, making anyone she was passing turn around.

You bet they turned around!

Frisk was a gorgeous girl, and she knew it. That's why she was the queen. That's why she had the right...no... She HAD TO be furious.

Her phone vibrated and she ignored it. Anna must have found a good – or at least what that b*tch considered as good – excuse. Fuck her. Fuck her and that bastard. They were going down. Her navy blue dress was flying around her thighs as she walked incredibly fast considering the height of her black heels. She was perfect. Everything she wore looked good on her anyway, or at least that what she tried to convey. But she had to admit that today, she was more than perfectly dressed. A wonderful dress with ¾ sleeves adjusted with a golden buttercup-shaped button, black high heels which fitted perfectly with her black headband... Even her earrings were the same as the buttons on her dress! She put so much attention on her clothes to please that jackass... Well, she always did, but today, she thought about him! She even worried a bit when she couldn't find him anywhere. Little did she know that he didn't want to be found. In the movie room. With her best friend. Without any clothe on. Fuck them. She didn't need them. She would destroy them on Monday. Execute them. After all, they should have known. Frisk was the most popular girl at school. The most dangerous, too. Like she cared. She could date anyone. She could have as many best friend as she wanted.

Lost in her heinous thoughts, she was startled by the sound of a honk. Whoever was the fucker who did that... She looked toward the origin of the sound and saw a gray Porsche on the road. The driver opened his window.

 

“... Dad?”

“Frisk, darling, get in!”

 

He had a big smile on his face. Still surprised, she obeyed. That was unusual, her father never picked her up. He was way too busy with his companies. As she turned around the car she noticed someone on the passenger seat.

Ugh, step-mother... She sat behind her, not even looking at her step-brother. She had nothing against him, actually, he was the one she loved the most in her family but that bastard was way too sharp.

 

“Hi, Frisky.”

“Hi, Jerky.”

“Aouch, that hurts... You killed me. I'm dead...”

“Good.”, she smirked.

 

Yeah, Damian was something else. He was five years older than her and was NOTHING like his mother.

 

“Weren't you supposed to spend the week-end with your giiiirlfriiiend?” she said with a smug face.

“She's NOT my girlfriend!”. He was red as hell.

“And she will never be. That girl is only after your money.”

 

Oh great, the almighty step-mother has spoken.

 

“You know what you're talking about...” Frisk muttered.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Shit, she hated her voice.

“I SAID, you know what you're talking about! Gosh, I know you're old, but you don't have to scream, I'm not deaf.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

“FRISK! STOP BEING IMPOLITE!”

And now her father took part in it... Frisk glanced at Damian quickly, he looked devastated. He signed to stop. She shrugged. She had a bad day and that bitch wasn't going to make it worse than it already was.

 

“Sorry daddy, I thought that you were aware of the fact that your wife was a gold-digger.”

 

Her voice was sweeter than sugar and her eyes wide open. She had that extraordinary clueless look that made her seem more innocent than an angel.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME YOU LITTLE...”

“BARBARA, THAT'S ENOUGH! You're more mature than her, let her be.”

“But... Honey... She called me a...a...”

 

And here came the fake tears...

 

“Shhhh, shhh, it's okay chérie, we've talked about it. We're gonna have a GREAT family weekend and you're ALL gonna enjoy it.”

“Excuse me, but whaaat?!”

“You've said that your hearing was perfectly fine Frisk.”

“Yeah, it is so it must be your mouth that is malfunctioning. I am NOT going ANYWHERE!”

 

_I have a bitch and an asshole's social life to destroy._

 

“My little dearie...”

 

Yeah, she had learned everything from him.

 

“We are going camping AS. A. FAMILY whether you like it or not so I would be delighted if you spared us from making a scene since Mount Ebott is kind of three hours drive from here and I did not have any chance to sleep in two days.”

“But... I don't have anything with me! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! We're going home first, right?!”

“And letting you escape? Over my dead body Frisk. Your WONDERFUL MOTHER had the kindness to pack your stuff. I hope you're feeling bad about your behavior now.”

“Over MY dead body...” she muttered.

 

That woman must have taken the worst clothes she had and made sure that they didn't match... And she surely hasn't packed her any makeup or even a toothbrush... Well, too bad for her, Frisk always had everything she needed on her. Biting her step-mother head off was not exactly her favorite thing to do but it was necessary. Gritting her teeth, she watched the scenery through the window. Her cellphone was buzzing non-stop. GOSH, that was annoying! And it had to be at this moment, as her anger reached a peak, that Damian poked her shoulder. She would have punched him. Keeping her cool, she watched him as he pointed toward his phone: she quickly understood the message and looked at hers. 25 new texts. 20 were from Anna... Seriously, what was she expecting? Frisk didn't even bother to read them and simply blocked Anna 4 were from her b... Her EX-boyfriend. She wasn't in the mood for his bullshits right now. The last one was from Damian.

 

**Damian**

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?????**

 

**Me**

**What's right with me?**

**Damian**

**Veeeeeeery clever...**

 

**Me**

**Oh, for fuck's sake Damian, I did the right thing!!!! >^<**

 

**Damian**

…

 

**Me**

**?**

 

**Damian**

**I hate it when you're right...**

 

**Me**

**Get used to it :p**

 

**Damian**

**I'm sorry, mom is... She isn't a bad person... You know, that was hard for her...**

 

**Me**

**That's not a reason to make it hard for me**

 

**Damian**

… **Yeah, I know...**

 

**Me**

**Why the fuck are you defending her?!!! She's always insulting your GF**

 

**Damian**

**Jessie is NOT my girlfriend!!!! ( >__<)**

 

**Me**

**You're blushing**

 

**Damian**

**No, I'm not.**

 

**Me**

**I can see you**

 

**Damian**

…

 

**Damian**

…

 

**Damian**

…

**Me**

…

**Damian**

**Fuck ypu ( >\\\\\\\\\\\<)**

 

**Me**

**Typo.**

 

**Damian**

**Fuck you. T_T**

 

**Me**

**< 3**

 

**Damian**

**Whatever...**

 

**Damian**

**I know it's off topic but... What's wrong? You seemed furious even before seeing mom...**

 

**Me**

**Ugh, please, stop calling her “mom”**

 

**Damian**

**Don't try to avoid the question.**

 

**Me**

**Guess.**

 

**Damian**

**rtyukhd**

 

**Me**

**Almost.**

 

**Damian**

**Your bf?**

 

**Me**

**Boyfriend or Best Friend?**

 

**Damian**

**Both?**

 

**Me**

**Bull's eye**

 

**Damian**

**What happened?**

 

**Me**

**They were fucking in the movie room**

 

**Damian**

**Shit... That's harsh...**

 

**Me**

**Yeah**

 

**Damian**

**Want a hug?**

 

**Me**

**No**

 

“Would you mind stopping this constant buzzing?!!!”

 

Barbaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

 

“Yes, I would.” she was ready to jump at her throat.

“FRISK!”

“DAD!”

 

Just perfect.

 

* * *

Those three hours could have been worse. At least, everyone was alive. For now... If Frisk could kill with her stare, Barbara would have been immolated. She smiled at the thought. Frisk was a smart girl and had all sorts of trick to poison someone's life. However, her father was far from being stupid (if you ignore the fact that he married that woman) so she had to play sneaky. Her tent was set up and she opened the backpack that her step-mother had prepared. A white tank-top, a worn out blue short, an old long-sleeved blue with purple strap sweater which let her shoulders bared, black leggings, black socks and a pair of weary sneakers. Wonderful. Whatever. She would always look better than her. She changed quickly and packed carefully her dress and heels in her bag along with her phone, a bottle of water, some snacks and her makeup. If Barbara tried to inadvertently empty her handbag in the lake, she would be disappointed. It was no paranoia since she already destroyed Frisk's book last year by jostling her into the pool while she was reading. She “slipped”. Yeah, right. That woman was still a teenager in her head and that was making Frisk insane. She hated her, she hated everything about her. Her stupidity, her ugliness, her platinum-blonde hair dye, her reeking perfume, her annoying voice...

 

“Frisk” she almost spat her name “may you help me setting up the tent?”

“Sure thing, BARBARA.” she replied in the same tone as she went out of hers.

“Frisk, how many time did I tell you to call me “mother”? We're a family now.” She was looking at her husband while saying so, with a honey-sweet voice.

“And how many time did I tell you that you could kiss my ass, Barbara?” Her voice was even sweeter.

“Frisk...”

“Dad, she is NOT my mother! She will never be! She hates me and I hate her too! The only thing I want right now is for her to disappear! OR FOR ME! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD MISS ME ANYWAY!”

 

Okay Frisky, you're going a bit overboard right now. That's fucking immature, get a hold of yourself before you start cr... Too late...

 

“AND BARBARA, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU GIVE A CRAP WHEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T! I'M JUST A NUISANCE TO YOU, ADMIT IT!”

 

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

 

“You're just jealous because my mother came first...But don't worry, you're as bad as she was...” Her voice was just a whisper at this point.

“Frisk...” Damian was astonished and somewhat freaked out. His reaction brought her back to her senses.

 

Oh my god... No...

 

Frisk looked like a deer in headlights. She didn't mean to snap like that! Crap! She wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out. Everyone was staring at her and her father seemed... Mad? Sad? Hurt? He was hurt. SHE had hurt him.

 

Nononononononononononono!

 

“I...” She gulped. “I'm... Going over there...” She grabbed her backpack. “Later...”

She dashed off.

“FRISK! WAIT!”

 

Sorry, Damian...

 

* * *

Frisk eventually slowed down as breathing became an impossible task. She sat on a rock by a stream, her tears rolling on her cheeks. Pain and anger were mixing in her head, she wanted to scream, she wanted to disappear, she wanted to die... She hated herself. Maybe they were looking for her... A glimmer of hope mixed with fear arose in her chest.

I want... No, I don't... But maybe... No.

She decided to keep moving, she'd eventually go back to the camp. Damian was probably worried... Plus she had to tell him what happened today at school, he would comfort her... But maybe he didn't want to see her... Maybe he despised her now... Maybe... Maybe...

Lost in her thoughts, Frisk didn't notice the root in front of her and miserably tripped on it and fell head first on the... No, in the dark bottomless pit that she didn't even see.

She didn't even have time to scream.

 


	2. Monsters, magic, souls... What the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk encounters with Flowey and Toriel. And a Froggit. Don't forget the Froggit. It won't forget you. And some people need a high five. In the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Is that update early enough for you? Thanks to a certain comment, I had the DETERMINATION to keep writing until 3 am :'D (I'm easily motivated...)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter which is WAY longer than I originally planned. I really wanted to give you some Sansy-boy in the third chapter so, please, forgive me <3

Every single part of her body was hurting.

Frisk wasn't the type to get drunk. It was way too risky! Losing control was her biggest fear. However, she could swear that the headache she had was even worse than the one you might have after the biggest party of your life. Speaking of fear...Needless to say that she was terrified as she opened her eyes and discovered her surroundings. The moonlight was weakly glimmering through the ceiling of the cave she was in, reflecting beautifully on the buttercup around her. She would certainly have taken time to admire this wonder if she weren't in the middle of a panic attack. Trying to steady her breath, she didn't notices an rather unusual golden flower. The thing was creeping toward her, a devilish grin on the face. It spied her as she made sure that none of her limb was broken and tried to stand up despite her shaking. She looked so weak, so vulnerable... It was gonna have a GREAT time. Frisk began to walk, clueless of the monster's presence. It dived in the earth while containing its laughter.

Frisk walked slowly, unsure of where she was going. The walls were too smooth for her to climb so she didn't have any choice but to move on. The next room was pitch black, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her fear had transformed in will, in determination to get out of there. Suddenly, her whole body stiffened up. Something was moving...

“Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!”

The buttercup monster crawled toward her.

“Hmmm... You're new to the--”

“GAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!!!”

“Huh?”

Flowey was not expecting this reaction. The human didn't seem frightened or anything, only... Repulsed. The little flower got a little closer to her, in order to make itself more visible.

“Hum, well, I was saying that...”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” She yelled as she kicked Flowey in the face.

“Ohmygod ohmygod that's disgusting!” She rubbed her foot on the ground before dashing off as Flowey felt its non-existent heart break.

What was that thing?! A giant bug?! Then why is it speaking?!!!

She looked behind her to make sure that Flowey wasn't following her, but nothing in sight. The poor flower was still on the ground, reflecting on its life choices. As soon as she turned her head to look in front of her, Frisk crashed into an obstacle and fell on her butt. Luckily, she didn't hit a wall, but something rather soft and fluffy.... Fluffy? She looked up to discover a giant white humanoid goat. The monster was wearing a purple dress, it had very kind eyes and looked somewhat amazed. What was THAT thing now?! A polar bear with a dress?! It was at least eight feet tall!

“Hello, my child...”

Oh great. Now it was speaking.

“I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.”

And it has a name.

I'm insane, definitively insane.

As Toriel bent to help Frisk getting up, she took her backpack, got her cell phone out and took a picture the goat monster.

IT EVEN RECOGNIZED A FACE!!! What was wrong with this place?!!!

Toriel, still startled by the flash, asked timidly:

“Is everything fine, my child?”

Frisk looked at her as if she were asking her to eat snails.

“...NO! Oh my god! NO! NOTHING is fine! You're a fucking talking BEAR with bunny ears and HORNS! THAT IS NOT FINE!”

“Huh... My...My child?” Taken aback, Toriel stared at her with round eyes.

“And I'm NOT your child! I'm seventeen and technically an adult!” Frisk was holding her head with both hands. Trying to make sense of what was happening. Something was wrong! Wrong wrong wrong! How did it work anyway?! Frisk wasn't especially a biology fan but if she knew one thing, it was that there were NO FUCKING polar bears in that region and that polar bears DO NOT TALK! And they don't wear purple dress EITHER! Suddenly, Toriel patted her hair, catching her off guard.

“Don't worry, my-huh-young human, I mean no harm...”

Frisk looked at her with wide eyes.

Why is that thing touching my hair?! I don't know where those paws have been!! Get away from me!

“I am not a bear, I am Toriel. I will guide you through this place, my... huh... what's your name?” Toriel's voice was soft, appeasing, and Frisk calmed a little.

“F-Frisk.”

“Alright Frisk, are you hurt? You didn't meet any monster before, did you?”

“I-I'm okay... I met a talking buttercup... Can you stop messing my hair, please?”

Toriel froze and withdrew her hand.

“Huh, sure, sorry Frisk... Well, do you want to come to my house? You could rest and have dinner.”

“Huh, yeah but no, thanks, I want to go back to the... Surface, you know? That's where humans live.”

“I'm aware of that. Us, monsters, also lived on the surface before.” Toriel looked displeased by Frisk's behavior, but she decided to consider it as a consequence of the shock she just had.

Keeping her composure, she continued.

“I am sorry to tell you that, Frisk, but you cannot go back to the surface immediately... Listen, let's go to my house, I'll explain you everything.”

“I don't wanna go to your house! That's like the first thing kid's are taught, you know? Stranger danger?!”

“... I thought you were not a child...” Toriel seemed confused.

“I am not! But that doesn't mean I'll follow a talking bear in its house!”

Toriel was about to slap her but she managed to keep her cool and a forced smile.

“First, Frisk, I am NOT a bear. I am a goat monster, a boss monster. Second, I am not willing to spend the whole night out since I left a pie in the oven and third, I won't let you get killed by Flowey so you'll come with me whether you like it or not and I'll explain you everything at MY HOUSE. Understood?”

The goat monster had now a forced smile so wide and frowned so hard that her face was full of wrinkles. Scared, Frisk didn't dare to talk back.

“O-Ok...”

“Good.” Toriel's kind look was back and it frightened Frisk even more. The goat monster took her hand and Frisk let her guide her without even trying to resist.

She tried to order her thoughts as Toriel was constantly blabbering about the ruins and how to solve puzzles that Frisk didn't even notice. As they arrived in a corridor, Toriel stopped suddenly.

“I'm sorry Frisk.”

With that, she ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Frisk.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OOOOON?!

She stayed completely still for a few minutes before checking her cellphone. No signal. Great. Hesitantly, she took a step. And then another. And another. She was so shocked by Toriel's act that she didn't notice a little frog hopping around her and stepped on its leg. The little monster squealed and engaged a fight.

Oh GOSH! That thing is even more disgusting than the flower!!! What is it doing with those flies?! Oh nonononono! They're coming this way!!! That's gross!!!!

Frisk merely escaped the bugs before threatening the monster:

“GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SMASH YOU!!!”

The Froggit didn't understand.

“Woof.”

Did it just... Bark?

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you some kind of mutant?! Can you talk?!”

“...”

“What am I doing?... Talking with a frog... That's gross... Get it? You're gross! Disgusting! D.I.S.G.U.S.T.I.N.G!”

Sure, that little creature didn't deserve such a heinous behavior but Frisk didn't care, she had enough!

“What is it down here?! A freak-show?! And keep those bugs away from me!!! Ugh, I'm gonna throw up...”

The Froggit didn't get it but was flattered anyway.

Is that thing... BLUSHING?! What the fuck?!

The monster looked at her with expectant eyes.

“Huh... Yeah, okay... Just fuck off, please...”

It obeyed and left Frisk with two golden coins.

Astonished, she finally decides to ignore that this encounter ever happened and moved on. However, she didn't feel safe at all... What if stronger monsters attacked her? Were they like in kid's tales, eating humans alive? She began to freak out and accelerated her pace.

Like that, she reached the end of the corridor.

“You did it, my child!”

Startled, Frisk turned to a pillar she hadn't seen at first.

“I was merely hidden behind that pillar the whole time. I'm sorry if I frightened you...”

“You...”

“Hum? I can't hear you, my child.”

“YOU! HOW DARED YOU?!” Frisk's sudden snapping destabilized Toriel. “I GOT ATTACKED BY A... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS-- AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP ME!”

“But... My child...”

“AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT A CHILD AND I'M NOT YOURS! I'LL NEVER BE! I'M SICK OF THIS PLACE! I'M SICK OF YOU AND ALL THOSE FREAK! AND MORE THAN ANYTHING, I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING MORON!”

Something broke down in Toriel, and before she knew it, she slapped Frisk in the face.

“What...”

As soon as she realized it, she covered her mouth with both hands, traumatized by her action.

Frisk didn't feel any pain, the monster had hit her so gently that it was laughable, yet it triggered something in her and thick tears rolled on her cheeks.

“O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Frisk... I-I didn't mean to slap you! Oh no... I'll heal you! Please don't cry...”

With that, Frisk started crying loudly. It was enough, she had to unwind. Everything was out of control and she was scared, she was alone with a bunch of monsters and was ashamed of her behavior. She didn't mean to act like that either. Toriel didn't deserve that, she had been so kind to her, and yet she just...

Frisk hugged Toriel, still crying.

“I-I'm sorry Toriel!” she sobbed “It's all my fault!”

“No-It...It's alright, everything is fine... I shouldn't have left you alone...Come, you need some rest...”

Frisk just followed Toriel, wiping her tears while the goat-monster led her by the hand.

They finally arrived in front of a charming house with a small garden.

“Here we are, my-Frisk.”

She muttered something.

“What did you say?”

“I said, you can call me “my child” if you want...”

Toriel smiled widely, her eyes getting wet. This reaction made Frisk blush.

“It-It doesn't mean anything! It's just annoying to hear you making the mistake every time!”

Her face was a tomato as Toriel pulled her into a hug.

“A-Are you deaf or something?! I said it didn't mean anything! It's not like I'm gonna call you...”

Mom.

No. Fucking. Way.

“Yes, yes, I know.” Toriel's voice was muffled as she was still hugging her. The goat-monster was beginning to understand that moody human's character. She laughed quietly.

“Are you making fun of me?!”

“No, no! I would never do that, my child.”

“You're obviously chuckling!”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are!”

Toriel burst into laughter, making Frisk even angrier.

“Stop making fun of me!!!”

“I'm not making fun of you, my child!” She snorted.

“Then stop laughing!”

“Ok, ok, I'm sorry!” She chuckled again.

“I said STOP!”

“Yes... Yes...”

Struggling to steady her breath, Toriel finally managed to regain her composure.

“Let's get in. It's late and I think we both deserved a good night of sleep.”

Frisk nodded, pouting.

* * *

Toriel's house was... Well, very TorielISH. Everything was neat and clean. The furniture had warm colors and there were flowers everywhere. Frisk wondered what was the thing with buttercup, but stayed silent. She had talked enough for today... As soon as they got in, Toriel rushed to her kitchen, Frisk following her slowly, inspecting her surroundings. She was obviously in the living-room. A warm light came from the fireplace. A huge reading chair was standing before it. She then noticed a big table with four chairs. Was there anyone else living here? This idea made her feel very uncomfortable. Toriel's voice got her out of her thoughts.

“Take a seat, my child. I will serve you dinner in a minute.”

“Hum...” Frisk fidgeted nervously “Can I help you with anything?”

“No, don't worry! I'm done.”

Toriel entered the living-room with the most gigantic pie Frisk has ever seen. A sweet smell of butterscotch and cinnamon followed the monster's arrival. While Frisk was pondering on the balance of this meal, Toriel came back with two plates and forks as well as glasses of water. The goat-monster began to cut the pie before seemingly being struck with a realization.

“I'm sorry, my child... I didn't ask you if you liked butterscotch and cinnamon... I can cook something else if you want!”

That goat-lady was waaaay too nice.

It made Frisk feel ashamed of herself.

“N-No! It's okay, I don't mind it...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don't worry...”

She had exercised a lot today, it wasn't like eating pie for dinner once would ruin her diet. Heck, she wasn't even sure that she would ever go back to the surface! What the use of worrying over that kind of details!

Frisk lifted her fork as Toriel was watching her expectantly. She gulped and shoved a piece of pie in her mouth.

“D-Delicious!”

“Really?! I'm so glad you like it!”

Frisk engulfed the rest of her slice, leaving her plate clean. As soon as she finished eating, she felt very tired and sleepy. The exhaustion of the day hit her like a truck and she let out a big yawn which made Toriel chuckle.

“I will show you your room.”

Shit, I didn't take a shower...

The coziness of the room banished any thought besides sleeping from her mind.

“Make yourself at home.”

Frisk nodded and took off her shoes before diving in the covers. For a second, she wondered why Toriel had a room prepared, but she was too tired to think it further and drifted slowly to dreamland.

“Good night, my child.” Toriel whispered as she left the room.

“'Night Toriel...”

* * *

O.M.G. I had the craziest dream! I need to text Anna right aw--

Frisk's eyes opened wide as she suddenly realized where she was. None of it was a dream. She really had the crappiest day of her life and was now stuck underground with monsters...

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!

She got out of her bed and checked her belongings. Her backpack was still there and she took out her cellphone.

9:36 am.

It was Saturday.

What about Damian and her father?! Were they looking for her right now?! She had to leave as soon as possible!

She stormed out of her room and, as she arrived in the hall, noticed a stair probably going down to the basement. Since it wasn't her priority, she passed by without any further thought and rushed toward the kitchen.

“Good morning, my child.”

Toriel's singing voice made her doubtful... What was she going to say? Hey thanks for the food and helping me and stuff, but I really want to get out cause everything is freaking me out here, no offense.

“Good morning...”

What a great start.

“I prepared toasts for breakfast, do you like them?”

“Huh-sure.”

She sat at the living-room table, nervous. Toriel joined her quickly.

“Sooooo...” Frisk gulped “Yesterday, you told me that you would explain everything...”

“Oh, right! I'm such an air-head.” Toriel chuckled. “So, what do you want to know?”

“Well, how to go back to the surface.” Obviously.

Toriel expression darkened for a second before she went back to her usual, cheerful self.

“Listen, my child, first, I think I should explain to you how we got trapped here.”

'Huuuh, thanks, but maybe another time. I have to go to school the day after to tomorrow sooo...”

“Don't worry, my child, I've always wanted to be a teacher. Not so surprising, right?” Toriel chuckled.

“Hum, right, but I have my family up there and—you know-- they must be worried and stuff...”

“Oh! I get it...”

“Yeah, so... If I could go back, that would be lit...”

“I understand, my child, but there are a few things I must tell you first...” Oh, great... Story time...”Us, monsters, have been stuck in the Underground for three centuries. I wasn't even born back then.” She chuckled again “We've been sealed by a barrier after a great war with no means to leave this place. However, a few decades ago, your government found out about us. It seems that you, humans, had forgotten everything about us and the war and even about your magic.” Magic? Well, that shouldn't be an earthshaking news... “They won't let us out, but at least, they send us supplies and, in exchange, we have to send them the fallen humans.” Oh god, yes! “However...” That was too good... “Because of a certain... incident that occurred with a fallen human, we set up a procedure...” Oh no...”Nothing too difficult, you just have to meet the Judge. He will examine your soul and decide whether or not you can leave.”

“My soul?”

“The very culmination of your being.”

“I know what a soul is. I just didn't know that it really existed...” Frisk was ready to believe anything at this point.

“Well...” Toriel smirked, “I can show you if you want.”

“Huuuh, it doesn't hurt, right?”

“No, don't worry, as long as I have your consent, it shouldn't be painful at all.” She gave her a comforting smile.

“...Alright then.” Curiosity won.

Toriel slowly moved her hand toward Frisk's bosom. Warm radiated from it. Carefully, she withdrew it and a glowing ball followed... Before going completely gray.

“Is that...”

“Huh... Well... That's a bit strange...” Toriel looked unsettled.

“What's wrong?” Frisk began to worry, she didn't know why, but having her soul exposed made her a bit...anxious.

Toriel examined it before letting out a pleased sound.

“Ah! Here it is! You can see it through that little hole.”

Frisk looked at it. Indeed, there was a small hole in the gray shield. She took a glance through and saw a bright red shiny thing in it.

“That's...”

“Yes.”

“Wow...”

Toriel smiled. Frisk was truly amazed.

“Can I see yours?” Her eyes were shining.

“Errr, I'm sorry, my child... I would love to, but us, monsters, cannot let our soul get out of our body... We depend entirely on it to survive.”

“Oh, ok.ay...”

“I hope you''re not too disappointed...”

“No, don't worry, I don't really care.” Frisk inhaled deeply “Well, when will I meet this judge?”

“THE Judge and... I'll call him this afternoon to get an appointment. Until then, my child, is there anything you wish to do?”

“Yes! To take a shower, please!” Finally!

“Sure, I'll guide you to the bathroom.” Toriel smiled quietly. She was obviously upset about something.

* * *

Frisk took off her clothes, the efforts of the previous day made her sweat so much that her tank-top glued on her skin.

Gross...

She shoved it along with the rest of her clothes into the washing machine as Toriel told her to and turned it on.

Her reflection in the mirror wasn't great either. Her makeup had leaked so she looked like a panda... Annoyed by this statement, she entered the bath tub and – Oh gosh – that was the best thing ever. Toriel had given her soap and shampoo which left Frisk skeptical since she had sever seen those brands before. Yet, they smelled nice despite – she assumed – being cheap. At this point, anything would do.

This was the perfect time to collect her thoughts. The Judge, the Underground, souls, magic... It all seemed surrealistic... And what was this “certain incident” Toriel talked about? Suddenly, a realization struck her... What if she wouldn't pass the examination? She didn't even know on what she would be judged... Well, actually, she knew that it was her soul, but that wasn't helping her the least bit...

As she got out of the tub, an idea came to her mind. She shortly enjoyed the fluffy towel and put the clothes Toriel gave her on. It was one of the goat monster's t-shirt, but it was so big that Frisk wore it as a dress. Not the sexiest thing ever, but that would do. She grabbed her makeup kit, left the bathroom and ran to the living room.

“Torieeel, I'm dooone!”

The goat-monster was enjoying a book about... Snails? In her reading chair and smiled as she saw Frisk enter.

“Welcome back, my child. Did you enjoy your bath?” Her expression became a bit surprised as Frisk came closer, nodding. “My child, what happened to your eyes?”

“Oh, that? I just removed my makeup.”

“Your...make up? For what?”

“You don't know what makeup is?”

“I have never heard about it... Is that a human thing?”

“Oh my god, you monsters never use makeup? You're blessed...For girls my age, it's a must, though it's kinda demanding...” She blushed as she realized that she admitted finding makeup annoying. “Huh, well, anyway, I have some with me, wanna try?”

“With great pleasure, my child. But... Can you explain exactly what it is?”

“Hum... It's kinda like painting, but on your face... You make yourself a piece of art in a way.” Wow, such a poet.

“That sounds wonderful! Could you show me?”

“Sure! I'll do it on you!” Frisk grinned widely. That's the kind of thing you would do with your mother, right? She blushed a bit at the thought.

She took her liner and her mascara.

“Okay Toriel, I need you to close your eyes and try to keep your eyelids still, okay?”

“Understood.”

Frisk moved closer to her before realizing that... Toriel was covered in fur... Dang... However, she noticed her naked small eyelids and, relieved, began to apply makeup on them.

“Is it over?”

“Not yet! Stop moving before I make you look monstrous!” Frisk snorted, so did Toriel. “Okay, I'm done, you can open your eyes now!” She presented her a small mirror.

“Oh my, isn't it nice?”

“You look stunning, GOAT-like!”

Oh no... That was dumb... Puns were for dork! Frisk, you should know by now!!! It's time to stop with that kind of humor, that's the most uncool thing ever!

Toriel stayed dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. It was now Frisk's turn to be surprised.

“Huh... That wasn't funny at all...”

“Oh dear!” She laughed harder “That was wonderful!”

“Hum...Not really...” Frisk blushed “It was pretty dumb if you ask me...”

Toriel calmed down a little with tears in her eyes.

“That's why it's so amusing.”

Frisk smiled widely. For the first time in forever, she felt... At peace. She even found herself looking up to Toriel – well, aside from the literal sense – and, maybe... Enjoying her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO, how was it?  
> I wanted to make a few things clear. First, I know that snails are edible, it was just for the sake of the joke... Since Toriel eats snails... You know... For fun...  
> Okay, I'm sorry.  
> Second, I don't think that girls must love makeup and that their only worry should be their look, neither does Frisk. She's just influenced by the people around her and she knows it.  
> ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading ! I'll update as soon as possible! Until then, I wish you an AWESOME day! <3


	3. Smiley bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally meets with the Judge, but it doesn't go as she planned... Something is telling me that she will have to deal with him some more in the future. Good thing she will always be able to count on Toriel, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm late! I wanted to post a new chapter before Monday but... I'm useless, please don't hate me :'( I had exams... *puppy eyes*  
> Once again, thank you for your nice comments, it means a lot to me!  
> I'm trying to improve my writing, but I can feel that it's still not that good yet...;_; I'll try harder, I promise!  
> I have to include the dog squad in this fic...  
> Anyway, if you spot any mistake, I would be very grateful if you told me. I hope you will enjoy <3

“Frisk! Frisk, my child! Get up!”

“Hmm, five more minutes...”

“I've made muffins!”

“...Banana?”

“Yup!”

“...I'm coming...”

 

It's been a week since Frisk had fallen. She was anxious at first, yet she finally managed to think of it as a week off... A forced one, but still a week off. Frisk joined Toriel at the table. She took a seat, and began munching her muffin.

 

“I have a good news for you, my child!” she was smiling widely “Our appointment with the Judge is this afternoon!”

Frisk chocked.

“Whaaat?!”

“What's wrong?”

“When did they call you?”

“He... Didn't really called me. Anyway, I had been made aware of it about an hour ago.”

“Seriously? What kind of behavior is that?! We've been waiting for a week, and he's like “So, since I don't have anything better to do this afternoon, I might take care of the fallen human... It's not like we have a deal with their government or anything.” Gosh! I can't believe it!”

“Frisk... He's a busy person...” She pondered for a bit “Well you're not totally wrong, he IS lazy.”

“Busy or not, he can't just let me wait forever! I am busy, too.”

Toriel ceased eating.

“Oh, come on Tori, you know... I just can't stay down here forever...” Now she felt bad. “I'm sorry...” she muttered. Well, that was unusual, she usually didn't apologize before lunch... If she ever apologized. It wasn't like it was HER fault! Toriel didn't have to be that sensitive... She had warned her that she wanted to leave after all!

The morning went on without any incident. Frisk decided to wear her dress and her heels, if she was sure of something, it was that being cute could really help you get what you want. Yet... No, no use thinking about it now.

Toriel voice came from the hallway.

“Frisk! My child! It's time to go!”

“Coming!”

She breathed deeply. Okay! Time to go! Whoever that Judge guy was, he won't give her a hard time! She was ready.

* * *

Toriel guided Frisk down the stairs in the hall. Frisk had noticed her earlier that week but, the one time she tried to go down, Toriel just stopped her, saying it was dangerous... So, naturally, Frisk was anxious. Was there more monster down there? Not like Toriel, indeed, like... Bad ones... A chill ran down her spine. She refused to admit it, however... Something inside was screaming her to run as far as she could from... From what? From wh...

“Are you alright, my child?”

Toriel's voice echoed in the corridor. Frisk gulped.

“Y-yeah, I guess...”

Toriel turned her head to watch Frisk, her red eyes were glowing in the dark, making her quite...eerie.

“I won't let anything happen to you, my child.” she muttered.

Both of them quietly went down the hallway, Frisk's pace matching with her heartbeat. How long could it be? She glanced quickly at her surroundings, expecting to be assaulted by a creature lurking in the dark. The corridor was dusty and, in contrast with the house upstairs, rather squalid. Despite the obscurity, she was able to discern huge cracks in the wall. An unidentifiable liquid was leaking through some of them, forming small paddles on the uneven ground. It felt like they had been walking for hours and her feet began to hurt. She wished she hadn't worn her heels today... She was getting more and more uncomfortable and physical pain was making it worse. Whoever was that Judge guy, that fucker was d.e.a.d. And she forgot to mention Toriel who was... what was that again? Oh, yeah, FRIEND with that dude! Couldn't she have asked him to just, like, come over?!

“Are we there yet?...”

“Almost.”

Frisk was fidgeting. The goat-lady behavior was, certainly, more than disturbing, and, yet, it wasn't responsible for Frisk's sudden thrills. The hallway was getting colder and colder as they kept moving, making her limbs feel numb and her lips blue. Toriel, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all, humming peacefully what sounded like a lullaby. Yeah, the creepiness was over 9000, but what other choice did she had but to follow that lady? The Judge was her only chance to get out...

“Here we are, dear.” Toriel crouched to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. “The Judge awaits behind this door.” Her face was now twitching, and her hand clenching Frisk. “Whatever happens, you must promise me that you will not attempt to run away. You have no idea of what those monster are capable of...”

Frisk grew pale at her words and simply nodded.

“Good.” She got up. “Now, follow me.”

Now that Toriel was out of her field of vision, Frisk was able to perceive the enormous gate in front of her, a mysterious crest was craved on it, the same that was embroidered on Toriel's dress now that she paid attention... Toriel places her hands on the door, summoning her magic to open it. The air around her got much warmer as she did it, and, as she seemed to reach a peak of concentration the door open of a few inches, just enough for the goat monster to slide her hand in the opening, and pull one of the panel. As her magic faded away, cold air engulfed in the corridor, making Frisk's eyes teary, and her sight entirely white.

Hold your tears, girl. You don't want your makeup to run, do you?

She felt so small as she walked through the gate, everything down there was so unfamiliar and weird, and she wanted to go home and... She knew that sound. That crunching she made as she walked. It was snow! That's why it was so damn cold! Her view finally came back, so did her ability to discern every little detail of her surroundings... And the first thing she noticed was that Toriel and her were alone. No. Fucking. One. Else. She felt like screaming. Toriel, however, did not seem disturbed by this and just kept walking on a snowy trail among gigantic black trees. Frisk looked up to see if she could find any leaf, but none were in sight. They stood like pillars supporting this cave where monsters were trapped...

She ran to catch up with the goat lady, “Toriel, where is-”

“Close.” she interrupted her, even colder than before, annoying Frisk.

“I don't really share your definition of “close”.” she replied, bitter.

“...” Toriel just kept on walking.

“Alright, just ignore me...” she whispered.

After about thirty minutes of walking without a word, Frisk spotted a small building which looked like... A junk-food stand? A guard-post? And someone was in it, their feet on the counter. Toriel loudly cleared her throat, though only got a “Hmm” for a reply.

“Hello, Sans, long time no see.” Toriel voice was a bit more cheerful. At her greeting the monster lazily got up, yawning.

“yo tori.”

A skeleton.

Great.

What would it be next time? Bats? Vampires? A Frankestein Creature with a mad scientist? If life wanted to screw Frisk then she needed to be more imaginative than that! The guy – she assumed he was a male skeleton by the tone of his voice – took his sweet time to get out of his station, scratch the back of his head, and yawn without covering his mouth before finally looking ready for conversation.

“Sans, this is Frisk. She's a human.” He snorted at those word, as if saying “really?couldn't tell, thanks.” He gazed intensely the aforementioned Frisk, and so did she. He wasn't as tall as Toriel, yet still a bit taller than her despite being very stocky and a bit chubby. He was wearing a blue hoodie on a plain white shirt with a basketball short and... Socks in pink slippers? What the hell?! What kind of dork was dressed like that and acting so rudely. She gave him her best condescending look, but he didn't get, or at least pretended not to, the “what are you looking at, nerd?” message.

“so, you're a human, right?” he didn't wait for her reply “hilarious. the name is sans, sans the skeleton.” Frisk didn't answer, out of shock or of shyness? Hard to tell.

“hm, okay...” he fidgeted “don't you know how to greet a new pal? shake my hand.”

Is he for real?! That whoopee cushion is like, super obvious! And he's just standing there with that stupid smile on his face?! Oh my god, that's so awkward...

Frisk just stood there, staring at him with an offended face.

“alriiiiiight...” he slowly withdrew his hand “so, you wanna a pass to go home, dont'cha?”

Oh yeah, that was a thing.

“Yeah so we're just gonna go, it was nice meeting you, but we have an appointment with the, er, Judge, right, Toriel?” she looked at her expectantly, but her only response was an embarrassed face.

“Hum, Frisk, that is actually...”

Oh.

No.

I just didn't do that.

Frisk's world just collapsed. And he...He just kept fixing her with that dumb face... Was he... Actually enjoying it? He seemed about to burst in laughter.

“H-he... That nerd... But...” He snorted and tried to hide it.

Is he... Laughing at me? OMG! That fucker ain't gonna go away with that.

She cleared her throat. “Er, excuse my rudeness, my name is Frisk. I, indeed, am a human and currently trying to get home... My family must be very worried and...” Okay, just sob and make your eyes wet. “ I-I really miss them and-”

“yeah, yeah. we'll continue this conversation in my, er, office. is that alright for you, Tori?”

Is he actually despising me right now?! Omg... I'm so dumb... And this guy... UUUUUGH! He's so dead once I get my pass out of here!

“Well... I will be back in about three hours. Er, good luck, my child. I am certain everything will be fine, alright?”

“eh, i'm a nice guy.”

Yeah, right.

“I have no doubt about it.” said Frisk with a charming smile.

Fuck you.

“yeah...right...er... let's get going then.” he didn't even look at her. “see ya later, tori.”

No, please, don't leave me alone with him.

“See you later.”

Fuck...

Frisk sighed “So... Where are we going now?” He lifted his hand “... Aren't you done with that stupid trick?”

“nah, never gets old. anyway, take my hand, i know a shortcut.”

“Huh, excuse me, but I'm not touching a total stranger.”

Shocked by this statement, he just left his hand hanging in the air before quickly withdrawing it.

shit, that gal has guts.

“we'll just go on foot then... might take about one hour.”

“Seriously?! Don't you people know what a car is down here?!” She was beginning to piss him off.

“we know what a car is, but we're kinda low on fuel, wonder why.”

Oh no, you are NOT gonna play this card.

“Oh... I'm sorry to hear that...” Big puppy eyes supported her words.

Now, shut up, please.

“yeah, right. so, let's go.”

Oh, yeah, one hour of walking.

“Er, actually, I'm having second thoughts about that all going on foot thing...”

Sans offered his hand again, and she examined it for a few seconds: he was wearing black fingerless gloves from which his phalanges were coming out. They were... Surprisingly rounder and bigger than human's skeletons' ones and also... linked by some blue transparent tendrils. Well... That was weird. She took his hand anyway, and he drew her to him, making her squeal.

“close your eyes, might shake a bit.”

I shouldn't have agreed to do that...

Time and space... Just fucked off. Everything just distorted around Frisk and simply disappeared into a void. Magic was sparkling everywhere, but, with her eyes closed, she was only able to hear little cracks here and there, like corn popping. The air was getting warm and almost... Comfortable... Except that she was in the arms of that fucker!

The comfy atmosphere faded as gravity kicked back in and Frisk felt about to throw up. She moved away from him to lean against the closest wall.

“thanks for traveling with us and i wish you a pleasant stay in...welp, my office.” he smirked as he watched her struggling with keeping her balance. “what's wrong, little lady? forgot your sharp tongue at the departure sentry?”

Fuck you...

The room was rather sober and kind of messy. Huge bookshelves were covering the walls and only one window on the wall behind his desk was allowing light in. Dark orange carpet on a emerald floor, really? It's, like, covered in coffee stains or... Sauce?

“when you're done admiring my carpet, you can have a seat.”

He was now in his chair behind his table, ordering a pile of documents. Despite feeling a bit sick, she sat down, deeply inhaled and lifted up her head. She was the queen and she was never going down at the hands of the likes of him because she was SO MUCH better. And he seemed to be in the same mindset. Good. She loved challenge. Sans' eye sockets were pitch-black, his pin pricks had disappeared and the back-light made every little bumps on his bones visible.

“so, shall we begin?” his signature smile widened.

“It would be my pleasure.” to get the fuck out of here.

“name, age, profession, blood type... welp, fuck that... do you have your passport or something?”

Yeah, right, it's in my suitcase at my hotel.

“i take that look for a no... then fill this form and then, we'll begin.” he handed her the paper.

“It reads that it must be filled by the person in charge... That's you, right?”

“yup, but i love doing absolutely nothing.” with those words, he closed his eye sockets and leaned back in his chair.

“Figured...” she muttered as she began to fill the form. Ten minutes later, she was done and him, fast asleep. 

“I'm done.” he didn't move the least bit “I'm done!” she repeated louder, yet nothing except his torso slightly moving up and down... Was he breathing? Does a skeleton even breath? Whatever... She could probably get the Nobel Prize by leading a study on monsterkind... Eh, keep that in mind for later. Frisk raised from her seat and shook him carelessly. “Hey, wake up!” That was getting annoying… His… Eyelids? Fluttered and he stretched loudly, popping his bones. Disgusting. “Morning sleeping beauty, though the idea of bothering you is absolutely hateful, I must inform you that I'm done filling your stupid form.” She gave him the paper back. “hum, everything seems in order…” his eyes briskly went over it “too bad they didn't add “cup size”,that would have been an useful info.” He winked at her cross face. “c’mon, just joking, i don't need ya to tell that you rock a B.”

“You know what else begins with B? Bastard! I won't tolerate sexual harassment!” Frisk was red with anger, but he only responded with a smug look and showed her the form she just filled, pointing the part that required his signature. “How dare you?...” She muttered.

“i’m the one making the rules here, doll. i don't know how it works on the surface, but, here, you're nothing so, if i were ya, i would stop that almighty play or else…” Adrenaline rushed through her body. “Or else what?” Bad, bad adrenaline. “ya don't wanna know, sweetheart…” his whisper sent chills down her spine. He was now standing beside her, slightly bending so she could feel his…Yeah, he was definitely breathing. “I recommend you to listen very carefully because I will not say it twice…” She pushed him away “Stay away from me.” Was that a smart move? Probably not, but Frisk didn't care at this moment.

Sans snorted, that girl had guts, yet her big mouth wouldn't make a difference. At least it was bringing some fun into his boring job. He’ll just keep messing with that human before sending her back to Tori. Anyway, he didn't appreciate her disrespect. She was in for a bad time…

Frisk’s heart missed a beat when his pin pricks disappeared again, and he stepped toward her. She hastily stood up, feeling trapped.

“I-I think it's time for me to leave.” Her voice was shaky. “Toriel must be waiting for me-”

“ **sit.down.”**

She obeyed, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

“there's one more test you need to sit through.” he lifted his hand toward her bosom, making her bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. She will destroy him. Once she would be back on the surface, she would make everything in her power to make him pay. Her family had connections, she would at lest get him fired if the human government was really aware of the monsters existence.

Now, Frisk, think about Grace Kelly, calm, composed, you're fine, he won't...

“heh, did i get under your skin?” no wink, his tone wasn't even playful.

You are SO dead, jerk.

His skeletal hand was now one inch away from her chest. She tightly shut her as heat emanated from it. Just as Toriel did before, Sans extracted her soul... Or at least the massive gray, covered in spikes block that shielded it. Spikes? That wasn't there before... How peculiar... And when did she opened her eyes?! Sans seemed even more taken aback than her.

“...heh, no need to be so defensive, it **stings**.” he touched a spike with his forefinger, as to emphasize his joke.

That was lame...

“that was fun, but it gets old real fast. now, take it off, i'm not in the mood for that kind of stupid game.” his voice was now harsh, cold and threatening. Such a swing in his mood frightened Frisk.

“H-how do I do that?” she replied anxiously.

“how would i know?! you're the one who did that!” he snapped. What had she done to make him that furious?

“I didn't do anything! I don't know how to take it off!”

Sans froze, he hadn't expected her to shout like that.

“...then i guess i'll have to do it myself.” he grumbled.

Without further word, Sans thrust his hand into the block so fast that Frisk didn't even have time to protest before being struck by an excruciating pain. Millions of sharp claws were ripping her heart from the inside, tearing her lungs apart, crushing her organs. It seemed to her that something was trying to get out of her through her abdomen. A loud sound was ringing in her ears and, fast enough, she realized that it was her voice.

She fell on her knees, grasping her bosom, as heavy tears rolled on her cheeks. Pictures flashed in her head, a vain attempt from her brain to to distract itself from the inner destruction she was facing. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't hear anything except the echo of her own voice, but her senses came back as a new wave of pain stroke her, knocking back her head so she was now able to see Sans. That smiley bastard... He was enjoying himself, wasn't he?

“oh, did i hurt you?” he was now holding what she assumed to be her soul, a deep red heart surrounded by a bright halo, throbbing silently, just high enough so it seemed unreachable. “i didn't realized, i'm so sorry.” his smile was triumphant, but she wouldn't let him win. Her eyes, despite being red, still held a fierce look that, if they could kill, would have reduced him to ashes. “... You will be, scumbag.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did any of you got the Steven Universe reference? :D ... No? Okay... I'll... Just go this way then...  
> SANS IS FINALLY THERE!!! And it isn't going well for now... Oops?  
> ANYWAY, thank you so much guy for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible which, since I'm on vacation, shouldn't take long. I also wanted to ask you if you preferred long (4000-5000 words) or short (1500-2000 words) chapters so, please, tell me what you think.


	4. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns about monsters' history and figures a few things out.  
> Sans is being a jerk, but you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you're good cause I'm not! I'm so frustrated about Undertale on the PS4! I hoped it would be on the Switch :'( And I want this collector edition -*^*-  
> Well, anyway, about the chapter... Er... It was supposed to be longer but I felt like too much was happening, so I saved some action for the next chapter.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, don't hesitate to tell me if you spot a mistake if you have any advice and what you think about it. Thanks again! <3

Human soul... It has been a while since Sans last saw one. They were so... Peculiar yet so fascinating, so alive, so appealing... Monsters were instinctively attracted to human souls, for they are nearly unlimited sources of power, first, but also because of something deeper, something which was made taboo centuries ago. Luckily, most of the monsters were strong enough to stay unfazed, but monsters like Sans... His ability to “judge”, to see the good and the evil in humans was also a curse.

Sans tried to keep his cool but this bright red heart throbbing in his hand was driving him nuts. He had never seen such a powerful one before, it was so filled with determination, that the feeling was practically leaking from it. _How could such a despising girl have such a magnificent essence?_ Not that the girl herself wasn't pretty, she certainly was, but Sans didn't really care about humans since the only one he saw were mostly 2D characters from the book Alphys was leaving everywhere in the lab. He had to judge this one really fast or else... He would definitely lose it. Plus, he only had to act as if he was judging, the decision was already made anyway...

“i have bad news for ya, doll.” Frisk was still shaking, obviously in pain. He crouched to her level and whispered: “ya ain't going anywhere soon.”

* * *

“Frisk, my child!” Toriel ran to Frisk, as she was sitting near the door “Do not sit in the snow, you will catch a cold!” Despite the goat monster approaching, she remained motionless. “What happened, my child? Are you alright?” She clenched her jaw. “Frisk, talk to me...”

She punched the snow. “NO! I'm NOT alright!” she yelled lifting her head to face Toriel, ready to snap once again, but the concern that the monster's eyes were expressing froze her. She placed her hands on her eyes “...I'm not alright...”.

“... Let's go home, my child.” she took her hand and helped her stand up.

Frisk let herself being led by Toriel through the dark corridor as Sans' word were still ringing in her head. How could he...? She didn't deserve that! Her family, her home... No, it was impossible! Her father would do something... right? It has already been a week, though... What if they had given up? Toriel would take care of her, but... She didn't want to stay there! School seemed so enticing, now... Thus, she couldn't skip the prom! Sure, she didn't know with whom she was going, but she had no doubt that she would find someone... If she ever got out of there!

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that they had already arrived at Toriel's house. The goat lady made some tea and brought it in the living room, where Frisk was waiting at the dining table. She served her a cup and patiently waited for her to take a few sip before starting to talk.

“So... What happened with Sans?” at the mention of his name, Frisk tensed, still feeling his grasp in her chest.

“... I cannot leave...” she muttered.

“Really? How unexpected... You are not what I can call a dangerous individual...” Toriel's voice was off and Frisk noticed it looked at the goat monster face only to meet... A smile. A brief, discrete one but a satisfied smirk anyway... What?...

“What's wrong, my child?” Something felt wrong in her red eyes, something threatening, something that Frisk couldn't ignore.

“N-no, I'm fine...” she tried to keep her voice still.

“Did he say anything else?” her smile had disappeared but was still visible in her eyes.

“... I have to meet with him again in tomorrow.” the idea was making her sick.

“Oh... Well, in a way, that is awfully convenient, I have to do grocery shopping.”

“Can't I-” _come with you?_ She cut herself in the middle of her sentence and wondered if she really wanted to go with the boss monster. The answer was no, she wasn't sure that she could trust her now, she had to be careful. Toriel wasn't really keen on letting her leave, so, if she wanted to, she had to rely only on herself, and maybe...Sans sure was the worst fucking jerk she had ever met but maybe she could make him change his mind about his judgment... She knew she had to try. It seemed like the wisest decision to her, and she decided to go down with it. “... No, that wasn't important.”

Toriel seemed to ponder for a few second before remembering something.

“Oh, my child, I have something for you!” she got up to grab a bag on her reading chair “I got them while you had your, er, appointment...” she hesitantly said while handing her the said bag. Frisk took it without really paying attention until she realized that it was full of... Textbooks? She took them out one by one: physics, maths... joke book? Really? Most of them were more advanced than the ones she had on the surface, but, at least, she would have something to do. Thus, she would soon have her final exams... And that wasn't like she disliked sci-No. She forced herself not to think about it.

“I thought that it could be useful since you are unable to attend school.” she smiled kindly.

“Thank you, Toriel.” _but that doesn't mean that I'll stop being careful around you from now on..._

Frisk spent the evening reading on her bed. After two hours of matrix multiplication, she decided it was time to relax and took the joke book, but as she picked it up, the manual slipped out of the cover and fell on the ground. _Monster History?_ She read on it. Toriel might have given her this one by mistake. Intrigued, Frisk picked it up and looked at the inner cover: _sans_. _Great_. Well, as they say, “ _know your enemy”_ and to do so, she had to understand monsters so learning their history was a good starting point. The book was published in 18XX, though... Some information might be missing... She flipped through the manual: Primitive history, first contact with mankind, the Alliance, Dreemurr dynasty... The Great War and the Underground! Ah, there it is, she happily concluded.

_1XXX: Humans rulers assembled under the “Mankind banner” (see page 344 for picture and definition) and declared war on Monsters. The reasons are still unknown, a theory states that the human emperor of Shierslänt fell in love with the monster queen, Elinael Graecia Dreemur, but was harshly rejected. Another one was based on the possible envy toward monsters magic. However, by sealing Monsters Underground, they lost the possibility of giving birth to new magicians. (see page 120 for more explanation on human magic). Some say that human attacked monsters out of fear of having their soul taken (see page 204 for soul fusion) despite living in harmony with them for centuries. However, no human soul was taken during the war whereas about 83% of the monsters living at the time were dusted. One of the main questions is why they didn't dust the rest of us. **Genocide** apparently was not their attention, or was it just a mistake? Why did they trap monsters underground instead of killing them all? Those questions are still in suspense. What is well known is the outcome of what is today called “The Soul War”. The human rulers reunited their seven most powerful magicians to seal the monsters underground with a magic spell. This spell appears to be a barrier or bubble that one can only cross from the outside. Yet, only a being with both monster and human souls can pass through it from the inside. During the first months of their imprisonment, some monster tried to dig to the surface but they only met the barrier. Resigned, they began to colonize the underground._

“ _Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated._  
, far into the earth, we walked, until we reached the cavern's end.  
This was our new home, which we named...  
"Home."” (Gerson,  Journal, 1XXX)

“ _Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, HOME._  
We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat...  
Until we reached what we now call our capital.  
“NEW HOME.”” (Aesidor Dorwen Dreemur III,  For the future, 1XXX)

_The conclusion is: there's absolutely no way to escape. Yet the rumor has it that the barrier could be destroyed by seven pure human souls, but no human ever felt and, even if they did, would monsters really kill them? Or would they be the one to be killed?_

Frisk closed the book, she had enough. She was stuck there forever, it was over, wasn't it? Then... Why did Toriel say that Sans could send her back? Was everything... A lie? Then why did she make her meet him?

To maintain hope.

 _No... It can't be... And yet... It all makes sense! And that scumbag..._ He knew from the beginning, that's why he had given her this appointment! Yet, Toriel did a terrible mistake, she gave her a way to escape! _Or not. The teleportation_... She had forgotten about that. That could be an explanation; if she ever tried to escape, he would just come out of nowhere to get her back. Though she didn't know exactly how his power worked, maybe he could only teleport to certain places... She had to try, it was her only hope, anyway. However, a part of her was wondering if she wasn't paranoiac... _After all, Toriel has always been nice... But Sans hasn't. What will he do if he caught me? Judging from what happened earlier..._ She shivered. _No, that's what they want you to think! All of this has been a play! The torture was to dissuade me from doing it in case I figured what was going on! God... I'm in deep shit..._ She wanted to cry, she was mortified. It wasn't some random wannabe queen girls at school or her step-mother, but monsters with magic powers and there were probably more than Toriel and Sans out there... Plus, if they believed that they could break the barrier with human soul... She was screwed. They would all try to capture her and use her soul. And if taking it out of her shell was hurtful... _Having it stolen would be hell. Or death. Maybe both..._

Frisk snickered, she felt so pathetic. Yet... The energy from her altercation with the skeleton came back. She felt determined, determined to escape, determined to free herself from this hell, and even if she didn't succeed... She wouldn't go down without a fight!

Her heartbeats accelerated as she prepared for the next day, she put the books in her backpack along with her dress and shoes. She only had food for one day or two and as for water... She wouldn't go far with only a small bottle... She curled up under her blanket, anxious, and tried to sleep. Being laid down made her realize how sore her limbs were. She reached her cell phone. _21%, no signal, no new messages, no missed call, nothing..._ Considering saving battery the best option, she turned it off. _Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow..._

* * *

Frisk had an agitated night, full of nightmares. Wearing a heavy armor, she was slaughtering monsters with her sword. The air was full of dust, burning her lungs, she could hardly breathe, nor see anything. She coughed as the ashes dissipated and recovered the ground. Blood, blood was covering her gauntlet. _What...?_ She looked down. A long, covered in blood bone was running through her lower stomach. She looked up and noticed him, surrounded by dust, his damned grin plastered on his face, holding a read, shiny heart.

She woke up, covered in cold sweat, feeling even more exhausted than before. Her head hit her pillow and she covered her eyes with her arm. _Don't cry. Don't you dare to cry!_ _Shit..._ She wiped her eyes and got up. She had to move, or else, she would burst into tears. As she dressed, she heard noises coming from the corridor. Toriel was coming, probably to check up on her. The sound of the steps ceased and Toriel voice rang.

“Frisk, are you up already?”

“Y-yeah, I'm coming.” She looked at herself in the mirror and winced at the view of the black circles under her eyes.

“Ah, there you are, take a seat, my child. Don't worry, I already had breakfast.” her usual smile was plastered on her face.

“Thanks...” she mumbled as she pulled a chair and took a slice of bread. Despite being usually delicious, Frisk couldn't taste anything, she felt like she was munching on plastic.

“So... Sans texted me this night.” Frisk choked at those words.

“You have signal?!” she squealed.

“Huh... Yes... I guess... Excuse me, but what exactly is “signal”?” Frisk rose a brow.

“Seriously?”

“Sorry, my child... Maybe you can explain all of this to me later!” she cheerfully said.

 _Yeah, not gonna happen._ “M-maybe, yeah...” Frisk cleared her throat “S-so, what did that-” _Jerk_ “ **HE** said?”

“Hum, apparently, it didn't go, er, really well yesterday... So he wanted to ask you to excuse him, he was very tired and had a lot of problems lately and-”

“It's okay, Toriel. If he wants to tell me something, he'll do it himself.” _Like I'll believe that fucker._

“Hum, right... Er, shall we go?”

“Yeah...” she didn't eat much and felt a bit sick, not so surprising knowing who she was about to see.

One scary hallway later, they were back in the snow which felt even colder than the previous day. Shorts and sneakers weren't the best outfits but she didn't have anything else except her dress. Frisk analyzed her surroundings, hoping to find... Something! Maybe not a way out, but something like... A clue or... Anything except snow.

“hey, tori and...human.” _And there was the freak_ , Frisk bitterly thought. She turned around to see him, he was still wearing those worn out outfit or maybe... No, it was exactly the same. Gross. She crossed her arm and pulled her most offended face.

“The name is **Frisk**.” she spat.

“yeah, right. so, how are ya? still feeling a bit FRISKy after i FRISKed your soul yesterday?” he winked and Toriel chuckled.

_FUCK. YOU._

“Yeah... Veeeeeryyy funny...” she felt about to throw up at the memories of the previous day.

“c'mon, it's just a reminder.”

“For a name? Wow, that's dumb.”

“Alright! It's over, both of you! Sans, please, stop teasing her. And Frisk, don't be rude, you're embarrassing me!”

“As if I cared.” she snickered.

“Frisk!” she shrieked.

“You're not my mother, Toriel! You can't tell me how to behave! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get over this appointment thing as fast as possible!” she clenched her fists, boiling with rage, she was so sick of people telling her what to do. Sans looked confused, but also slightly amused. He walked up to her, and took her wrist, earning a flinch from her.

“huh...right, maybe we should go...later, tori...”

“W-wait, I-” Sans teleported them to his office without a warning.

Frisk crashed into the same seat as the previous day. Opening her eyes, she was welcomed by the garish colors of the room and the way too close face of the skeleton.

“missed me that much?” he whispered, obviously about to snicker, as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Very funny,” she bitterly replied “but step back. Now.”

“wow, claws out today. ya better be careful, kitten, i would hate to break them.” he cracked his knuckles.

“Cut out the act, Sans.” she pushed him back “I've figured out your little game.”

“oh, right...” he seemed hesitant “what exactly have you figured out?”

_Could he get more annoying?_

Frisk pinched her nose bridge. “I've found your Monster History book. I know that I can't leave.” she felt a lump in her throat. “What I do not understand, though, is why you gave it to me.”

Meanwhile, Sans sat down and leaned his elbow on his desk, his smile slightly disappearing as she went on.

“But before answering that, please, tell me...” she took a deep breath “Was Toriel aware of everything?” she expectantly looked at him.

Sans laid back in his chair. “...she was.” Frisk clenched her fists. “actually, she's the one who planned it all. it seems that she likes ya a lot.” he snickered “but before being too harsh on her, you have to understand that she saved ya. if she hadn't said anything...” his pinpricks disappeared “ **you'd be dead where you stand.** ” Frisk shivered but didn't lose her focus.

“C-care to explain?” her voice was shakier than she expected.

“well,” his pinpricks were back, along with his cheerful tone “i kinda owe her a favor so...”

“Then why did you give me that book?” she was confused, it didn't make any sense!

“wow, chill out, kiddo, i'm coming to it.” he cleared his non-existent throat, “as I was saying, I do owe her a favor, so I played along, but she didn't ask me to hide the truth.” he winked “plus, I need ya. Hey, don't pull this face, it's not for something weird!” he snorted “well, could be, but I'm not into kids, literally and figuratively speaking.” Frisk felt like punching him “really, tori is a good friend, but there's someone who matters more to me.” his tone was surprisingly dark “but i'm not a monster, ya have a choice:” he offered his hand “come with me, or stay with toriel. either way, you'll die down here. the only difference is how long it will take.”

“You need my soul to break the barrier, right?” she clenched her jaw.

“so you do know how to read!” he snorted “just joking, don't give me that look. really, it's nothing personal.”

“...” She had no idea of what to do.

“made your choice?”

She violently swept Sans' hand away.

“Screw. You.” his pinpricks disappeared. “I'm not gonna follow you rules.” he stepped back as she got up from her chair “I'll tell you how it' gonna work, honey.” a fierce smile appeared on her face as she walked to him and leaned her forefinger on his chest “There is and will be a third choice. I'm gonna leave this place and NO ONE, not even YOU, nor Toriel, will stop me, got it?!” Frisk was now radiating with confidence and determination which, much to his surprise, made his soul pound behind his ribs. That girl was... Hilarious. But in a good way. Before he knew it, he was snorting.

“W-what's so funny?!” she was now red, embarrassed and annoyed. He was making fun of her. AGAIN.

“and how exactly do you plan to do that?” Shit. He had a point.

“N-none of your business, jerk!” she wanted to hide and Sans was now laughing like crazy. “Stop laughing!” she yelped.

“yeah, okay, just a sec-” he burst out again “okay, okay, i'm done.” his smile and pin pricks widened as he softly took his hand and whispered “looking forward seeing how you'll do that, kiddo.” with that, he just teleported her in front of the door. _Back in the snow..._ Now, she had to deal with Toriel. She hoped that she could come to a reasonable agreement with her... She didn't feel like breaking the poor goat monster's heart... But she couldn't stay here either and finally made up her mind: she was going to tell her as soon as she came back.

Frisk kept thinking about how she was going to tell Toriel as she went through the corridor. Its wetness made her feel sick. For some reason, it felt really warmer as she got closer to the house. At the time she reached the stairs, she was soaked in sweat. What was going on up there? It was even hotter inside. _Don't tell me... A fire?!_

“Toriel!!!” she coughed “T-Toriel! Where are you?!” she headed toward the living room but no one was there. _Strange... I don't smell smoke... And I don't see any fire either..._ She went on to the kitchen, but no goat lady in sight and it was getting even warmer to the point that her exposed skin felt about to roast. As she turned around, a disturbing voice echoed.

“I am here, my child.”

Something... Was wrong. It seemed that... Toriel was the source of this heat? And it was getting worse...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a bitch :D  
> No, really, I feel so bad about ending it there so I'll post the next one as soon as possible!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! And thanks to all the people who left kudos and comments, you're the best! <3 
> 
> Undertale for the PS4...*rumble*


	5. Through the fire and flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel burns stuff.  
> Frisk likes dogs.  
> No puns intended... For now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey, guys! It's currently 1 am here and I'm almost dead, but everything is fiiiiiiiine!  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading! This chapter was really hard to write for some reason and ended up to be longer than I planned...  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it! See you at the end for more notes!

Frisk hated fire drill. The loud alarm, the crowd of students... Just the thought of being in an overcrowded corridor again was making her sick. So she skipped. Once, twice and then, every single time. Oh, she wasn't alone, sure, her friends were always there and it wasn't like those drills could useful, right? She could bet that they never explained what to do when a goat monster with fire in her hand was in front of you, obviously losing her sanity.

“T-Toriel?...” she stepped back “W-what's wrong?” _Except the fire coming out of your hands._

Toriel followed Frisk's stare and chuckled “Oh, you mean that?” she lifted her paw “Do not worry, my child, it will not hurt me.”

_Actually, I was worried about me. You know... Humans burn._

“On the other hand...” she lifted her other paw and chuckled. “You have done something extremely reprehensible.” _Oh no..._ “Behind you.”

Frisk slowly turned around and discovered with horror what Toriel was pointing on the counter. Her backpack. She had forgotten her backpack. With everything inside. Including the history book. Without the joke book jacket on it. And the bag was open. She quickly turned back to face Toriel again, terrified.

“L-listen Toriel, it's not what you think...” she gulped.

“And what am I supposed to think you sneaky brat?” Toriel vociferated. “That you didn't intend to escape?” a twisted smile worked its way onto her face. It seemed almost... Expectant? She was giving her a chance to change her mind! Frisk knew she could lie, she knew she could make everything go back to normal...

“... No, you are right. That's exactly what you thought.” But she refused. “You lied to me, Toriel! How am I supposed to trust you?! I thought you wanted to help me!” Toriel's flames expanded. “Oh no, that's not gonna work like that! You cannot threaten me!” The goat monster took a step forward, compelling Frisk to move backward until she collided with the counter.

“Actually, my child, I think I can.”

The monster's magic spiraled around the room, burning Frisk's exposed skin. Toriel was up to something. Frisk struggled to keep her eyes open despite the heat and, therefore, caught a glimpse of what her opponent was scheming. The flames in Toriel's were dividing into small fireballs, and, before Frisk could say anything, she threw them at her. Unable to avoid them, she threw herself on the wooden floor, scratching her leg against a drawer which she broke open in the process. She tried to catch her breath but only inhaled smoke. Coughing and sweating, her vision blurred by her irritated eyes. She felt almost relieved that she didn't put makeup on that morning... However, her alleviation was cut short as she noticed that the goat monster was now two inches away from her. Shaking, her jaw clenched to prevent herself from screaming, she lifted her head and met Toriel's red blazing eyes. She crawled back until her back met the counter, terrified, turning her head left and right as if an exit would suddenly appear, but the only thing that caught her gaze was the content of the drawer next to her: a rusty, blunt knife was laid there, almost calling for her. At the exact moment her eyes fixed upon the blade, she felt something wringing in her, urging her to grab it. She hesitated, unable to tear her gaze away from the object, but Toriel's sugary voice brought her back to reality.

“I am willing to give you a second chance, my child.” she began to stroke her hair “All I want is to protect you...” she whispered.

“B-by burning me alive?” she stuttered in a strangled voice.

Toriel shrugged “You obliged me to resort to this extreme measures...” she sighed “You humans are so stubborn...”

“T-that's...” she gulped “That's sick and wrong, Toriel!” Frisk was now bristling with rage, pushing her hand away, she screamed: “I'd rather die than staying with a psycho like you!”

The goat monster smile disappeared and, while her hand was hanging in the air, she straightened up, making Frisk feel even smaller and, in a bloodcurdling voice, declared: “So be it.”. At those words, fire reformed in her hands, making the high schooler's blood run cold. “I prefer killing you myself than letting Asgore do it...”

_What kind of twisted logic was that?!_

“I am sorry, my child.”

It wasn't over, right? It couldn't be over just like that... No, something was screaming in her head that it wasn't. The knife. She was ordered to take it, she **had to** take it. It was the only way to stay alive, in this situation, it was **killed or be killed**. In a split of a second, she grabbed the weapon with both hands and held it in front of her. Determination rushed through her body as a torrent, clutching her soul. Her sudden gesture froze Toriel for a second. The monster opened her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth, and seemed to hesitate about what she was going to say before muttering: “I thought I had gotten rid of that thing...” she scornfully looked at it but didn't dare to move forward. Emboldened by the monster's restrain, Frisk slightly straightened.

“B-back off!” she ordered, her voice rough because of the smoke, still holding the knife tight, but Toriel didn't move the least bit. “I said: BACK OFF!” she fiercely swung the knife in front of her. Toriel finally stepped back, allowing Frisk to stand up and grab her backpack. “D-don't move...”. Despite her warning, Toriel tried to get closer to her, causing her to swing her blade once more as she skirted the goat monster, hugging the walls to exit the kitchen. As soon as she entered the living room, Frisk turned around and ran as if the devil himself was after her. She heard the sound tapping feet behind her, Toriel was chasing her. Not daring to look behind her, she hurtled down the stairs, almost tripping. Once in the corridor, she closed the door behind her and, in a moment of clarity, she unscrewed with her knife the already loose door knob which fell heavily on the ground. The blade broke in the process but she didn't pay attention to it and left it there. Not losing a second, she resumed on running through the corridor.

After a couple of minutes, the sound of a detonation resonated in the hallway, its blow was so violent that Frisk crashed roughly on the gravelly ground and squealed as she grazed her arms. The goat monster had simply burst the door, it has been so easy for her to do that... Frisk was terrified, lying on her stomach, she tried to get up, but was too exhausted to move an inch. Desperate to feel so weak, she sobbed. Toriel was getting closer and she couldn't lift more than her head...

_Get up. Now._

She felt something echoing in her soul, ordering her to move, but she couldn't, she was so scared, so tired...

_Get up, Frisk!_

…She slammed her hand against the floor, her elbow supporting her.

_You can do it._

Clenching her jaw and lifting her head, she managed to get on her knee, Toriel was coming, but Frisk was already on the starting blocks and dashed toward the end of the corridor which seemed like the least threatening thing at this moment. The cold came as a relief, she was almost at the door! However, the feeling was short-lived: the door was closed and magic was required to open it. Panicking, she pounded the door with her fists, the sound of Toriel's steps was getting closer. She punched the door harder, maybe she didn't need magic to open it, maybe by just touching it... Suddenly, a memory struck her: _the door can be opened from the outside!_

“Somebody helps me!” she yelled “Please!!!”

But nobody came.

She fell on her knee, weakly hitting the gate. “...Please...” she let her hand slide to the crest engraved in the door, Toriel was a few feet behind her, it was over. “... let me out of here...” It smelled like smoke. “...I'll do anything...”. Her soul was hurting, something was drilling in it and it was excruciating. “Let me out of here!” She punched violently and, as a response, the door suddenly burst open. Without further ado, Frisk jumped on her feet, not believing what had just happened, and dashed through the opening, ran up the stairs to embrace the cold and the snow. Never the icy sensation on her burning skin had felt so pleasurable, but she didn't have time to enjoy it as much as she wanted, the goat monster was still behind her and she had to run. Maybe hiding in the wood...? _Heeellooo, Frisk! She has fire power! Those trees won't last more than five minutes against her!_ _Plus, she'll only have to follow your footprints in the snow!_

Only one path laid in front of her, literally and figuratively speaking.

“My child!” Toriel's voice came from the distance “Come back here you little brat!”. She had definitely lost it. Frisk couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly happened to the goat monster to turn her into such a... _freak_. The word was a bit strong but it was the idea.

After about fifteen minutes of running in the snow, Frisk finally arrived at Sans' sentry station, but the skeleton was nowhere to be seen... She silently cursed and leaned on the huge lamp next to her to catch her breath. Something seemed a bit odd about the object, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

 _No time to think about it, Frisky. You have to go now!_ She ordered to herself.

As she retreated her hand from the lamp, she noticed a hand-shaped black mark and realized that she was covered in ashes.

_Great. Now I have to add dry skin to my problems..._

Luckily, Frisk was used to exercising, five years as a cheerleader with 2 at the head of the team, she had developed quite a good stamina, she could handle running a few miles, but the snow and the shock due to the prevent events were true milestones. She was slow and Toriel was getting closer. After five more minutes of painful running, she arrived at an intersection and, judging from the slapping she heard coming from her left, she hastily made the choice to rush straight ahead. She couldn't afford to be stuck by a river, even if there were a bridge, it's still better safe than sorry.

Five minutes later, she saw another sentry station from afar.

 _Maybe he's there..._ She silently hoped.

Frisk wasn't sure of Sans' intentions but if he really “needed” her, then he wouldn't let Toriel reduce her to ashes... Right? Once again, her hoped were mercilessly crushed. The so-called sentry station was actually a huge cardboard box with a sign reading “SENTRY STATION” and a long text she didn't take the time to read. What a cruel joke...She felt desperate: she was too exhausted to run and Toriel was near. She merely his behind the cardboard shack after quickly erasing her footprints, and curled up in the snow, her back against the cardboard.

Something in her was yelling that if she hadn't broken the knife... What if she hadn't broken it? What would she have done? Attacked her? An eight feet tall monster using fire magic? Riiiiiight... That sounded smart...

The crunch of footsteps on the snow made her aware of Toriel's presence, as well as the fact that she couldn't flee anymore. She heard her snooping around, looking in the cardboard box and slowly approaching her. Frisk hugged herself tighter, wishing to disappear more than ever, but she knew she had had enough miracles for one day. It was too late, the monster was so close that she could hear her breathing. Yet, she found herself praying for something to save her. As stupid as it sounded, she didn't want to die burnt alive in the middle of nowhere without anyone knowing what could've happened to her... As to fulfill her wish, Toriel suddenly froze and stepped back. It took Frisk a few seconds to figure out what had compelled the monster to make such an unexpected gesture, before hearing a loud noise that was approaching. Something huge was coming, and it was fast.

Toriel seemed reluctant but finally ran away, allowing Frisk a sigh of relief. Well, maybe she had one more miracle after all. However, the fear came back as fast as it left when she realized that whatever had made Toriel flee, it was bound to be much more threatening than the goat monster... She was far from being safe!

Still hiding behind the fake station, she dared to take a quick peek to see what was approaching before hastily going back to her previous position. From what she perceived in that split of a second, the creature, which she assumed to be a monster, was humanoid and dressed in red and white. She wondered if she could risk another quick glare but abandoned the idea: the monster was now a few feet away from the box and was getting even closer. They stopped for a second and Frisk assumed that they were looking at the footprints that Toriel left, before resuming their loud walk to the cardboard. The creature stopped, probably looking inside the fake station, before stating:

“WELL, NOTHING TODAY...”

If it was intended to be a whisper, it had been so loud that Frisk almost jumped out of her skin. The monster stepped back and stood there for a minute. Frisk was tensed and held her breath, wondering if they noticed her, but the monster turned their heels and walked back to where they came from.

Frisk held still for another minute before sighing lousily. Peace, finally. Yet, she couldn't allow herself to stay much longer. She was freezing and Toriel might come back. Gathering her forces, she managed to get up and took a few step, shivering because of the cold. A detail struck her: she hadn't noticed the presence of actual trees before! She wondered how possibly they could survive without sunlight and assumed that it was due to a mutation. Or maybe magic. After all, every fucking thing was magic down there... With the calm atmosphere, her adrenaline rush was replaced by exhaustion and hunger. Still walking, she took her backpack and rummaged through the main pocket in order to find some snacks. She finally grabbed one and read the label: Octopus flavored chips... _What the hell?_ Munching them slowly, she finished the entire packet at the time she reached a sign. “Absolutely NO MOVING!!!” it read. A new sentry station was standing a few feet away, this time, a true one. Dog treats were half buried in the snow, they looked a bit... Burnt? That was weird... She carefully walked toward it, wondering how to cross it without moving. She took one step, then another, and another... Suddenly, a humanoid dog sprung out from behind the counter and Frisk froze. The monster's fur was mostly white, except for the upper part of his face, was wearing a pink tank top with a dog face on it and leopard printed pants... _Fashion faux-pas..._ But one detail struck her more than anything she had ever seen since she arrived in the Underground... That dog was smoking a dog treat. A dog treat. She wasn't ready for that.

“Did something move?”

 _Was that guy talking to himself?!_ Frisk tensed and straightened up.

“Was it my imagination?”

 _Riddoch Syndrome?_ Frisk had learned about it in class... In the book about neurological pathology she had been reading during the lesson.

“If something WAS moving... For example, a human...”

_Uh oh..._

“I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!” The dog jumped out of his sentry station, looking around with a suspicious look on his face. A freezing gust hit Frisk, making her unconsciously shiver. _Shit..._

“MOVING?”

Frisk straightened up again. _Not moving, not moving... What the almighty fuck?!_ Doggo had thrown a cyan dagger at her. Frisk didn't have time to think about what to do. Frozen with fear, she couldn't bring herself to move but was still focused enough to notice the snowflake on the way that was simply... Passed through? It simply laid on the ground, not the least disturbed by the blade that just went through it. The moment she realized that the dagger was about to hit her, it was too late. Frisk shut her eyes tightly, tensing every single muscle of her body, waiting for the pain of being stabbed to come. But nothing came. Frisk slowly opened her eyes, wondering if the dagger had just... disappeared? Or maybe... No... Impossible...

“It moved! It didn't NOT move!” he barked. The dog was now closer and Frisk could read his name on his spiky collar: “Doggo”... _What kind of name is that...?_ The dog was getting closer and closer and Frisk couldn't help but find it... cute. She had always loved dogs but her father never allowed her to have one. Doggo was now a few inches away from her, so close that she could almost...

“Pet?”

_Oh shit..._

“WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!” Doggo barked loudly. “PET! PET! PET!”

Frisk stood still, still shocked by her unconscious act.

“POT?”

_What's..._

“PAT?”

_...going..._

“pEt?”

_...on...?_

Frisk stood still while Doggo was running around, barking. She almost snickered: that dog was precious... In his own strange way...

After getting excited over nothing for a few minutes, Doggo jumped back in his station, slightly traumatized by those events.

“S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving...” She almost felt sorry for scaring the dog so much, but he tried to kill her so... Well, in a way, he deserved it. “...I'm gonna need some dog treats for this...” he lit one and laid down, looking at the ceiling of his shack. _Well... Have a good trip... I guess..._

Frisk slowly and carefully got back to walking, but her precautions weren't necessary since Doggo stayed still.

She kept going for about a mile, thinking. Sans had been right, she didn't any plan, no idea of what to do... She escaped death so many times in a couple of hours, what if next time, her luck let her down? Great, now she was depressed and probably about to die in the snow with nobody knowing what happened! She was cold, she was tired, her feet were hurting and she was covered in ashes and sweat and felt gross! _Fuck my life..._ As she was thinking that, life decided to get her revenge for the curse and Frisk lamely slipped on a big ice puddle she hadn't noticed. She struggled to keep her balance as she kept sliding uncontrollably and finally arrived at the other side, crashing in the snow. Dazed by what just happened, she looked behind her, a hand on her heart, and saw a sign in the middle of the ice. Thanks to her good view, she was able to read it:

“North: Ice

South: Ice

West: Ice

East: Snowdin Town (… and ice)”

… _Thanks, that was very... Informative... A town, huh... That might worth checking out..._

Frisk went on, not really paying attention to her surroundings until she crossed a plate of spaghetti. A plate of spaghetti and a microwave. On two separates tables. Yet, it seemed like the least weird thing down there... She just ignored it and went on. As she was walking, a strange creature shaped like a snowflake jumped on her way.

“My name is Snowdrake, **ICE** to meet you!”

“...”

“...”

“Okay, I'm out of here.” she tried to get past the monster but he stopped her.

“W-wait!” he thought for a couple of seconds “Let's... **CHILL** out together!”

Frisk gave him a scornful look “... Have you realized your own name was a pun?” she asked, taking him aback.

“... OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT!” Snowdrake began to freak out, his pathetic attitude made Frisk snicker. Surprised, Snowdrake blushed and smiled widely before bowing as a final salute.

“Thanks, you are all great.” with that, he fluttered back in the wood.

 _Well... That was a waste of time..._ she thought as she resumed walking until she arrived at an intersection. She read the sign, hoping to find some directions, but only “Warning: Dog Marriage” was written on it. Remembering the previous one _,_ she ignored the southern road at went straight ahead, but only met with a dead end. _Oh, great..._ Worried that Toriel might catch up with her, she turned around and ran back to where she came from. As she stepped on the snow, she heard a “click” but was too focused on running away to hear it. Finally arriving at the intersection, Frisk headed south and tripped miserably on a hole she hadn't seen, crashing violently in the snow. _What... What are those fucking holes in the middle of the way?!_ She looked in and saw the points of the spikes in them. This discovery made her feel lucky to be only wet and covered in snow and mud and convinced her to move forward as quickly as possible.

As she crossed a small bridge, Frisk heard someone coming. The thought of meeting again with Toriel froze her with fear, but, luckily for her, two caped figures arrived. Judging by their looks, Frisk assumed that they were the dogs mentioned on the sign. The dogs got closer to Frisk and began to... Sniff her?! Yuck! Frisk stood still, assuming that she had to use the same strategy as in the encounter with Doggo.

“What's that smell? (Where's that smell?)”

Or not...

“If you're a smell... (identify yoursmellf!)”

This time, Frisk was ready to avoid the attacks. If her assumptions were correct, she didn't have to move when the attacks were blue...

“Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to... to... Huh?” The dog who just spoke sniffed her again. “It smells like... (What's wrong, Dogaressa?)” The mentioned dog took her hood off. She was... Really cute! She covered in white fur and had long eyelashes. Frisk was surprised to see how lady-like she was, despite being a dog. “Are you... A weird puppy? Dogamy! Look!” The other dog took off his hood, too. He had the same appearance as Dogaressa but with really thick, black eyebrows and a banana haircut which made his face... Quite funny. “(A weird puppy?)”

Dogamy stepped forward, next to Dogaressa and smelled Frisk. “(Yes, it definitely smells like one...)... But it doesn't look like one...” Hoping that she could avoid the fight, Frisk did the same thing she did to Doggo and reluctantly pet Dogaressa, her eyes set on the dog's sharp teeth. A thrill went through Dogaressa's body. “Did you just... Pet me? (Hey! What about me?)” Dogaressa was now swinging her tail and Dogamy moved even closer. Frisk pet him, too, and obtained the same result.

“Dogs can pet other dogs???” they seemed truly astonished “(A new world has opened up for us...)” They were now petting each other affectionately. “Thanks, weird puppy!”

Frisk, despite being utterly shocked by what was going on, managed to stammer a “You're welcome...”, hoping that those two weirdos would leave her alone, but, as they were seemingly leaving, Dogaressa turned back and asked her: “Say... Are you lost or something? You look cold and all dirty... Do you want us to call your parents?”

At those words, Frisk nearly jumped out of her skin.

“You could?! Really?!” Finally, she could call someone for help!

“Sure!” Dogaressa smiled and took something in her pocket “Here, you can use my phone.” She handed it to her.

“Thank you!” Frisk hurriedly took the phone, eager to call her father, she quickly entered his number and pressed it against her ear. She was so happy that she could have cried, she was finally able to reach them! They must have been so worried... And finally, she could talk to them! Ask her dear dad to save her from this nightmare! She was so close to freedom...

But life had to be a bitch. Her hopes were shattered as a robotic voice informed her that the number couldn't be reached. She tried to call a second time, and a third, and a fourth... Yet, nothing. She knew she should have figured that she couldn't reach the surface from the Underground. If that was possible, monsters would have called them a long time ago and yet... Yet she had been hoping... Tears formed in her eyes as she gave back the phone.

“You couldn't reach them?” Dogaressa asked, seemingly concerned.

“No... They must have turned off their phone...” If only that was the truth... She wiped her eyes.

“I-It's gonna be okay!” she seemed really unsure of what to say “Where do you live? We can bring you back!”

As nice as Dogaressa was, Frisk knew she couldn't tell them she was coming from the surface, especially after letting them believe that she was a puppy, and telling them she lived with Toriel was out of the question.

“... I don't know...” she pitifully answered.

“Er... Maybe you can show us how you arrived here?...” Dogaressa seemed more and more worried for her.

“I-I don't remember...” she had to keep lying, it was her only way to get out of this situation.

“Huh... Do you know someone who could help you?...” the poor dog lady looked desperate, she clearly wanted to help but seemed uncomfortable with children. However, her offer gave Frisk an idea.

“Yes! There is someone!” She put on her best puppy dog eyes “His name is Sans! Sans the skeleton!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for revenge, bitches :D Frisk is tired of those craps!  
> If you got the reference of the title, you get an imaginary brownie! No, I know, I shouldn't be that nice... No, thank YOU.  
> *clear her throat* ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading! Next time:... Fewer dogs. I promise. And more skeletons, too...  
> Bye! (Omg... That's lame, but I didn't know how to conclude and I'm super sleepy...)
> 
> Edit :
> 
> In the next chapter, I might address some... sensitive subjects such as bullying. I want to let you know that, when I was much younger, it happened to me, too. I acknowledge harassment as a major issue and I don't want to show disrespect toward people who might have suffered from it, but, as you've probably figured out, Frisk is on the mean girls' side... If you aren't comfortable with the subject, please, let me know. I don't want to trigger anything and make you hate the character and this story which is not supposed to make anyone feel bad, but to have a lot of fun seeing a modern bitchy teen struggling in the Underground. If you don't want to speak of it in the comment section, which I perfectly understand, you can send me an email, my address is on my profile.  
> Thank you.


	6. Uncle Sansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans are finally reunited, what could possibly go wrong?
> 
> /!\ Warning: mention of bullying /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm so so so sorry for being that late and with such a short chapter... I had a lot of stuff going on and I didn't expect any of it to happen... But no worry, I'm back on tracks! Plus, it kinda helped me understand bitchy Frisk better in some twisted way x)  
> Oh, and I watched Yuri on Ice, it's a good anime with some hilarious wtf moments! I can't wait for the movie or the season 2 or whatever will come next.  
> About the bullying thing, it's still very light, but let me know if that bothers you. Don't wanna trigger anyone:'(  
> Ok, enough talking: I hope you'll enjoy that chapter, please let me know in the comments what you think about it since I'm still a bit unsure about its quality...

On her second year of high school, Frisk had a fight with a junior. Oh, nothing serious, the girl had been a bitch or something, she couldn't even remember, but what she remembered was what she had done to that student. At first, it was only rumors, childish gossip trying to make everyone think she was the biggest slut, yet so surrealistic that nobody could have ever believed them... Or at least, that's what she thought... Then, things went out of hands... That girl was really popular at the time, pretty, too, she and Frisk quickly became “friends”, or at least, part of the same group, and, yeah, stabbing your friend in the back wasn't the nicest thing to do but she deserved it! Plus, Frisk couldn't have known that her friends were gonna act like that, she didn't get why the boys took part in it! She hadn't told them to do anything, they just...did it... And they got suspended, too. Frisk avoided it, thanks to her father, but she hadn't understood why she had been accused in the first place, at the time, she felt like she wasn't responsible for any of this, but now... She wasn't so sure anymore... Anyway, if Frisk had retained anything from this experience, it was that, when you want your revenge, first, you must act alone, one one one. Second, you have to make sure you always look like the good guy, and third...

“Here we are!”

Always take your opponent by surprise.

“Thank you... I was really scared...” Frisk said with a weak voice and her best puppy dog eyes, making Dogaressa blush slightly.

The three of them were on Sans' porch, ready to knock on the incredibly big door: the thing was about one story tall. _That's the least he could have done to let his ego in..._ Yes, she was cold and bitter.

“Are you sure you're gonna be okay with him... I mean... He is... Quite the character...”

“Oh, don't worry, Dogaressa! I know Uncle Sansy by heart!” At her words, the couple almost burst out in laughter, tear in their eyes.

 _Ugh... Maybe the “uncle” thing was a bit overkill..._ Frisk blushed and cleared her throat.

“Hum... Maybe we should knock...” Dogaressa suggested. Frisk nodded.

They waited a couple of minutes before hearing the sound of something loud falling on the ground, followed by muffled swears and a vague “coming!” or maybe it was “come in!”... Either way, they waited outside until a shabby skeleton, with – for some reasons – bags under his eye sockets, opened the door. His look was even messier than the last time she saw him and, considering it was a couple of hours ago, Frisk was almost impressed. He had his usual pink slippers but his socks weren't even matching... And the rest of his outfit was... Interesting. He was wearing a white t-shirt with what seemed like a ketchup stain on it, baggy pajama pants with little dancing skeletons print and a torn blue peignoir. What a feast for the eyes. Frisk raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before finally greeting him.

“Hi, Sans.” she shot a triumphant look at him.

After a couple second of silence, he shut the door, leaving Frisk, Dogaressa, and Dogamy completely clueless on the porch.

“Hey!!! Open up!!!” Dogaressa angrily hammered the door until Sans opened it again, a hopeless look on his face. “Finally!” barked Dogaressa.

“hey, sorry, i thought i was having a bad dream...” he glared heavily at Frisk, wondering why the hell she was there. He knew that she would try to escape, but he didn't expect her to actually succeed! “how can i help you?” he asked, his eyes still on Frisk.

“Er... We found that puppy in the wood and she claims that she knows you so...” Dogaressa hesitantly stated. Sans laid a judging glare on Frisk. That human wanted to play smart? Then she'd better try again cause he was no fool.

“never seen her in my life, sorry.” he hastily declared, about to close the door again. Frisk stepped forward and stopped the door with her foot, still wearing a smug smile, bending slightly toward him. No, he was not going to let her deal with this mess alone!

“Come on, _Uncle Sansy_ -” she heavily insisted on the nickname, making his pinpricks disappear in surprise. “-I know you love teasing me! That's no fun anymore.” she squealed with an innocent tone, slightly swinging her arms back and forth.

Sans seemed about to throw up, his mouth slightly open and, seemingly, wincing in pain, while Dogaressa and Dogamy were biting their tongues to keep themselves from laughing. Frisk was almost embarrassed but he knew what she had to do. Plus, looking at the skeleton's distress was purely hilarious.

Dogaressa was the first to come back to her senses.

“Hum... Sorry to ask you that, but it's freezing outside, can we come in?” she pointed Frisk “She's turning blue.”

Indeed, Frisk hadn't noticed, too focused on keeping her act, that she was freezing. Sans, still utterly shocked by what he just heard, mumbled a “whatever” and stepped aside to let them in, casting Frisk a gaze full of hatred. He wouldn't be outsmarted by a human! As long as Dogamy and Dogaressa where there, he couldn't do anything and she could toy with him as much as she wanted...

Frisk wasn't really confident: her plan was a bit weak, but, if Sans really meant it when he said that he needed her, it could work. If her assumptions were correct, Sans wouldn't want the dog couple to know that she was a human, since they would probably capture her... It was risky, but she didn't really have a choice. In the worst case, he would reveal her identity. In the best... She wasn't sure... She had no idea what Sans' intentions toward her were... His words echoed in her head: _“come with me or stay with toriel. either way, you'll die down here. the only difference is how long it will take.”_... Maybe coming here was a terrible mistake after all... Once again, she had been impulsive... No. She would do it. No matter what, she would find a way to make him help her! After all, “only a being with both human and monster soul can pass through the barrier from the inside”...

The idea of taking a monster soul made Frisk shiver, but not with fear or apprehension... Something in her was actually... thrilled by this idea, sending a wave of pleasure to her brain. She gasped at the feeling. Dogamy looked at her, startled, but she was the most taken aback. She didn't understand why she had this feeling, and it scared her.

Entering the warm living room got her out of her thought. The room looked a lot like his office, full of garish and mismatched furniture and color. The carpet was blue and wave-printed, the walls reddish purple and the baseboard... Bright orange... _Dear Lord..._ Matching with the front door, the ceiling was strangely high. Yet, the room was surprisingly empty: a green couch with was facing the TV at her left, a covered in various papers and books was standing at her right and... That's all. Sure, this living-room was not that big, compared to Frisk's, but the lack of furniture made her wonder how he was possibly able to live like that. Moreover, live in this mess! The entrance was correct, but the further she went in, the most she noticed the number of... Whatever that was, on the stairs. Books, empty pizza cardboard, plates, papers, socks... And she could have sworn that she had seen something running away! Something hairy! It was a literal waterfall of garbage, coming from the upper floor and falling from the stairs. Disgusted and appalled, Frisk felt even dirtier than before by just standing in this house and, noticing her discomfort, Sans flashed her a wry smile, before offering them to sit down on the couch. Frisk agreed reluctantly, sitting lightly on the edge of the sofa. Dogaressa stayed up and asked Sans to talk with him privately. The skeleton agreed and led her to what Frisk assumed to be the kitchen.

Frisk and Dogamy, who had sat beside her, waited a couple of minute in an awkward silence until the dog broke it by clearing his throat.

“(Are you alright? You seemed kinda... weird back then.)” he asked.

“Uh... Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit tired...” she quickly answered. It wasn't a lie, she was actually quite exhausted.

“(I see.)”

The uncomfortable silence came back.

“S-so...” she wasn't really confident about what she was about to ask “You know Sans...” _That's not even a question..._ She punched herself mentally.

“(Yes. He used to work as a sentry a few years ago. We used to hang out a bit, with other friends and his-)” Dogamy cut himself out and Frisk noticed it. As she was about to ask him what he was going to say, Dogaressa and the skeleton came back, stopping Frisk's investigation. The two of them were still talking animatedly, well, actually, Dogaressa was talking and Sans seemed eager to close the topic.

“Are you sure that it's gonna be fine?” the female dog asked.

“yeah, chill out...” he lazily answered.

“I wouldn't worry if Papyrus was there...”

At her words, Frisk noticed that Sans' pin pricks disappeared. She had begun to understand that it happened when the skeleton was displeased or serious. Frisk had no idea who Papyrus was, but Sans seemed to despise them even more than her.

 _I already love this Papyrus guy..._ she ironically thought.

“welp, he's not.” he coldly replied. Dogaressa looked apologetic, before realizing that they were already back in the living room. She approached Frisk and pet her head with a proud smile, making Frisk wonder if showing them that dogs can pet one another was such a good idea, but she kept up the act, looking at the dog lady with puppy-dog eyes, internally screaming her not to mess with her hair.

“Everything is fine, weird puppy! Your uncle Sansy-” she kept herself from snickering while Sans cringed again “-will take care of you and call your parents.”

Frisk hugged Dogaressa. _This way, she can't mess my hair anymore..._ And glared at Sans with what she tried to make a smug smile, but was too uncertain to really be considered as one.

“Thank you Dogaressa. I don't know what I'd have done without you...”

Dogaressa blushed slightly and returned the hug. Frisk did the same with Dogamy, before bidding them goodbye. Once they disappeared from her sight, she closed the door and turned around to face Sans. His pinpricks had disappeared once more, and she couldn't read his expression. It felt like a mix of “i've slept two hours in two days so gimme a break.”, “what the fuck?” and... Hey! Was that a mocking smile?!

“wasn't expecting ya so soon.” he snorted. “ya chose the quick death? smart girl.”

_Shit._

“and what's the “uncle sansy” thing?” he cringed again “that's freaking me out.”

“Oh, shut up! I tried to be convincing!” she bitterly replied “Let me explain, okay? I didn't choose anything! Toriel went nuts and tried to kill me. Yes, sorry dumb face, but the quick death option isn't specific to you, now.”

Sans was utterly dumbfounded. He knew that Toriel could go bananas sometimes but he never expected her to lose her marbles!

“... you're kidding, right?” the human had to be lying. True, Toriel was a bit emotionally unstable, but who wouldn't be after living alone for so long? And, yes, she had an obsession with children: not in a gross way, but still. Yet, he couldn't picture her about to kill someone, she was one of the nicest people he had ever met and, if SHE lost it...

“Do I look like I'm kidding?” _maybe not, but I sure look dirty..._ she noticed and started cleaning her clothes by tapping on them, whipping up small clouds of ashes. Sans watched her absentmindedly before being struck with a realization:

The dust on her clothes...was filled with Toriel's magic.

His eye sockets widened and his smile flattened, his whole expression filling with hatred and rage as she continued speaking.

“Listen, I was thinking about something. Maybe we can make a deal or so-”

She was cut in the middle of her sentence by the magic appearing around her, and, before she knew it, she was smashed on the wall, a couple of inches away from the TV. She squealed as her back hit the hard material, stealing her breath. She immediately crashed on her knee, still pinned against the wall, feeling like an elephant had been put on her chest.

“what...” he was shaking “what have you done?!”

Frisk had never heard him shout before, despite his moody temper. Something was wrong and she knew that this time, she was in for a bad time...

Without letting her time to answer, Sans hastily reached her bosom, forcefully withdrawing her soul from it. He didn't have time for the human's pitiful excuses. The usual block around her glowing red heart was crumbling, making it way easier for him to take her soul out, and that was a good thing since he wasn't in the mood to wait.

The pain came fast and sharp, hitting Frisk's brain like a bullet. The mix of exhaustion and hurt was too much and she passed out, her soul still in Sans' gloved skeletal hands.

The skeleton was restless, panicking, even, he had to check her EXP! What if... _No, stay calm buddy..._ He didn't even notice that Frisk stopped screaming, too focused on the glowing heart in his hands. He examined it thoroughly, but... Nothing? No EXP, no LV... Her soul was... Flawless. Except... What was that? He bent closer to the glowing heart and notices a really tiny darker spot. Despite being the Judge, he had never seen that kind of thing before. It didn't look like a wound... He checked her EXP and LV again nothing, her stats were all zeros. He looked at the human form against the wall.

“you really didn't dust her...” he whispered, taken aback.

He finally noticed that Frisk wasn't moving anymore. He stepped closer to the passed out human on the floor, her soul was still whole so he assumed that she was still alive. Her short hair was partly covering her face, sticking to her slightly opened lips, this aureole of brown strands softening her pained tensed expression. She looked delicate, harmless, her skin seemed so smooth... He sighed, maybe he had been a bit impulsive... It was always the case with humans... Maybe Toriel wasn't the only one who had a problem there... Well, she was exhausted already so he concluded that he didn't need to feel so guilty about knocking her out and deducted it was the reason for the stain on her soul. Thinking that way made him feel terrible about himself, but he was tired, too. The skeleton didn't have a real night of sleep in... Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had one... And yet he has to use his magic even more...

The skeleton concentrated for a couple of seconds before releasing his magic; a cyan halo engulfed Frisk unconscious body and lifted her from the ground. With that, he teleported to the small cabin beside his house. It was messy as hell, but, at least, she wouldn't escape from there, nor find anything to use as a weapon. He carelessly let her down, almost dropping her, before realizing that wasn't such a good idea. He looked at her sleepy figure on the ground: _if it didn't crack or bleed, then it's fine._ He mentally stated. _meh, who cares anyway?_

With that, he teleported back to the house.

* * *

“Hey, that's not my problem, okay?”

Two girls were facing each other in a school bathroom. One was a tall, slightly muscular, blond and the other, a smaller, slim brunette.

“It's not always about you, Sarah.” the brunette purple piercing eyes were scornfully gauging the girl in front of her.

“YOU told them to do it!”

“No, I didn't!” the brunette replied, her voice a bit unsure.

“Frisk, you're pitiful...”

“Fuck you. You're the pitiful one, now.” she flashed Sarah a despising smile. “I'm not the friendless one here.”

Sarah looked down, tears filling her eyes “What did I even do to you?...”

“Oh, come on! You know exactly what you did!”

“No!” she screamed “No! I have no idea! Whatever this is, I'm sorry, okay?” she was about to cry “Please... Let's be friends again...”

Frisk hesitated but didn't have the chance to answer.

“Wow, that's so PATHETIC, Sarah.”

Two girls were standing in the door frame: the one who just talked was a tiny, long red-haired girl, and the other one was even about her size with the same haircut as Frisk, but her hair was black and curly. The both of them walked in.

“Huuuh, please be my friend.” the red-haired one mimicked while the other one was laughing. “What? You wanna cry? Ooooh, did I hurt your feelings? Bitches have feelings now?” her friend laughed even louder.

Frisk didn't react. They were her friends after all... Maybe Sarah didn't deserve it, but she couldn't risk her friendship for her...

“Frisk, please...” Sarah muttered, looking at her.

“...”

* * *

Leaving her nightmare to another one: reality, Frisk painfully woke up. The floor was cold against her palms and, whilst it eased her headache, pierced her skin like needles. She silently cursed: once again, she was someone's prisoner. This observation infuriated her: she wasn't some kind of damsel in distress! She was sick and tired of those Underground bullshit! Yet... She had to admit she was stuck and had no clue for how long she would be.

She laboriously got on her knees: looking eagerly around her for an exit. She was in a rectangular room, entirely wooden. Two small opaque windows facing a massive door were the only sources of light in the room. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the door: closed. _Of course._ She looked around, hoping to find a way to force it open but only found a switch that she triggered. At least, she had light, now... A naked light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, diffusing its dull glow lazily.

Frisk carefully examined the mechanism: the door was obviously locked with a key, but she suspected Sans to have also put a padlock... _Only one way to find out._ Luckily, her jailer had been sensitive enough to leave her bag on her back, and her head on her shoulder. _Such a gentleman!_ She sarcastically thought while she rummaged through the pockets of her backpack.

_Got it!_

Two bobby pins were now resting in her hand: she carefully bent them and looked in the barrel chamber: this would be an easy one. She inserted her bobby pins in it and started picking the lock. One by one, she pushed all the pins in the correct position, allowing the barrel to turn freely and the door... To stay closed. As she suspected, he had put a padlock... She kicked it as hard as she could but it didn't move an inch. She sighed and got up: that had been useless.

She went on to check the windows: they were small but she could eventually worm her way out... Now, she had to deal with the height issue since, like in the house, the ceiling was so high... As for the windows which were 9 foot above the floor. Now that the room was lighted, she was able to clearly see the disposition of its furniture. A blackboard was resting between the two windows, facing a table covered in papers and books. Frisk tossed them on the ground and pulled the table toward the wall, just under the right window. Once it was done, she grabbed the closest chair and put it on the table. She climbed on her construction and tried to open the window, but it was useless: it was locked. Being so close to the opaque glass allowed her to notice the bars outside: even if she shattered the glass, it wouldn't make any difference. She tried the other window, but no luck, it was all the same.

Out of rage, she kicked the chair and punched the door, screaming at the top of her lungs, before curling on the ground, trying to hold back her tears. She hated that guy... She hated him and she was afraid to die. But maybe... Maybe she should just give up... _No. Don't ever give up. You'll get your_ _ **revenge**_ _on them._

_Yes, I can't give up now! There must be another way!_

Once again, she got on her knee, maybe she could find something if she snooped around some more. She felt determined.

After examining every single wall, she began to feel tired, she was hungry, too, she hadn't had a real meal in two days. Now that she thought about it, Frisk realized that she never had to deal with hunger or exhaustion before, she had never been in a life threatening situation either... She opened her bag and took a chocolate bar. The sound of the wrapper she was removing felt comforting: it was familiar and only announced pleasure. The cacao smell was faint, but still present, making her mouth water and her stomach growl. She took a bite, the chocolate melted on her tongue: such a familiar feeling in an unfamiliar place made her eyes wet again; She savored it, trying to make it last as much as possible, before looking at the blackboard in front of her, and began to read what was written on it. It seemed to be calculus, but of what? She examined it even more carefully: she knew that type of exercise, they weren't easy since it was counting four-dimensional vectors instead of three.

It took a while for Frisk to decipher all of it, but she managed. Yet, she was missing some essential information... She rummaged through the papers on the floor, and then, everything made sense- well, not exactly, but her instincts were guiding her- she had seen those type exercises before... They were theoretical physics, but her tutor had taught her. Frisk had always been a smart child, she loved sciences, but her hobby wasn't compatible with her... Social obligations. However, to compensate, she had had tutors teaching her everything she desired to learn from her youngest age, making her considerably advanced compared to the other.

Before she knew it, Frisk was writing on the board with a piece of chalk that she had found on the floor, using her phone as a calculator.

 _15%._ she read, _… I might as well use it now... It's already 6 a.m.?! Shit, I really spent some time out._ She ignored her thoughts and focused on what she was doing. It had the advantage of keeping the idea of her coming soon death away.

She had no ideas of what she calculating, but she was doing it and it was going pretty smoothly. She was feeling it, everything was falling into place, the variables' conditions of existence were coherent, the equation results were logical, she was... She was finding actual results! It was making more and more sense and then, she realized, what she had been calculating was about...

A chill ran down her spine and a voice came from behind her:

“having fun messing with my stuff?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! And thank you for your comments, they always warm my heart <3  
> And, yes, I'm not ashamed of the "Uncle Sansy" thing. I'll live with it. Even if it's ridiculous and it still cracks me up. (I have a deplorable sense of humor...)  
> Oh, by the way, someone should be arriving soon... I hope it's for the best...  
> See you next time :p <3


	7. Let's try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans finally make a deal. Maybe they can start all over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! A new chapter? Already? Surprisingly, yes. :D The story (finally) begins. By that I mean that the romantic part should arrive soon x).  
> I hope you're as excited as I am!  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you'll enjoy!

Sans had been watching his phone for hours in a drowsy state: once again, his night had been short. He was lying on his bed, his blue covers were messy and partially on the ground, but he didn't care. Excited and worried at the same time, he taped on the contact info.

 _just call him._ he tried to convince himself _that won't be hard, just tap and tell him you have a human._

He stared at the phone again, his eye sockets pitch-black. This little game had been going on for hours now and he still hadn't done anything. It was getting ridiculous at this point and his cowardice was infuriating him.

_that's okay... ya don't need to call him now... he must be asleep by this time... yeah, you'll call tomorrow! this way, you'll interrogate the human during this time! it'll ease his job..._

Yet, another part of him was mockingly asking what would be the use of interrogating a human he had already judged. He threw his phone on a pile of dirty socks at the end of the room, rolled to his side and buried himself under his sheets. At times like this, Sans' liked to think that the world had disappeared, that everything had been erased, that he never existed... Yet, every time he closed his eye sockets, he saw the stars, the infinite space, galaxies were dancing before his eyes and he knew that he had to work harder and to go back to this world he despised to have a chance of finally seeing them. Going back to reality was the only way to silence those voices in his head, some were telling him to fight, but most of them were only making fun of his weakness and encouraging him to give up. And there was him. The only reason for Sans to live. His researches didn't matter, they did, at some point, but now... He wasn't even sure of what he was looking for. Heck, they weren't even useful anymore, the last human was there! Once again, he had failed. Nobody needed him. He didn't need him. He hated that human: she was the living proof of his failure and yet, she was his only hope... If only he could grab that damned phone and call him...

Those mixed feeling toward Frisk and his perpetual frustration weren't helping his insomnia so he decided to just get up. Out of the eight hours he had spent in his bed, he slept for half of them. Welp, that was always better than nothing.

Just like every single day, he got out of his bed, shivered when his toes touched the carpet, walked toward his closed, counting the exact seven steps he had to make to reach it, watched his clothes absentmindedly before taking a white shirt exactly identical to all the others, same for his basketball shorts, boxers and his hoodie. His only fancies were his socks: he had so many different pairs of so many different colors, prints, and shapes! Choosing a pair every morning was the only break he had from the monotony of his life. But today... He opened his drawer only to find it empty. All his socks were dirty. He sighed, maybe it was time to the laundry: that day felt already fucking wonderful.

Sans slipped into his slippers and picked his phone as well as a few pair of dirty socks, stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before shoving it in his pocket and exiting his room. The house was a mess, as usual: he wanted to clean it a bit, but the only thought was draining the little energy he had. Plus, he could do it the next day so what's the hurry?

The skeleton made his way to the kitchen, dragging his feet, counting his steps. When he arrived, he felt tired. He stuffed the socks in the wash-machine, poured some detergent and turned it on. The machine gently started purring as he grabbed some coffee powder and filled his kettle with water. Sans then opened the fridge: at least, he didn't need to do the groceries today. He took a cardboard box – on which “Grillby's” could be read – full of french fries and a bottle of ketchup and put them on the counter facing the wash-machine. Leaning on the countertop, he slowly munched on his fries that he drowned in ketchup, watching the loops of his socks in the washer.

Once he was done eating, Sans finally made his coffee and, as he was leaving the kitchen, suddenly realized something: humans need to eat... Right? He was almost sure that it was the case. One more problem to add to his list...

Once again, he opened the fridge and grabbed a box of sandwiches he bought at the local store. The lady who made them was a great cook, but he preferred Grillby. He also took a water bottle and a handful of paper towels. That would have to do, the human wasn't going to stay much longer after all... With that, he teleported to the garage. It wasn't the wisest decision, he was already pretty low on magic, and he almost missed his shortcuts, but he managed anyway, despite his exhaustion.

* * *

“what the fuck are ya doing?!”

Sans wasn't really mad, only... Disconcerted. The human has been writing not only on his board, but she also had some of his papers in her hands and looked... Flustered? Is that embarrassing for humans? He didn't really care about what was in this garage, that's why he locked her up in it, he had left all his documentation from a previous project he had given up.

Frisk was blushing furiously: she couldn't believe that she had been seen in her “nerd mode”... Her mouth was too dry for her to say anything, she just watched Sans stepping closer to the board and reading what she had written. That was SO embarrassing...

Sans was literally baffled: every single thing she had done was right! He had never thought of turning the problem this way, and she had just... Resolved it. She had found the necessary quantity of energies and the impact of his project on the space-time continuum. His eye sockets were glittering with excitement, but Frisk was still worried, maybe she shouldn't have done that... She looked at the skeleton's face only to discover his amazed expression.

 _Gross._ She winced _That guy is such a dork... Well... Even though I'm the one who had done that... Embarassiiiing..._ She cupped her face with her hands.

“...hey.”

Was he... talking to her?

“... What?” she replied, vexed by his disdain.

“... how did ya do that?”

Frisk almost laughed. Well, that was unexpected! But maybe... Maybe she was on to something there! Her self-confidence was suddenly boosted by his humility. She smirked discretely: she had to try.

“How did I do what?” she asked with an innocent look.

“...” Sans seemed too excited to care much about his pride anymore “how did ya manage to find those results here? i've been trying for months and i...” _shit_ , he was going too far and Frisk noticed it, she stepped forward to block Sans' view.

“I don't know exactly why you need those results,” she smirked wryly as she leaned on the board “but I think we can reach some sort of... Agreement.”

Sans' eye sockets went black again. Frisk suddenly realized her mistake: he could easily use his magic to knock her out again and-

“okay.”

She froze.

“... What?”

“i said okay. let's make a deal.”

Frisk was taken aback: she had... won? How come-

“can ya move aside? i can't see anything.”

“O-okay...” Frisk obeyed, mesmerized by Sans' neutral expression. The skeleton was serenely reading the board, his smile sometimes widening.

Once finished, he turned to face her, seemingly restless.

“alright, i guess we can negotiate...”

Frisk couldn't believe it: did she... actually had a chance to live? She was on the verge of tears but fought to maintain a neutral expression.

Sans was even more surprised than her: he really had underestimated that human... _maybe... no, that would be crazy... yet... if she's able to solve that then... maybe it's worth a try!_ He knew that this human could actually be helpful and, even if it turned out she wasn't, he could always stick to his previous plan! If it worked, then no one would have to die and **he** would think of him as a hero... Sans' face enlightened: for the first time in what had seemed forever, he had hope. Now, all he needed was this human to trust him, which seemed... Welp, compromised... Maybe that torturing someone and treating them like trash wasn't the best way to make them like you...

Frisk tensed as he stepped forward, fearing the worst.

“let's try again...” he offered his hand, using the other one to scratch the back of his skull “the name is sans, sans the skeleton.”

 _Wow... That's embarrassing..._ Frisk thought _But if that means I can live another day..._

She sighed and took his hand.

“My name is Frisk.”

“heh, pleased to meetcha, frisk.” he grinned widely as she bit her inner lip, blushing a bit. The situation was cringey as fuck, but at the same time, it felt nice to finally feel a little safer.

“follow me?” he offered with a wink “i know a shortcut.”

Okay, that felt definitely weird. He literally tortured a couple of hours ago and now he was acting all nice and stuff?! It was a bit hard to swallow... Nevertheless, she nodded, still wearing a suspicious look.

“let's go then.”

They took a few step before being engulfed in Sans' magic. The contact with it made Frisk stiffen again, but this time, it actually... felt nice. His magic felt warm against her skin, cyan sparks were fluttering around her like butterflies. She suddenly became conscious of Sans' hand around her and it brought her to wonder who he really was... He seemed to be more than just a jerk... Or maybe not. Maybe she was just developing a Stockholm Syndrome... This thought made her shiver: that wouldn't be a good thing. After all, she was rarely wrong about people and her impression of him was that he was a total jackass. She sighed: the Underground was definitely too crazy for her. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized how easily she had adapted to anthropomorphic talking animals and living skeletons, maybe she was just insane after all. She silently laughed: that was too much for her, she was about to break down, but she couldn't – she couldn't show any weakness. She shakily breathed, trying to calm down. _Everything is gonna be fine... Be brave Frisk..._

Sans felt the hu – FRISK's hand shiver. He tried not to pay attention to it, but her soul was... Vulnerable. Plus, with his magic around her... o _h crap..._ He was way too sensitive to human's soul. He prayed for the teleportation to end quickly, as he felt bullets of sweat on his skull. Good thing he wasn't facing her: this way, he couldn't see her soul. The deal he was about to offer her seemed like the worst idea in the world... He didn't know how long he would be able to contain himself if he had to face a human every day...

His thoughts were cut short as their feet touched the ground.

“okay, here we are.”

Frisk looked around her, a bit calmer. They were in a large rectangular room, the ground and the walls were paved and counters were places along them. At the other end of the room, a strange form covered by a white sheet was standing beside what seemed like the beginning of a machine and a huge pile of different tools. Three whiteboards were hung on the walls: two were facing each other while the third one, covered in diagrams was facing the machine. On the rest of the walls, all kind of blueprints were pinned. That was definitely...

Sans let her hand go and turned to face her and grinned.

“welcome to my lab.”

Frisk's eyes widened.

“Wow...”

“heh, impressed?”

“You really are a nerd.” she said bluntly, making Sans winced. He wasn't used to be the one called “nerd”.

“always that nice?”

She ignored him and walked to the board with the diagrams as he sighed. She tried to decipher them for a couple of minutes before asking:

“... What exactly are you trying to do here?”

It wasn't like anything she had ever seen, not that she knew much about machines, but even some of the units weren't making any sense to her.

“our ticket out of here, well, if you're willing to help me build it.” he smirked.

“You mean... Breaking the barrier?” she asked, disbelieving.

His grin went even wider “yup.” _welp, as long as you can help me..._ “actually... it's not that easy...”

 _Oh no..._ she thought. _There's always a catch..._

“i've been... kinda stuck lately..” his expression darkened “but **you –** ” he heavily stared at her “ **you** can help me.”

Frisk ironically smirked, she got it.

“So you finally agree to make a deal?”

“yes. As long as ya'll help me build this machine, i'll keep ya safe and once the barrier is broken, you'll be free to go.”

“Seems fair...” she leaned on a counter “But there's a few more thing I'd like to add.”

_crap._

“okay, what is it? money? i don't have much to offer ya...”

“Not really, it's more about my living condition.” she crossed her arms, seemingly annoyed. “I'm not gonna stay locked in your garage or whatever that was! I need a bathroom and somewhere hot to sleep! And food, too!”

Sans was taken aback by her sudden change of mood so he took a step back and nodded. Humans could be scary...

“a-alright...” yet, he had no idea of where she could stay, unless...

“And I want to be able to take pauses whenever I want! And no harassment!”

“okay.” _wow, again with the bossy side. heh._

“And – ” her stomach growled “... I could really use some rest now...”

Now that she said it, Sans notices the black circles under her eyes and how she struggled to stay up. Yup, his garage floor wasn't exactly the place to recover... He didn't really have a choice now, he was compelled to give her **his** room... It wasn't like **he** was coming back after all...

“alright, let's go then.” he offered her to go first “the door on the right. the other is to outside.”

Frisk watched at the left door for a second, before going to the right. Trying to escape wasn't a good option at this time. She opened the right door and entered the skeleton's living-room. Despite the garish colors assaulting her eyes, it seemed like the most comfortable place in the world at the moment.

“it's upstairs.” said Sans who had just passed her. She nodded and followed him.

The walls and the carpet on the second floor were similar to the first's. From where she stood, she could see three doors: two were on the same wall while the other one was on the one at the end of the corridor. Sans guided her to the closest one and, as he touched the knob, looked somewhat reluctant. Noticing Frisk's impatience, the skeleton hastily opened it.

Once again, the floor and the walls were similar to the previous ones, but the room looked almost... Dead. All the furniture were covered with white sheets and it seemed that it hadn't been occupied for a while. Sans was agitated, he couldn't stop fidgeting.

“hum... okay, so... the bed is already done, you just have to remove the covering...” he looked around, unsure of what to say. “and... the bathroom is at the end of the corridor...”

Frisk nodded again, wondering why he looked so uncomfortable. They both stood in a very awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

“hum... welp... see ya later.”

Frisk nodded again, but, as he prepared to teleport, she stopped him.

“Hey! Wait!”

 _Oh shit... Why did I do that?..._ She blushed and muttered while looking away from him:

“Thanks... Not for like, imprisoning me and stuff, but giving me a chance... I guess...”

Sans froze. He wasn't sure of deserving any thanks but smiled nonetheless, with a lazy look on his face. “don't mention it, kiddo.”

With that, he vanished, leaving only a few cyan sparks which disappeared as fast as they had appeared. Frisk sighed and turned her back to the skeleton's previous location to uncover the bed. She was tired and really needed a shower. She took off her sweater, hoping to be able to wash it soon. Her hair was a mess and she lifted her face to collect her wild strands in a messy bun. She looked at her reflection in the window only to notice that she wasn't alone: someone was standing a few feet behind her!

She turned around hastily and let out a scream... But no one was there. A second later, Sans materialized in her room, with a box of sandwiches in his hands.

“what's wrong?” he asked, a bit alarmed by her jumpy behavior.

“N-nothing...” she gulped, ashamed.

He looked at her, obviously intrigued, but she cut out any attempted question.

“What do you want?” she asked a bit too aggressively.

Sans, who seemed to have forgotten, handed her the sandwiches hastily and blabbered a quick “for ya. thought ya might be hungry...” he put the box on the bed before stepping back.

Okay, NOW she regretted her curt words.

“Thanks...” she muttered.

“no prob. see ya.” he teleported again. This power, despite being handy, could really become freaking annoying...

Frisk sighed and thought that she had to be really exhausted to see things... Just to be sure, she looked at her reflection again but didn't see anything except herself. She took her sweater and her and walked out of the room, her hair dressed on her spine. Something didn't feel right, but she decided not to pay attention to it: she had enough on her plate already.

The house was completely silent. She deducted that Sans was living alone. That guy... He was weird... But once again, she couldn't help but feel intrigued. Something about him was bugging her. Once again, she decided to put those thoughts aside and walked toward the bathroom. The bone picture hung on the wall made her smile. _Silly._ She went on to another door. She stood in front of it for a couple of seconds. _Sans' room._ She guessed. Weird lights were coming out from it, making her wonder what could be inside. She fought her curiosity, after all, she had had enough problems because of it. Finally, in front of the bathroom's door, she opened it and entered.

Compared to the rest of the house, this room felt almost... disappointing because of its simplicity. White tiles on the floor, blue ones on the walls and... A poster of a surfing robot with a glittering pink top, black leggings and heels and more makeup than her step-mother? _What the almighty fuck?_ Okay, Sans was definitely a creep. Examining it closer, she noticed a note with “ABSOLUTELY NO VANDALIZING” written on it. She had read enough of Sans' note in the garage to affirm that it was not his handwriting... Then whose?... She pondered a bit, but not finding any clue, she decided to go on with her occupation.

The bathroom was a bit smaller than Toriel's but still comfortable and surprisingly clean. She looked at herself in the mirror and winced at her reflection. She looked... Terrible. She had black circles around her eyes, her hair looked dirty, she was still covered in dirt, her originally white tank top now gray, and smelled like sweat and melted snow. Her nails were even worse: she had broken almost all of them and her light pink nail polish was crumbling. At least, no one from the school was seeing her like that... Anna would be oh so glad to gaze upon her misery. That bitch... If she had the chance, then she would cover HER in mud. Sweet revenge... She massaged her face and, seeing how ineffective it was, began to take off her clothes. Once in her underwear, she put them in the sink and opened the water. She wondered if Sans would mind if she used his soap but then realized that she didn't care and took it. After soaking her clothes and emptying the sink a few times, she finally added soap and scrubbed them vigorously before letting them dry on the heating. She did the same with her underwear. Once done, she looked around for shampoo and a towel before remembering in whose house she was.

 _Duh!_ She smacked her forehead. _At least, I've found the towels... Seriously?_ In the under sink cabinet, she not only discovered a pile of white fluffy towels, but also a brand-new bottle shampoo. She decided not to wonder why a skeleton could possibly have shampoo in his house. ' _It's magic, shut up.'_ Seemed to be the only reasonable answer to all those craps.

Frisk entered the bathtub, took the shower head and opened the water. She immediately relaxed as the hot liquid touched her skin. It felt wonderful.

* * *

Sans was back in his lab, trying to concentrate. He couldn't believe he actually let her stay. He couldn't live with a human! Undyne would literally dust him if she found out... Plus... He had no idea if he could really manage his human soul... issue. His phone rang in his pocket, stopping his train of thoughts. He hastily took it and checked who it was. His eye sockets widened as he saw the name on the screen: Toriel. o _h shit..._ He had completely forgotten about her. Sans hesitated, but finally answered, trying to keep a cool facade.

“... hello?”

“ **Sans? Oh, I am so happy to finally reach you! I had a little... problem with my phone... It... Overheated.”**

“fire magic?”

“ **Yes... Oh, nothing too impressive actually, I just let it near the pot while cooking.”** she giggled.

“yeah, right.” he snickered, too. “so, is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“ **...”**

“toriel?”

“ **Actually...”** her voice grew darker **“It is about Frisk...”**

Sans tensed. “the human? is there something wrong?”

“ **... She... Disappeared.”**

“... what?”

“ **I don't know what happened! She just... Vanished! She never came back from your appointment.”**

 _that's not what the kid told me..._ “hum... okay, i dunno... haven't seen her at all since last time.” and now he was lying to his friend... Just perfect. “don't worry, i'm sure she'll come back.”

“ **Sans... I must tell you... Frisk...”** her voice was shaky **“She's... Unstable. She attacked me... With a knife, just before the appointment.”**

Sans froze.

“ **I-I did not harm her or anything, but... Oh, I am so worried! What if she hurts someone?”**

no. no, no, no, no, **no.**

“ **Sans? Are you still there?”**

“... huh... yeah, no prob, tori... just a little tired, that's all.” he put a hand on his forehead. “i'll try to find her... don't worry, she ain't gonna dust anyone.”

“ **Thank you, Sans! But please, be kind to her, it is not her fault. Bring her back to the gate once you find her, I will take care of this poor child.”**

“yeah, right, no prob... i'll... call you later, okay?”

“ **Oh, sure. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.”**

“no, don't worry, I just have... a lot to deal with... see ya.”

“ **Alright, Sans. Talk to you s--”**

He hung up. That was getting complicated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know, it's a whole bunch of... Nothingness. Sorry... I mean, nothing happens in this chapter, that's kinda sad. xD But, wait! He actually said her name for the first time! Aren't you hyped?... Me neither.  
> Once again, thanks for all the nice comments, they really make my day! <3  
> See you soon for chapter 8!


	8. Wind of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is depressed, but you knew that.  
> Frisk has issues.  
> Maybe some things will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're fine CUZ I'M NOT! :'( I'm so stressed about this chapter, it feels so awkward, but since I'm a dumbass, I'm posting it anyway:'D... What the fuck is wrong with me...?  
> ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Frisk got out of the shower. The room was filled with steam relaxing her sore muscles. She touched her face with her fingertips: it felt so smooth. She felt so good, so warm... So sleepy, too. Her clothes were still wet, only her underwears were dry. Sighing, she put them on and coated herself with a towel before drying partially her short hair with another one. She attached the white cloth with a bobby pin around her bosom, took her bag and exited the room, leaving her garments on the heating.

Compared to the bathroom, the corridor was freezing so she rushed through it to her room. Finally in and shivering a bit, Frisk's contentment found itself destroyed by an unwanted guest. She sighed heavily.

“What do you want?”

Sans was sitting on the partially covered bed, his expression seemed hesitant. She ignored him and put her bag on a table beside the bed, also covered with a white sheet, before turning back to him with a brow raised, an impatient look on her face.

“So?”

Sans seemed a little uncomfortable, avoiding eye-contact. She wondered why until realizing the little clothing she had on but didn't react. If he had a problem, then he could just leave.

Seeing that she didn't intend to do anything, Sans cleared his non-existent throat.

“i had a... peculiar conversation...”

“So what?” she wasn't in the mood for cryptic bullshit.

“with toriel.” his voice and face were totally inexpressive.

Frisk froze. It had to be expected. Yet, she had completely forgotten about the goat-monster...

“A-and?” her voice was shaky.

“she told me you're the one who attacked her.”

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no._

Frisk was now shaking with rage.

“So someone who wants me dead told you that I am the dangerous one? Oh, then it HAS to be true!Are you stupid?! Of course, she would say something like that!”

“so you didn't use a knife against her.”

Frisk froze again.

“... It's not like that. I took a knife but I didn't touch her! It was only to keep her away!”

“...” he had heard enough.

“Fuck, Sans, believe me for once!”

“and assume that my friend lied to me, kinda hard, don't cha think?”

Frisk stayed silent. She had no idea of what to say. Sans was right, the logical thing to do in his situation was to believe Toriel.

He mumbled something.

“What?”

“...i'm tired.” he muttered a bit louder.

Frisk was taken aback at first, but when she looked at him, she realized how true his statement was. Sans was holding his head with his hands, facing the ground, his elbows on his knees. His back was bent as if he was carrying the world's misery on his shoulders. He looked fragile, exhausted. Frisk felt sorry for him, she didn't want to make him feel this way! That hadn't been her intent! She stood still for a couple of second, unsure of what to do, before slowly walking up to him and hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“i'm really tired of people lying to me.” he put a hand in his pocket. “so if you want to dust me...” he lifted his face to meet Frisk's gaze. His look made her freeze: he seemed more than exhausted, he was... desperate. His hand was now out of his pocket and was holding something. Something long and sharp, composed of a blade and a handle. “then do it.” And he was handing it out to her. “take my soul.”

_That's insane..._

**Do it.**

**_You'll be free._ **

**DO IT.**

Frisk violently took the knife as Sans closed his eye sockets, waiting for the impact. Finally, he could have some rest. Nothing mattered, his like didn't matter, his so-called friends didn't matter, the stars, the sun, **him**... None of that mattered. He was about to reach peace, at last. 

But no pain.

Nothing but the sound of something crashing into a wall.

And the halting breathing of the human cut sometimes by silent whimpers.

Sans opened his eye sockets, unsure of what just happened, but he didn't have the time to see her face that he took a violent blow in the jaw. He blinked a few times, as to wake up, before realizing what had hit him. The human's open hand was still hanging in the air, a raging look on her face. She seemed on the verge of tears, a little shaky, her breathing unsteady. Sans' eye sockets widened as he rubbed his jaw: why was she so shaken?

“You...” she mumbled. “YOU BASTARD!” Sans recoiled, startled by her sudden yelling. “IF YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF, FINE! BUT DON'T USE ME!” her face was red with anger, looking ready to slap him again. “Are you fucking retarded?! Are you a trauma fanatic?! I told you that I didn't attack anyone!!! And I won't start now!” She fell on her knee, still shaking.

Sans was lost, he didn't understand her reaction at all. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to do in that kind of situation? Dealing with space-time continuum disruptions was alright, but he never faced that kind of problem before! He then remembered what Frisk did a few minutes ago, and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she vigorously smacked it away.

“Get. Out.”

“huh...”

“GET OUT! NOW!”

Sans obeyed and teleported in the corridor, just in front of the room. The statement was clear: he had messed up. He stood still for a couple of seconds, his breath a little too fast for his liking. He had been... Stupid. More than stupid. He was just realizing how insane his action had been. How could he have done that? Well, at least, he was sure that the human was harmless now, even if his jaw disagreed, but Toriel... She had lost it. He should have known. It was bound to happen. She had been alone for so long... Once again, he was losing someone he cared about. Once again, he wasn't enough. _it's my fault,_ he thought, _i should have done something! i should have convinced her to leave this place... i should have –_

His thoughts were cut out by a sob coming from Frisk's room.

She was tired, too. She didn't want any of it, she never wanted to hurt anyone, and now... First Toriel, now him... Why did she have to fight them? She never wanted that! If she had known, she would have never picked up that knife... She wasn't a murderer, she didn't want to kill anyone despite what a part of her was telling her. **_Even ONE monster? Who's begging you to?_** _Yes! Even one!_ She had never killed a bug in her life and she wasn't going to begin now! Especially with conscious and talking beings! It would be unforgivable! If murder meant freedom, then she preferred being a prisoner. She knew from experience that, when you start hurting others, it becomes easier to do so and yet, she wasn't used to it enough to murder someone! She never hurt someone physically... Right?...

**_Sarah has been hurt because of you._ **

_That's not what I wanted!_

**_Isn't it worse than killing a monster who asks for it?_ **

_I won't do it! SHUT UP!_

The sobs got louder. Sans stared at the door for a couple of seconds, before teleporting back to his lab.

 _there's nothing i can do about it._ He concluded, defeated.

* * *

Frisk slept through the entire day and woke up the next one. She was still in her towel, a bit groggy because of the oversleeping. Her head was aching and she was starving. She noticed the untouched sandwiches box and took it. Turkey, ham, cheese... At least she had choices. She took a one and ate it, and another, and another until she finished the whole box. Finally satiated, she got up and shivered. The room wasn't that cold, but a simple towel wasn't enough. She tried to turn her phone on, but it didn't. The battery was finally dead... Luckily, she was now used to live without it, but still, she felt more secure knowing she had it with her. She put it back in her bag and decided to rummage through the room. She began by uncovering the furniture and noticed that the bed she had slept in was... A car? A car bed? _What the heck?_ The more she uncovered the furniture, the more she thought it looked like a child's room... Was Sans...? No, he couldn't have a kid, he looked too... _Can a skeleton looks young? How old is he anyway?_ Actually, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She also chased the questions about the skeleton's reproduction from her mind and started to look around. She discovered a cardboard box full of actions figure and a shelf filled with all kind of comic books and mangas. _Maybe not a child after all..._ Someone had been living there. She wondered where they were now. And who? Another skeleton maybe? In the box, she also found an alarm clock. Luckily, it was still functioning and read 4 am.

 _Seems realistic._ She stated.

She looked around some more until she found the knife from the previous day. She froze: the thing disgusted her. She reluctantly picked it up, but it slipped from her fingers. She grabbed it again, this time holding firmly the handle. She was going to get rid of this thing, it had caused enough troubles. She walked to the window but almost instantly froze as she saw her reflection in it. She looked... good. More than just good, she looked gorgeous. The knife in her hand was giving her an incredible presence, she looked almost... Majestic.

She blinked and the image disappeared. She was back to her usual self. She shook her head and reached the window, opened it, and threw the knife away. It landed somewhere in the forest behind the house.

 _The farther the better..._ With that, she decided to forget about it.

The open window reminded her of how little clothing she had. Not that the towel was uncomfortable, only highly unpractical, Frisk quietly exited her room and rushed silently to the bathroom. She then dressed hastily and left as she came. Once back in her room, she decided to order her thoughts. First, she was stuck. No big news. Second, Toriel tried to kill her because it would save her... Okay. And was now trying to make HER the bad guy. Fine. Then, the whole seeing things stuff... Probably due to exhaustion. And finally, there was Sans... Oh no, those thoughts were complicated! That guy was insufferable, she wanted to punch him in the freaking face, but at the same time... She felt like she understood him in some way. They were very different but, whatever he was going through, she felt like she could relate to that. She snickered: that was ridiculous... To pass the time, she randomly chose a book from the library and began to read it. It was about a girl who was forced to be protected by a guy she didn't like because she was some kind of genius... And there were robots, too. That was fun.

A few hours later, she heard noise coming from downstairs and hesitated: she didn't feel like going after the events of the previous night, but at the same time... Pondering, she didn't hear the sound of someone climbing the stairs and stopping in front of her door until the knocks on the door.

“...hello?”

She hastily got up from her bed, almost tripping on the covers.

“Y-yeah?” she hesitantly replied.

“huh... just wondering if ya wanted to have breakfast...”

“Uh, s-sure.” _Oh my god, stop being so lame!_

“a-alright... i'll be waiting for ya downstairs...”

That was gonna be awkward...

Frisk put the book back into the shelf and exited her room: Sans was already gone and the house completely silent. She tiptoed down the stairs as to preserve the dead atmosphere. She managed to find the Kitchen, not that it had been too hard since it was the only room connected to the living-room.

Sans was leaning against a counter, sipping his coffee. When she entered the room, he glanced at her for a second before turning his gaze away. Once in the room, she stood still, not knowing what to do while Sans was still drinking his obviously finished drink.

 _That's even MORE awkward than I thought..._ admitted Frisk.

After a minute of pure silence, she decided to break the ice and cleared her throat.

“So... You're really enjoying your empty cup, aren't you?” she asked, still very uncomfortable.

At her comment, Sans' face took a bright shade of blue. _What the...?_

“huh, yeah, that's actually a pretty tasty... cup...” he put it on the counter and massaged his brow with his hand. “so... ya want to eat something? or maybe a drink? i can make coffee and not only... empty cups...” he looked like he wanted to hide in a hole.

“Hum, sure, I mean... Thanks...”

“okay, good...”

“Good...”

Silence fell on the room again. Frisk could feel her whole face burning; the situation was so cringey it could actually kill...

Sans poured some water in the kettle and turned it on. He felt really uncomfortable. At least, she couldn't see his face with back turned like that... Was she still upset? Probably... He didn't know why he did that. Well, actually, he kinda knew but admitting it was a whole different story... Still, he was wondering how to make the mood lighter... Maybe something like _“hey, i said that we could start again with a clean slate, but, silly me, i was convinced that you were a murderer so i asked ya to end my miserable life... ya know... for reasons...”_ Yeah, that sounded like a smart thing to say... Despite being fucking hilarious.

“Can I help you with anything ...?”

“no, that's okay...” an idea came to his mind “ya know, I can always...” he turned around, holding his own hand that he had discreetly parted from his arm “lend myself a had.” he winked. _heh, good one._ But his amusement was cut short by Frisk's horrified expression. She brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with terror.

_oh crap..._

“h-hey, don't worry, i'm okay! It was just a joke! ya see? it's attached again!” he shook his hand as to prove how solid it was, but, unfortunately, he hadn't put it exactly into place and it fell lamely on the floor, a weird silent following his crash. Frisk was now entirely white and shaking a bit. Sans hastily picked up his dislocated extremity. That... Wasn't what he had planned... At all...

Frisk slowly sat down on the closest chair: she had seen all kind of things since she arrived down there, but of all the creepy messed-up stuff she had witnessed... That had been the worse. She held her head with her both hands, her elbows resting on the small table. As soon as he had picked up his hand, Sans approached her, asking her if she was alright. She raised her head to face him and...

“Don't go putting this thing on the table for fuck's sake!” she screamed.

“that's my hand!”

“Then put it back into place!!! That's freaking gross!!!”

“o-okay, gimme a sec!”

“Holy shit, that's messed up...” she whimpered.

“alright! i'm done! ya see, no big deal, it was just a jo--”

Never in his life, Sans had seen such murderous eyes... He was ready to bet that even Undyne would be terrified if she ever met those...

“huh... ya know what? I'm just gonna... yeah...” he gave her a cup of coffee and grabbed a box of cookies in a cupboard. Okay, this time, he WAS a coward. And proud of it.

“i'll... be waiting for you in the living room... hum... take your time...”

With that, Sans exited the room and walked to the couch. _wow._ It wasn't the first time that he missed a joke, but never to this point... He crashed on it and covered his eye sockets with one of his arms. Why was he always acting so stupid when he was around her? Her souls, that was the answer. That soul full of determination, it was calling for him... He heard noise coming from the kitchen: she was coming back! He grabbed a newspaper lying around and pretended to read it.

Frisk was, indeed, finished and walking to the living room. She was still mad at him. His jokes sucked! Since she met him, he traumatized her for life three times! And it wasn't the only thing to annoy her: she hated the way he was trying to avoid the matter... If she wanted this awkwardness to end, she would have to act!

Frisk walked toward the skeleton and stopped in front of him.

“You're reading it upside-down.” she coldly stated.

Sans, realizing she was right, tried to find some sort of joke or excuse... But that was enough. He couldn't avoid her forever, especially if they were going to work together. He sighed and put it down, showing her that he was ready to talk. Yet, he couldn't face her gaze. She was probably going to ask him to work apart or something. Not that he cared. It would just make him uncomfortable and hit his ego, no big deal.

“Listen, I...” she took a deep breath “I get it, you know...”

Sans blinked. _what?_ He hadn't expected that. He looked at her, she seemed at least as uncomfortable as he was. When she noticed his gaze, she turned hers away and crossed her arms, a bit embarrassed about what she was about to say.

“I know... How that feel. Being tired of the people around you, feeling like nobody cares as if they're just using you... I mean, I can't know exactly how YOU feel, but... I think I have an idea...” she looked at him for a second: his mouth was agape, his eye sockets and he seemed to be hanging on her every word. So much attention made her blush and she turned her gaze away again. “W-what I am saying is that... You can talk to me if you want... I guess... It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone, right?”

He nodded. To what, she didn't know, but he seemed to be thinking. After a couple of seconds, he finally got up, and looking straight in her eyes, frankly said: “i'm sorry.”.

This sudden apology caught Frisk off guard. “F-for what?” she blabbered. Yes, for what? There was a lot of things she wanted him to apologize for.

“huh... everything, i guess? like throwing ya on the ground, removing your soul forcefully... twice... and for yesterday, too...” he seemed a bit lost “i-i can't really explain it, but... i'm sorry.” he put a hand on his face “gosh, that's freakin' embarrassing... let's just forget 'bout it, okay?”

Frisk nodded. For once, she decided to keep that big mouth of hers closed and just let it go.

“so, huh... this time for real: let's try again...?” once again, he handed out his hand. Frisk looked at it, her arms still crossed and sighed.

“Usually, I never give a second chance so consider it's your lucky day.”

“heh” he grinned widely as Frisk took his hand until...

**PFRTTTTTTT**

She looked at him with wide embarrassed eyes, still holding his hands, as he seemed about to burst in laughter.

“never gets old...” he snorted.

“Oh. my. God.”

“what? ya wanna _vent_ something?”

“OH. MY. GOD!”

“thanks to you, i'm getting a second _wind_ **.** ”

“OH MY GOD WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!”

“yelling at me will do as much as spitting in the _wind_.”

“I hate you..”

“but you're smiling.”

“Because I'm imagining you taken away by a tornado.”

“heeey! nice one!” he winked at her.

“Oh shit... I didn't mean it...”

“too late!” He was now smiling widely and laughing his ass off. Frisk couldn't help it but smile a bit, not that she would ever admit it.

* * *

“So, that's the beast?”

Both of them were now standing in the lab, Frisk examining the machine.

“huh, not really... actually, it's just a part of it. the rest is at doctor alphys' lab.”

“Who?”

“a coworker... she helps me with all the technical stuff, but she isn't really good for all the theoretical... she's a bit too... impulsive...” Sans seemed to be recalling some painful memories.

“What do you mean?”

“she... tends to test before sorting the different outcomes...” he shuddered “and all that mew mew kissy thing... god...”

“Mew Mew kissy cutie?”

“not you too...”

“Hey! I don't watch it! I just know the name!” she blushed while Sans gave her a skeptical look. “Okay, I may have watched a few episodes....” he raised a brow “Okay, I've watched the entire series, but it doesn't mean I'm a fan! And the season two sucked!”

“...” he had a disgusted look on his face.

“Don't look at me like that!”

“...”

“Stop that! Show me what we have to do instead of being a dick!” she was now blushing furiously. Yes, she had watched this anime, but she was much younger at the time it came out! She wasn't an “otaku” or shit like that, she was the queen! Not a random nerdy girl for fuck's sake!

“hum... for the time being, ya should read those report to understand what we're exactly trying to do.” he handed her a one-foot tall pile of papers.

“... You're kidding me, right?”

“that's only about phase one.”

“... Fuck my life...” she muttered as she took the first one. They both sat at different tables. Sans at what seemed to be his usual desk – judging by the number of empty cups on it – and Frisk at another one with a blank whiteboard behind it.

An hour later, Frisk found herself a bit lost: like the previous day, some of the units were completely foreign to her. She raised her head to look at Sans: he seemed very focused on... whatever he was doing.

“Hey.”

“...”

“Hey!”

“...”

“SANS!”

“ugh?” he raised briskly. Had he been sleeping the whole time?! “w-what...?”

“I don't understand what this heart symbol means... I get that it's some sort of energy, but I've never seen it before...”

“mhm, it's dtrm...” he buried his head in his arms, still feeling sleepy.

“Thanks, but it still doesn't mean anything to me.”

“...”

“Sans!”

He painfully raised his head, stretched a bit and moved his chair to sit in front of her. He read the report, still looking a bit groggy.

“haven't ya used those in the garage?”

“Hum, yeah, but I didn't have to, like, transform them. They were just the units of the result.”

“i see...” he slowly rubbed his face. “dtrm stands for 'determination' and, as ya guessed it, it's a form of energy.”

“Determination?” she had never heard of it before...

“yup, ya find it in humans' soul. I guess it's to compensate their leak of magic or something... i'm not an expert, ya should ask alphys 'bout it.” he laid back in his chair “anyway, the problem is that we need a shit ton of it to break the barrier.”

“Seven human souls...” she muttered.

“exactly. For the time being, we only have six of them and –”

“What?!” Frisk turned white “Six?! You've killed six humans?!”

 _oh shit..._ “h-hey, i didn't do it personally!” _well, only the murderous one..._

“That means that I'm...” she froze.

“the last one.”

Suddenly, it made sense to her. It wasn't personal, she was just the last thing between monsters and freedom. If she had been the first or the second one, maybe she could have negotiated, but in this situation... Even if she tried to escape, she would be killed on sight... She was slowly realizing how lucky she had been until now: six persons had already died... And yet, she was given a chance... She had to find a way to get this machine to work: it was her only hope to leave this place!

“I-I get it...” she gulped “I'll... We will find a way to build this machine! There must be something else than determination, right? I'm sure we'll find something!” she was determined.

“s-sure.” he replied, a bit surprised by her sudden energy burst.

_**There is another way.** _

_No._

_**You know there's one. It might be easier this way...** _

_Shut. Up._

_**Would you let those murderers out? You've seen their true nature: Toriel, Sans... Even those dogs tried to kill you. Listen to me, I know what is –** _

“you okay, kid?” Sans' voice brought her back to reality.

“Y-yeah, just thinking.”

He raised a skeptical brow. “if ya says so...”

He got up and walked to a whiteboard full of diagrams and formulas while Frisk tried to think straight again. Something felt weird since Toriel's... Breakdown, but she couldn't get hold of it...

 _Focus, Frisky. The quicker you understand this machine, the sooner you'll be out of here._..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo? Not too awkward? :'D  
> Frisk seems to be slowly losing it... Hope she'll find a way to get rid of this little voice before it's too late... Meh. At least we can count on our good pal Sans to help her out, right buddy? :D ... Sans?... Oh shit...  
> Hum... ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and I wish you an AWESOME day (or night. Or whatever time of the day you're reading that.) and I'll see you for the next chapter!  
> (And once again, I'll give a virtual cookie to those who got the title's reference:3)


	9. Snowdin Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk visits Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for being late, I had a lot of things to do! At least, this one is longer than usual...  
> I finally got a scanner at home so I can post drawings on Tumblr! Yaaay! Nobody cares!  
> If you want to see it, here's the link: https://frenchfriesk.tumblr.com/  
> ANYWAY! Thank you SO much for reading! I hope you'll enjoy it!

The bell finally rang. This Physics lesson had been so boring that Frisk was half-asleep as she stood up from her chair, bitterly thinking of what she has to do this afternoon. It was only the beginning of the year and she already felt like it had been months since the holiday. As she was heading toward the exit, her teacher got up from her chair.

“Frisk, can I talk to you for a second?”

_Oh, yeah. New year, new teacher._

Her teacher was a pretty young woman, her curly black hair was clumsily fastened into a messy ponytail. Frisk walked up to her, discreetly rolling her eyes. If only teachers could do what she asked them without further ado...

“I received your email and I have to say that I don't understand...” the teacher took a pile of paper in the drawer of her desk. “I corrected the test and you have a perfect score! I looked at your record and you are one of the best students this school has ever had! There's nothing to be ashamed of, why do you want me to hide your grades then?”

Frisk sighed. That woman really didn't get it, fine then, she just would have to act as the victim once more...

“I know, Miss Oston, but...” she looked at her with puppy-dog pitiful eyes. “Some people are really jealous of me, they wouldn't stop to harass me if they knew I had those kinds of results...” Actually, it wasn't completely a lie... She discreetly pinched herself to make her eyes wet “You see, two years ago, that girl...” maybe this wasn't a good idea...

“Oh, you mean...”

“Yes...”

Miss Oston seemed lost in thoughts for a moment. “I get it, Frisk. I'll keep your grades a secret as long as you keep up the good work.”

“Thanks, Miss Oston.”

Frisk took her leave and exited the classroom: once again, it worked perfectly. Happy with herself, she didn't notice the group of girls waiting for her in the hallway.

“Fri-isk!”

“Anna? Oh gosh, you surprised me, bitch!”

“I missed you SO MUCH!” replied Anna, her curly black hair flying around her head.

“Why do you always have to be in the egghead group?” asked a red-haired girl “Seriously, those nerds are creeping me out, like, really.”

Frisk felt a bit unsettled by her words but kept her composure.

“Yeah, I know, right? I guess they did that to thank my dad for his contribution or something...”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, being stuck with those creeps...”

Anna hugged her.

“Please, tell me you're not becoming the second Sarah!”

At the mention of this name, Frisk tensed.

“I-I won't! I'm not some kind of suck up!” she aggressively barked.

“Wow, sorry, girl! Didn't mean to annoy you!”

“Well, you did.”

* * *

“hey.”

“...”

“you're sleeping on a table.”

“...Mhm...”

“and drooling on my papers.”

“What drool?!” she suddenly rose, red-faced.

“heh, just joking, kid.”

It had been two days since Frisk had begun to work with Sans Yet “work” didn't seem to be appropriate to describe what she had been doing: studying was the most exact term. She was still in her chair, her back turned to a blank whiteboard: she seemed to have dozed off for a couple hours while reading Sans' documents.

The skeleton would have wakened her up earlier, but it turned out to be... Mesmerizing to watch her. It took him a while to shamefully realize what he was doing. He knew that her soul's attraction would be hard to ignore, but he hadn't realized that he would be overwhelmed so soon.

“How long have I been sleeping?” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“two hours or something.” he looked away as she stretched.

“I see...” she looked out the window, “Hey.”

“what?”

“Can I go out?”

Sand looked at her skeptically. “why?”

“I need to reawaken my legs and...” she blushed a bit “it would be nice to buy new clothes.” _and underwear._

“hum... alright. but we'd need to be careful, ya don't want to be killed on sight by the first monster you meet, right?” he replied with a huge grin. Actually, he didn't want to go out at all. The probability of Undyne being in town was low but still existed. Frisk face turned a bit white, but she still looked determined.

“I'll be careful! We can always stick to my story!” she flashed him a wry grin.

“... i'm not your uncle.”

“Oooh, why?” she pretended to pout.

“...i'm not taking ya out.”

“Hey! Don't be such a chicken.”

Sans shrugged. “ok, but if ya get in trouble, ya'll deal with it, kiddo.”

“Stop calling me that.” she rolled her eyes as she got up from her chair.

“what? kiddo?”

“Yes! I'm not a kid!” she seemed annoyed. Sans shrugged dismissively and they both exited the room.

* * *

“ya sure ya wanna go out?”

“For the tenth time: YES! I really need clothes! And the lab coat you gave me is way too big!”

The two of them were in the living room, getting ready. Well, actually, Sans was just lazily slouching on the couch while Frisk was trying some of his jackets, but all of them were too loose for her. She sighed, and took one randomly: they all looked the same anyway.

“Okay, I'm ready!” she said as she opened the front door, waiting for Sans to get up. He sighed and reluctantly followed her to the street. Even though he told her that she would have to deal with her potential troubles herself, Sans used his magic in the town, allowing him to sense who was on the street. Whilst this ability could come handy, it was also very demanding and Sans knew he couldn't teleport for the rest of the day.

_Finally out!_ Frisk happily thought. Well, she wasn't OUT, but it felt better than nothing. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic after two days spent in Sans' lab, only reading on his machine all day long. At least, he wasn't as obnoxious as before... Actually, he barely spoke to her. It wasn't like she cared. If he didn't want to talk to her, fine! She didn't need him after all.

_Stop thinking about him, Frisky, and enjoy your free time, even though you have to spend it with that jerk that can do anything but ignoring you or giving you creepy look and – STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

Great, now she was angry. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

“So, where are we going now?”

Sans was tapping on his phone. She wondered how that was even possible considering his fingers, but she had grown to accept that nothing made sense in the Underground. He stood silent for a couple of seconds until his phone vibrated. He then flashed Frisk a lazy smile.

“just texted a friend who owns a shop in town. she may have what ya want.”

Frisk nodded and followed him. She hadn't noticed how colorful the town was the first time she came, but now that she had more time to examine it, she found herself enthralled by how joyful it felt. It seemed to have been designed by a child who wanted to represent where Santa lived. This thought became even more persistent when she saw the many tinsel hanging on the buildings and the enormous Christmas tree in the middle of the path. Her eyes were shining with excitement: she had always loved Christmas, even though it had been more depressing than anything this past couple of years... The excitement grew when she realized that presents had been left under the tree. _Maybe it IS Christmas after all!_ She happily thought before being struck by a realization: _Wait, it can't be Christmas already! It was the beginning of November when I fell!_

“Huh, Sans?”

“hum?”

“Why are you celebrating Christmas on November?”

Sans seemed a bit disconcerted by her question. “we're not celebrating anything. it's always like that.”

She raised a brow.

“it has something to do with a monster who has christmas trees for horns or something like that... i don't really know, ya should ask the bear guy for more details.”

“Alright...”

“here we are.”

Indeed, there they were, I front of a wooden house, a panel reading “SHOP” hanging above the door.

They both entered the building, Frisk taking advantage of Sans' bigger stature to hide behind him. Once again she was surprised by the warm and cozy atmosphere of the inside. Everything was wooden, from the floor to the ceiling, and a sweet smell of cinnamon was hanging in the air. Her heart tightened: this smell reminded her of Toriel's house...

“Hello there, how can I help y – Oh, hey, Sans!” a purple bunny lady that Frisk assumed to be the shopkeeper. She was wearing a white tank top, necklaces and... a summer hat? Once again, she decided to forget about the weirdness of monster's fashion.

“'sup sandy?”

“Nothing new, really... But, hey, who's that cutie behind you? You finally found yourself a girl?”

Frisk kept a neutral face at her comment. How cliché of her to assume that they were going out... As for Sans, he looked rather annoyed by this comment. She stepped up and put on her most charming smile.

“Hello, my name is Frisk, I am Sans n – ”

“colleague!”

She looked at him, faking disappointment. _Aw, come on Uncle Sansy..._ Annoying him was all the fun she could have.

“yeah, she's working with me on... huh... ya know... stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You're top secrets projects.” Sandy said with a big smile and rolling her eyes. “So, Frisk, I've never seen you before. Where are you from?”

“I, huh...”

“the ruins.”

“Come on, Sans! Let her talk!”

“Yes, the ruins. That's where I am from...” she tried to keep her composure, but she felt terribly uncomfortable.

“Wow! I didn't know they had been opened! That's amazing!”

“Huh, yeah...” she couldn't stop fidgeting and Sans seemed at least as uncomfortable as her, retreated at the end of the shop.

“... Oh, sorry, maybe you came for something in particular!”

“Actually, yes. I need clothes...”

The bunny lady examined her for a couple of seconds, making Frisk even more tensed. What if she figured out that she was a human?... She then crossed the counter to examine her closely. The high school student froze when she felt the monster's breath on her neck, but stayed silent. Sans seemed to be dying inside: if skeletons had a stomach, his would probably be torn with ulcers.

“Hum... I think I have just what you need! Come with me!”

Frisk and Sans simultaneously sighed in relief. Sandy hadn't noticed anything... They both prepared to follow the bunny to the back shop, but she stopped them:

“Sans! It's girls only! You stay here!”

“...what?”

Sandy gave him a heavy meaningful look and Sans, realizing what she meant, turned around and took a seat near the door.

“alright, got it, have fun.” he glanced at Frisk as if to say: _and don't get busted._ She rolled her eyes.

_Stop treating me like a brat!_

The shopkeeper had brought her to a small room only lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light was dim but bright enough to move around without hitting anything. Piles of cardboard boxes were lined against the walls, most of them unstable. Sandy began to take a few of them, miraculously keeping their precarious balance.

“Alright, what are you exactly looking for?”

“Hum... Any kind of outfit actually... And undergarment.”

“I might have what you need... You're lucky that Undyne had a similar physic when she was younger! It's hard to find something fitting when you don't have a tail and such a petite stature.”

_Udyne?... Since she assumed that I know who she is, she must be famous..._ deducted Frisk.

“Would you mind to, huh, take it off?” asked the bunny lady, a meter in her hand, gesturing to Sans' hoodie.

Frisk obeyed, she didn't need it inside anyway. Once she was done, she noticed a surprised look on the bunny face who was looking at her striped sweater. The human gave her an interrogative glare.

“Oh, sorry!” said the monster, an apologetic smile on the face, “I didn't realize that you were a child!”

_What._

“No wonder why you're so small!”

_What the fuck did you just –_

“Luckily, Undyne was a shrimp before! Now, she's taller than me!” she stated, giggling.

Frisk tried to stay calm, but she felt murderous inside. She wasn't small! She was actually above the American average! On the other hands, the monsters were ridiculously tall, Sandy was about 6.8 feet tall.

Sandy seemed to notice Frisk's irritation, and cleared her throat, as to change the subject, still taking her measurements.

“So, huh, Frisk, right?” the human nodded “For how long have you known Sans?”

Frisk hesitated but decided to tell the truth. “About a week or something...”

Sandy's eyes widened. “Wow, really? And you've been working together for...”

“Two days.” Frisk felt a bit uncomfortable.

“So you're coming all the way from the ruins every day?”

“Hum, no...” Frisk fidgeted “I'm kinda... Staying at his house for the time being.”

“Oh, I see...” Sandy's tone was a bit darker.

“So, huh... For how long have you known him?”

“Hum... A few years I guess. His brother and he arrived in Snowdin something like ten years ago... We were kids back then...” she said as she knelt down to measure Frisk's foot.

_His brother?_

“We used to be dating, but when Papyrus left, he wasn't the same anymore... Well, I guess he began to change before that... Now, he hardly goes out anymore...” Sandy muttered as if she was talking to herself. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds and lifted her head to meet Frisk's gaze, an apologetic smile on her face.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have said that... It's his private life... Guess I'm not completely over him even after two years...”

Frisk was utterly discountenanced: she hadn't expected... Well, that. All this information was a lot to swallow, but things seemed to be slowly falling into place: the room, Sans' behavior... Curiosity overwhelmed her: she wanted to know more about it, but she knew that it would be rude to ask Sandy about it and that Sans wouldn't tell her anything.

Heck, why wanting to know more! She didn't care after all! Her only priority was the machine! As soon as she'll reach the surface, she wouldn't see them anymore so why bother?

“Don't worry, I won't tell him anything.”

“Thanks, Frisk.” she flashed her a grateful smile as she got up. “Well, then, I think I have what you need!”

* * *

_they sure are taking their sweet time..._

Sans had been waiting for what felt like hours to him. Sandy could get very talkative, she was a social butterfly after all... And that was one of the reasons for their breakup. She sure was nice, and pretty hot, but also very hard to deal with... She was very impulsive and didn't know what she wanted... Well, maybe those traits had changed with time, but their relationship had been exhausting. The bunny monster was a true bundle of energy and Sans... Well, he liked to describe himself as “easy-going” and going out every night wasn't what he liked best. They stayed friends, anyway, but nothing more.

The skeleton jumped on his chair when the sound of an opening door interrupted his train of thought.

“Sa-ans!”

Sandy and Frisk just got out of the backroom, the bunny monster had the biggest grin on her face, while the human looked dead inside, carrying dozens of bags.

“You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“... what?”

“Letting her wear old clothes! I thought she was a child! You should have brought her sooner!”

“what the heck are you talking about?”

“Frisk! Stripped sweater! That's confusing! I kept calling her a kid, while she's actually...” Sandy suddenly realized what she was about to say “er, a small monster...”

Sans rose a brow, expecting the human to fly off the handle, but she only seemed exhausted.

“Anyway, I fixed your mistakes! Look at her! Isn't she gorgeous?” she said as she vigorously dragged her on the other side of the counter.

Sans looked the human up and down: Sandy had left her her glossy black headband but changed everything else. Frisk was now wearing a white coat, closed by two rows of black buttons. She had given her a pair of black slim pants and black lace-up ankle boots. At least, that was more adapted than her shorts...

Sans flashed them a lazy grin. “ya look good, kiddo. welp, it was a pleasure to see ya, sandy, but we've got a few things to do before tonight.”

Frisk gave him a grateful look.

“so, how much?” he asked as he rummaged through his pockets.

“Hey, I can pay!” exclaimed Frisk, as she took her backpack to find her wallet.

“Oh, you don't have to! Consider them as a gift. I can't sell them anyway...” Sandy replied with a smile, cutting short the argument.

“are ya sure?”

“Yes, seriously. I had them for years now, so don't worry about it.”

“Hum, alright... Thanks a lot.”

“Don't mention it! As for you, Sans, you still have to pay your tab!”

“huh... yeah, remind me 'bout it next time, please.” he winked as Frisk and he walked up to the exit. She shrugged. “You better... Oh, by the way, the lab coat should be ready in two weeks! See you then!” They bid her goodbye and exited the shop.

Once they were out, Sans sighed heavily.

“ya okay, kiddo?”

“Don't call me that...”

Sans snickered. “i'll take that as a yes. wanna grab something to eat before heading back?”

“'k...”

“it's a bit further ahead.”

Frisk nodded. She was tired and lost in thoughts. She wanted to ask about Papyrus, but she didn't know how to address the subject.

They passed the Christmas tree and Sans stopped so suddenly that she almost bumped into him. He didn't seem to care though and opened the door of the bar.

_Grillby's..._ she read.

The inside was just like the shop: wooden and warm. But instead of a sweet cinnamon scent, Frisk found herself welcomed by a greasy odor mingled with the smell of smoke. As they took their first steps in, all the monsters in the bar turned to them, startling Frisk. She tensed, wondering if she had been busted. She discreetly looked at them and noticed Doggo! Good thing he hadn't seen her back then... He was sitting with a huge dog in an armor that Frisk found somewhat cute. Yet, the most surprising one in the whole room was certainly the bartender: a humanoid monster entirely on fire. She wondered how his clothes didn't burn... And were they truly entrusting a creature completely made out of fire with alcohol?!

“keep cool.” Sans muttered “even tho the bartender is super **hot**.” he winked.

_Holy crap... At least, his mood seems to have improved._

Indeed, Sans looked way happier as he proceeded to the bar, greeting back every single monster in presence. Frisk deducted that he had to be a regular there since everyone seemingly knew him. Some were even giving him nickname such as “Sansy”.

_Well, I wasn't far away._ She mentally stated, grinning.

They both sat at the bar and greeted the bartender. Frisk took off her coat: she was wearing a white long form-hugging pullover. Sans waited for her to finish, before greeting the bartender.

“'sup grillbz.”

“...”

The fire monster didn't say a word, but seemed to look interrogatively at Frisk... Or at least, his glasses were facing her.

“huh, yeah, her name's frisk, she's working with me. frisk, grillby.”

Grillby politely nodded, so did Frisk.

“i'll have the usual.” he turned to the human “they make pretty good burgers and fries, what d'ya want?”

“Hum... A burger, I guess.”

“'k then, two grubs and a bottle of ketchup.”

Grillby nodded and left the room for what Frisk assumed to be the kitchen. As soon as he left, two customers, a red bird, and a half-fish half-bird got closer to them.

“Hey Sans, it's been a while.” said the red bird.

“heh, sure been.”

“So, who's the pretty lady with ya, buddy?” asked the other one. “How do you always manage to get hot babes like that?”

“she's a colleague, stop fantasizing.” he shrugged.

“She's free then?”

“c'mon uf, still a bit early for flirting, don't cha think?”

_UF? What kind of name is that?_ Frisk wondered, annoyed by the monster behavior. She wasn't a piece of meat for god's sake!

“Never too early for me!” he exclaimed as he passed Sans to lean against the counter next to Frisk.

“May I offer you a drink?”

“No.” she replied with the most disdainful look.

_short, effective._ Sans couldn't help but smirk at her answer.

“Common, lady! Don't play hard to get!” he let out a coarse laughter. “Cuz I'm really good at this game.” he leaned forward and grabbed her arm. He reeked of alcohol and grease.

“Don't touch me.” she muttered.

“What?”

“Don't touch me you useless fuck.” she repeated, louder, a murderous look in her eyes, but he didn't move.

“ya heard the lady, uf.” Sans got up from his stool “she can get pretty aggressive when she's hungry.” he winked.

UF let her arm go and shrugged.

“See you later then, my offer still holds.” he threw her a kiss that she dodged with a disgusted face. The two monsters were back to their seats when Grillby came back with two burgers.

Frisk expression was still dark. She looked furious.

“huh, ya okay, ki--” _no point in making her even madder, buddy._

“Yeah, I'm alright... I just hate that kind of guy...”

“...” he sighed, remembering how he acted the first time they met, “welp, maybe a good burger will cheer ya up.” he said with a grin.

She smiled at him. A genuine, soft smile. Her lips curled in the most charming way as her long eyelashes covered her big shiny eyes, her cheeks pink and rounded contrasting with her soft pale skin. His eye sockets widened a bit: it was like looking at a totally different person. He felt his soul pound in his chest, resonating with hers for such a brief instant that it could have been a dream. He blinked and everything was gone: her smile and the feeling.

“So, what are we waiting for?” she asked, intrigued by the soft blue tone dusting his cheekbone.

“n-nothing.” he replied before knocking back the bottle of ketchup before her disbelieving eyes.

“...What.”

“what?”

She sighed and shook her head before grabbing her burger. _Why bother anymore?_ She took a mouthful of it before Sans' expectant eyes.

“so?” he asked with a big grin.

She chewed for a couple of second before swallowing, her eyes shining with contentment.

“... Delicious!”

“heh.”

Her smile was back: it wasn't the same, but Sans enjoyed it anyway. Humans were truly fascinating. Monsters used mostly magic to express their feeling which allowed them to have control over their appearance, but humans... Everything was so spontaneous. Even their soul was more expressive, though hers was still hidden, surrounded by a wall. Sans discreetly let his left eye glow to take a look at her soul, or at least, what she let appear, and, to his surprise, discovered that the wall was slightly crumbling apart. Not that he could see the vibrant red heart, but enough to perceive at dim crimson glow emanating from her bosom. It was so close, he could almost touch it, all he had to do was slightly stretching his hand and – he stopped himself. Luckily, Frisk hadn't noticed how close he was to her, too occupied with her food. He hastily withdrew.

_shit, that was close..._ he thought, panting a bit. i _really need to control myself..._

“hey, grillbz.” the flame monster turned to him “another one, please.”

Grillby raised an interrogative brow to which Sans shrugged dismissively.

“i won't get wasted with that.”

The bartender sighed as he served him another bottled of ketchup which the skeleton drank in one go. When he put the bottle on the counter, he noticed Frisk's interrogative look, her burger in her hands, still chewing. The ketchup was getting a bit to his head and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. She swallowed and he looked and the bump going down her throat, his eyes squinting a bit as a warm sensation bloomed in his chest.

“Not hungry?” she asked, a bit flushed by his insistent look.

Sans looked at his burger, realizing that he really needed to eat to ease the effect of the ketchup.

“yup, just savoring its smell.” he winked before grabbing his burger and taking a mouthful of it. As he opened his mouth, Frisk noticed his pointy canines and molars. She had never seen his mouth so close before since they usually ate while working. Her eyes widened when she saw a faint blue glow inside of his mouth and realized what it was. _Magic is amazing... Or totally gross._

They both finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

Once they finished their meal, they happily chatted, cracking a few jokes, as Sans slowly sipped on a new bottle of ketchup, until UF came back.

“So, doll, can I learn more about you?” he seemed to be even drunker than before.

Before Frisk could say anything, Sans wrapped his arm around his shoulder, with an overly friendly grin.

“heeey, uf, it's been a while since we last drank together! let's catch up, it's on me!”

“Sans, I'm busy with the lady.”

“oh, c'mon! she'll drink with us! it's the best way to learn 'bout someone, right?”

“Huh...” he seemed to hesitate, but quickly agreed with Sans who went to Grillby to mutter him what Frisk assumed to be his order. She was panicking a bit: she never drank and felt very uncomfortable at the idea. She looked at Sans plaintively and he winked at her. _Can it be...?_ She wondered. Sans came back and sat at the bar, as close to Frisk as he could. Grillby followed, a couple of seconds later, and served Frisk and UF seemingly similar drinks. As for Sans, he simply got another bottle of ketchup. Frisk examined the content of her glass: it was a copper-colored liquid from which a sweet, deep smell was emanating. They cheered and took a sip of their drinks. As soon a the liquid met her tongue, Frisk realized that it wasn't alcohol at all! Just black tea. She quickly glanced at Sans who winked at her, still sipping his ketchup. He put the bottle on the table and leaned his elbow on it.

“Wow! That's some good shit you got me there!” exclaimed UF. “You like it, lady?” Frisk nodded, not wanting to ruin Sans' plan.

“hey, uf, wanna bet who drink it down the fastest?” the skeleton asked with a smug smile on his face.

“Nah, I'll pass. I prefer talking with the lady.” he got closer to her, making her tense.

“c'mon uf, even she can drink it in one go. show him, frisk.”

She wasn't sure of where he was going with that, but she nodded and complied, almost choking herself in the process. At least, her glass was empty now and she took a scornful, daring look. UF seemed impressed and took his glass.

“Wow...You must excite a lot of things, and not only electrons.” he winked and Sans rolled his eyes. He was the one who taught him that pick-up line. “Alright, if even the lady is into it...” Sans also took his bottle. “Ready, skeleton?”

“more than ever.”

They both knocked down their drinks under Frisk's sorry gaze. They were really pitiful when she thought about it... Well, at least, UF was.

They both put the bottle on the table at the same time, grinning widely, until UF crashed head first on the counter.

“heh, i won.”

“Congrats.” she ironically replied. “Can we go home now?”

“sure.” he got up, took a few steps, and miserably fell on the ground.

Frisk sighed, she should have seen it coming. Grillby helped her to get him back on his feet and throw her what she assumed to be an interrogative glance.

“It's okay... I can take him home,” she replied as she put her coat on.

_But he'll pay for that tomorrow._ She promised herself as she placed him on her shoulder. He was heavier than she thought for a bag of bones...

The air was even colder than before, Frisk shivered as her feet touched the snow. She looked up, hoping to see a starry sky, but her eyes only met darkness. She shivered once more, but not because of the cold which she felt less and less, thanks to Sans' warmth... _Wait, warmth?!_ She touched the skeleton's skull with her fingertips and realized, that, indeed, he was emitting heat. _Magic, huh..._ Maybe it was because of the ambiance around them, or just the various shocks she had had that day, but she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she could try something else... She didn't have to act down here anyway...

_**Don't trust them.**_ Said a part of her. **_You would only get hurt._**

_Yes, that's right..._ Her heart tightened.

Sans grumbled, she turned her face to his.

“Hey, don't go drooling on my shoulder!”

“hum...paps...”

_Paps? Papyrus?_ Her eyes widened.

“i'm so sorry... please...” she felt something hot and wet rolled down her neck. She felt troubled, she didn't know what to think anymore... _There must be more going on than what I thought..._

She resumed on walking, lost in thought, all alone, the only sound around her was the skeleton's mumbling.

_If I don't trust them... Why would they trust me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaks for reading!  
> So, how was it? :D I'm waiting for your theories in the comments!  
> Btw, do you know what UF stands for? :D   
> I'll tell you in the next chapter if no one found out. ;)  
> Once again, thank you for reading! I love you so much for that! <3  
> If you want to see my Tumblr: https://frenchfriesk.tumblr.com/


	10. Meet the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a really bad hangover.  
> Frisk meets a new monster.  
> The meaning of "UF" is finally revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late once again... I have a lot to do and I'm not at home :'(  
> Thanks for trying to guess what UF meant, it was not only accurate but also hilarious xD  
> A lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter, but I had to split it in two or it would have been too long...  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you'll like it! <3

A hammer sound was resonating in Sans' skull, if he wasn't lucid enough to tell it was coming from the door, he could have sworn that someone was playing the drums in his skull.

“SANS! Don't force me to come in!”

Aaaand that was why he had stopped drinking. Well, at least he had tried to, but, judging from his current state, his resolution didn't hold for too long. He grumbled, the feminine voice behind the door called his name one more time even more annoyed than before.

He hastily got up but had to sit down on his bed because of his dizziness and felt like throwing up. Speaking of throwing up, Sans began to notice an unpleasant smell around him, he also realized that his jacket wasn't where he usually found it: on his shoulder. He looked around him to finally spot it on the ground, stained by a red substance. It didn't take him long to deduce that it was the source of the nasty odor. He sighed: it was his favorite jacket... Or at least the cleanest one.

“Okay, I didn't want to, but it seems that I don't have a choice anymore. I'm coming in!”

_oh shit..._

Sans wasn't sure of how to act: he didn't remember what happened the previous night... _what if...?_ Nah, he was still wearing his shirt and pants. For once, he might have behaved...

Frisk entered, obviously irritated. Sans noticed that she was wearing only a black tank top, despite having a new pullover. Still too drunk to connect the dots, he rubbed his eye sockets, hoping to clear his head. He was feeling so sick, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a hangover. s _hould have really gone overboard this time... probably because of ugly fish again..._

Frisk pinched her nose, the smell was terrible and the skeleton looked miserable. She rolled her eyes: he HAD helped her last night and they had had, she had to admit, a really enjoyable evening. Well, at least until the useless fuck showed up!

She walked up to him, a bit uncomfortable

“Hey...” _Okay, don't say anything stupid_ “A-Are you okay?” _Wow, well done. That's THE thing to ask._

He looked at her, seemingly thinking: " _do i look okay to you?"_

“I-I'll grab a glass of water for you, be right back!” she clumsily blabbered before hastily rushing out of his room to the kitchen. She wasn't used to dealing with hangovers anymore, her dad stopped drinking when he met Barbara... That must have been the only good that woman brought to her life. She sighed as she grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. Her dad didn't need her anymore after all... He might have been happy with her disappearance, her, the only reminder of his previous wife... She fought back her tears: it wasn't the time, nor the place to think about that! She had another drunkard on her hands now. She put the glass on the counter to rummage through the cupboard, in order to find a plastic bag for his jacket. Luckily, it didn't take her long and she rushed back to his room with the water and the bag.

Sans hadn't moved an inch, his head was still in his hand, his elbows on his knees. Frisk tip-toed to the window and closed the blind so just a dim light could filter in. She then placed the glass on Sans' nightstand and shoved his filthy jacket in the plastic bag that she then put by the door, in the hallway. She turned back to look at Sans but noticed that he still hadn't move. She sighed and sat next to him on his bed, took the glass and whispered:

“You should drink, it will...” _It will what? Eliminate the alcohol from your blood system? It's a skeleton, Frisky! Could you stop being stupid for a second?_ “... Anyway, it will make you feel better.”

Sans didn't move. She sighed: at least her father was a bit more responsive when he drank too much... She kept staring at him, but he just rubbed his eye sockets, looking miserable.

A point of guilt pierced her chest. She was partly responsible after all... Well, he could have chosen to drink tea instead... Or maybe ketchup was the only thing that worked like alcohol for skeletons! She had had ketchup in her burger and it didn't have any effect on her after all. _Monsters are truly amazing..._ She thought.

The more she stared at him, the more she noticed all the small details of his anatomy. His bones looked rounder than humans', linked by blue filaments, covered in a soft looking smooth texture. They seemed more flexible, too... More... Organic in a way. It made her realize a fact so obvious that she didn't even question it before: he wasn't a human skeleton. It was an all different species. But how... _Magic._ A slight smile crawled on her face. It was so obvious, yet so unbelievable at the same time... But they were all living beings, as incredible as it sounded, they existed.

Sans' felt terrible, he wanted to drink but he didn't have any energy left to take the glass, his limbs were too sore to move and it was too embarrassing to ask Frisk to help him to drink. Luckily for him, he didn't have to as Frisk wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding the glass with her free hand.

“Let me help you.” she whispered.

Sans slightly lifted his face to hers, surprised by the sudden intimacy, to be, once again, caught by her gaze. Her face was neutral yet she seemed to care deeply: only calm and tranquility emanated from her. So many emotions, so many mixed feelings could be read... He felt overwhelmed. Humans were so weird, so fascinating... And she was probably the most captivating one he ever met. Her big purple eyes reminded him of pictures of starry skies he had in his books... And maybe she was the key to the real ones. She slowly approached the glass to his teeth, using her arm as a support for his head so he could drink, what he hastily did, swallowing a big mouthful of liquid which resulted in almost choking himself. Not that her warm, soft contact bothered him, quite the contrary actually, not that he would admit it, but his soul was on fire because of all the ketchup in his organism.

Frisk hurriedly took the glass away and began to gently pat his back, wondering if it had any effect at all.

“thanks...” he muttered, feeling even dizzier. He tried to talk again, but only an incomprehensible mumbling came out of his mouth, and his head crashed on Frisk's shoulder.

“Sans?” she whispered. “...” _Oh, great, he passed out..._

She sighed. The lab was closed anyway, and she had nothing better to do... Plus, she could use an hour or two of sleep, her night had been really short; _Well, if I'm going to stay like that, I should at least make myself comfortable..._ She thought as she carefully leaned against the wall, moving as slow as possible as she took a pillow with her free hand to place it between their backs and the wall. Once at ease, she quickly gave in to the warmth and comfort surrounding her and fell into slumber.

* * *

Frisk suddenly woke up to the sound of the door bell. Someone kept pressing it, producing a painful piercing noise. She blinked a few time and realized that Sans was still asleep on her shoulder, even though they had both slipped down and were now lying on the bed.

 _That is definitely a memory I'll repress..._ she swore to herself.

Frisk hastily got up, still careful of not waking the skeleton, and rushed downstairs with a deep urge to punch whoever was toying with the doorbell. Once at the front door, she violently opened it to discover a humanoid yellow lizard, muffled in a furry pink coat with... Mew Mew Kissy Cutie characters on it?

“... Alphys, right?” she asked despite herself.

“H-huh, yeah, I-I'm indeed the d-doctor Alphys... Huh... Hi?”

“... Hi.” she stood still, a bit in the dark concerning her next move, “Hum, Sans is asleep right now... Do you want me to wake him or something...?”

Alphys' face suddenly turned red and a wicked smile found its way on her face.

_I don't even want to know what's happening in her mind right now..._

“... I'll be back in a sec.”

Indeed, she came back at the speed of light. Alphys only heard her hasty ascension of the stairs, a door open and a loud noise, before she came back helping a half-dressed half-asleep skeleton to stand up.

He yawned “heya.”

“M-maybe I should c-come back later...?”

Sans took a moment, seemingly thinking, before talking again: “nah, that's cool.”

 _No, that's not, you freaking idiot!_ Frisk thought as she threw him a murderous gaze.

Alphys came in: Frisk hadn't noticed it, but the yellow lizard was carrying, or rather dragging, an enormous bag.

Sans invited her to sit in the living-room: she took a seat on the couch while Sans crashed on an armchair which he usually used to read since it wasn't normally facing the TV.

“so, would ya like a cup of tea or something?”

“N-no, thanks...”

“good, we don't have tea anyway.” Frisk gave him a disbelieving glance. “so, what's bringing ya here?”

“H-hum... You?” she hesitantly replied.

“aw, that's cute alph, but seriously?”

“N-no, really! You told me to bring you those pieces for the magic accelerator!”

“...i did?” he interrogatively looked at Frisk, to which she responded by shrugging and rolling her eyes, seemingly saying “How would I know?”.

“welp, i guess ya're right...” he precariously got up “thanks for coming, see ya soon, take ca--”

“W-wait!” Alphys interrupted. She blushed furiously when Frisk and Sans looked at her “I-I... Huh... That's embarrassing...” she hid her face.

Alphys fidgeted for a couple of minutes while Frisk and Sans exchanged confused looks. The lizard monster finally rose her head to face the human, seemingly impatient.

“H-hum, ca-can I talk to you... In private?”

Frisk and Sans froze, a bit dumbfounded by her request.

“Huh... Sure...” Frisk managed to reply.

“O-oh, t-thanks...”

They stood in complete silence again, Alphys avoiding eye-contact as much as possible while Frisk, on the contrary, was heavily staring at the skeleton who didn't seem to intend moving.

“Sans.”

“...hm?”

 _Great, he's out of it..._ she stated.

“Private.” she insisted.

“oh...” he seemed to understand “sorry, i'll be... somewhere.” with that, he simply teleported.

A loud noise resonated within the house and Frisk sighed. At least, he didn't throw up this time...

“I-is he okay...?”

“Yeah, he just got wasted last night. A true pain in the ass.”

“O-oh, I see...”

 _Please, no more uncomfortable silent..._ Frisk mentally begged.

To distract herself while the monster was fidgeting, trying to hide her embarrassment, she “analyzed” her as she liked to call it, despite her consciousness of it being very nerdy. Speaking of which, this lizard woman seemed to be a total one: not only was her coat printed with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie characters but even the bag containing what she called “pieces for the magic accelerator” had a season one Strawberry Mew Mew printed on it.

_So conventional..._

Before she could lead any further investigation, Alphys got closer to her, her eyes shining behind her thick glasses.

“Y-You... Are a human, right?”

“... What?”

“O-Oh my God! It's my first time seeing one irl!” she squeaked excitedly.

“W-Wait, I–” _Oh no, not good..._

“Don't worry! I won't tell Sans!” Alphys reassured her, wiggling her eyebrows, with a knowing look.

“Huh, sure, but imagine for one second that I'm not a human...”

“C-Come on! I've seen enough animes to know what a human looks like!”

“Yeah... Right...” _Shit shit shit shit shit._ “Hum, if you're not gonna tell Sans, you won't tell anyone else, right?”

Alphys paused for a second, seemingly thinking. Her expression changed a few time, to finally keep a panicked one.

“N-no...” she replied while avoiding Frisk's gaze and sweating a lot.

“You're totally lying.” Frisk crossed her arm and took an unimpressed expression.

“W-What m-makes y-y-you t-think t-that?”

The human sighed and called Sans who arrived at foot for once, seemingly better, but still groggy.

“yeah, i've heard...”

 _Thanks for the intimacy._ She sarcastically thought.

“alphys, i'm tired so i won't beat around the bush: you tell anyone, i destroy your anime collection, is that clear?”

Alphys nodded, her scales becoming a bit pale. He meant it.

“good.” he took his lazy grin again while forcing the lizard monster to retreat toward the door “oh, and by the way, she's our new coworker.”

Alphys froze, bent her head and muttered something.

“...what?”

“Are you fucking serious?!” she yelled, boiling with rage, earning Sans to step back and a surprised gaze from Frisk. Alphys herself seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst, but came back to her senses in no time.

“I-I can't believe it! You are actually planning on keeping her here! I was okay with you getting all the honors, but that!”

“hum, yes. would be hard to work if she's not–”

“Don't try to play cleverly with me! You know exactly what I mean! God, Sans, what's your fucking problem?!”

Sans stayed quiet, giving Alphys a murderous look, but she kept her composure.

“Oh, I see... It's always the same, it's always your same fucking problem...” a wicked smile appeared on her reptilian face.

“ **don't.** ”

“Always. The. Same.” she crossed her arms in a defensive demeanor “You want to impress him, be a hero. You never change... Stop being so idealistic! This machine WILL NEVER WORK!”

“YES, IT WILL!”

Frisk jumped: she had never heard him scream before. His voice was threatening, full of anger and hatred: Alphys went too far. Speaking of the yellow lizard, she seemed terrified, making herself as small as possible while the skeleton was glaring at her with empty eye sockets. After a couple of seconds of complete silence, Sans seemed to be back to normal, or at least, not as mad as before. He rubbed his forehead with a hand, his eye sockets closed.

“listen, she's... amazing, really. welp, she's a little bit of a bitch sometimes, she always talks back, she complains a lot, has no _sans_ of humor” he winked “and is really stubborn...” Frisk felt like punching him in the face, but, as she prepared to reply something, he continued “but she's far from being stupid and, as much as i hate to admit it, she revealed herself to be better than us on some matters...” he flashed Frisk a lazy grin and she pouted, a bit flattered nonetheless.

“W-What are you t-talking about?” she seemed intrigued.

“she managed to demonstrate the existence of the void.”

“W-What?!”

“welp, she resolved the equations, but still! neither ya nor i ever managed to do so.”

Alphys stayed silent, seemingly annoyed. As much as she wanted to speak for herself, Frisk knew that it was more reasonable to let Sans speak so, with a sullen face, she kept everything to herself, swearing to have her revenge on that _damned skeleton_ who dared make her feel good about herself.

“A-Alright, let me see that!” she finally replied, with a daring look.

“'will be my pleasure.” his grin widened

 

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they entered the garage. Nothing had changed since Frisk last came there, not that it had been a long time anyway.

The three of them walked up to the chalkboard: nothing had been erased.

“here, i've made copies.” Sans said while handing Alphys a dozen of sheets.

Frisk felt a bit embarrassed: now that she was looking carefully at the blackboard, she noticed that the parts of her demonstration were everywhere, in every corner and nothing side to side was related. A true amateur work.

The lizard monster read every sheet carefully in an excruciating silence. Frisk glanced at Sans before remembering that she was supposed to be mad at him. He lazily grinned in response and shrugged.

_Again with the carefree behavior... GOD! That's SO irritating!_

Alphys finally finished and shook the pile of paper in Frisk's direction.

“A-And I'm supposed to believe that SHE did that?” she said, looking at her up and down.

_Okay, now that four-eyed nerd goes too far!_

“Yeah, I'm pretty AND smart. Jealous?” she replied with her arms crossed and a scornful, disgusted look. “And I don't fantasize over anime characters which is, sorry to say that, totally creepy and gross!”

Alphys turned pale and took a step back, shuddering. She seemed hurt and a point of guilt pierced Frisk's heart.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

She looked at Sans to get a second opinion, but he only flinched, shaking his head, and gave her a “that was too much” look.

Frisk stepped back. _Yeah, that was stupid and cruel._

“Uh... I shouldn't have said that... That was immature...”

Alphys didn't say a word and turned around, heading to the exit.

“I-I'll come back tomorrow. It will take me about a week to set up every piece.” she exited the garage, Frisk going after her.

“Alphys, wait!” she cried as she approached the yellow monster.

She tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but the lizard slapped it as she turned around, big tears accumulating behind her thick glasses. The human froze.

“Y-You might be prettier and smarter than me, but you're really the worst person I've ever met! Sans was nice when he described you! You-You're not a bitch! You're a MEGA bitch!”

Frisk felt something break inside of her: it wasn't the first time she had been called like that, but no one ever dared to say it to her face. And that hurt. A lot.

Without further ado, Alphys turned her heels and left Frisk alone in the snow, her hand still hanging in the air.

After a couple of minutes, Frisk came back to her senses, realizing that a tank top wasn't the ideal outfit for sub-zero temperatures and, defeated, she made her way back to the house. She couldn't believe it... Well, actually, she could, and she wasn't surprised by her own behavior. She felt compromised and she tried to stand up for herself, which was good, except that she didn't do it well...

Sans was in the living room, carefully examining the pieces Alphys had brought, as though trying to find a mistake, but his mind was focused on the girls' argument. He felt disappointed and reassured at the same time: disappointed by Frisk's ability to hurt the other and reassured by how guilty she had felt. Yes, they were only words, but words could lead to acts and t was his duty to avoid that. At the first step out of the line, he would have to... Get rid of her. And that thought wasn't enchanting him the least bit.

He jumped a bit when his train of thoughts was interrupted by the turning of the doorknob which was quickly followed by Frisk's arrival. Her lips had turned blue and she was shaking.

Sans raised a brow “you okay, kiddo?”

“I'm not a kid.” she muffled.

_she must be okay then._

“And I'm not okay!” she cried, visibly infuriated.

_aaand, crap._

“Your friend insulted me!”

“in my opinion, you insulted her first.”

“...” she bit her lower lip: she knew he was right and it was driving her crazy. “... I'm gonna take a shower.”

“'k.”

Sans didn't add anything. _at least, she admitted her wrong..._ He snickered: now he was the one playing the responsible adult. _pathetic._

Frisk was boiling with rage, shame, and guilt. Not that she hadn't done that before, quite the opposite actually! But never, never, had someone dared to talk back. Usually, they just kept quiet and walked away, and if one ever tried to say something... Well, her friends would just laugh at them. Thinking about that made Frisk feel even dumber: she hated it when people did it to her, and yet...

Lost in her thoughts, she made it to the bathroom and, without further ado, got into the bathtub.

The contact with the hot water comforted her and she tried to change the subject of her thoughts.

Now that she was thinking about it, she noticed that Sans never used this bathroom... She assumed that he had one linked to his room: after all, there was a fairly wide space between hers and his... She got out of the bathroom and went back to her room quickly. Once in it, she slipped in what she used as a pajama: anthracite sweatpants and a white tank-top that Sandy gave her.

Frisk didn't feel any better now and she and she had nothing to do despite working... Maybe she should go back to talk with Sans... _Ugh_ , she was almost enjoying this smiley bastard's company at this point. That's how desperate she was.

She exited her room and went back to the first floor, but as she arrived at the last quart, she heard the skeleton's voice: he seemed to be talking with someone. She looked through the banister and saw him on the phone. He was turning his back to her so she couldn't quite see his expression, but he seemed a little tense. He seemed to be going nowhere, both figuratively and literally. She pricked up her ear, careful not to make any unnecessary noise when she sat on a step.

“... yeah, I know, don't worry, though, she's harmless.”

He listened for a couple of seconds.

“yeah, I know, but it shouldn't take long... maybe a few months!”

He paused again.

“if she knew, she'd just stab her with a spear and laugh in her blood.”

He sighed.

“yeah... but please, give her a chance... she's not a bad person. really.”

He slightly turned toward Frisk and she hid behind the banister, feeling a bit ridiculous.

“heh, ya can trust me 'bout that, i'm not the judge for nothin'.”

He was now getting closer to her with a big grin on his face and she held her breath. Okay, now she was feeling really ridiculous! 

“... thanks, alph. ya rock, buddy. see ya tomorrow.” he hung up.

Frisk stood completely still for a few seconds while Sans was typing on his phone, humming. He finally put it back in his pocket and turned to her with a mischievous smile.

“it's rude to spy on people.”

Frisk sighed, got up, and went down the stairs. _That bastard is sharp._

“I wasn't spying, I overheard.” she defended.

He snickered.

“she's willing to give ya another chance.”

Frisk shrugged.

“I'll try my best at not being a total piece of trash I guess...” she blabbered, still a bit grateful for what he did.

He patted her shoulder and chuckled.

“that's the spirit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD U EVERYONE WAS TRASH HERE!  
> The name "Ugly Fish" is canon, you can check the wikia x)  
> Anyway! Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos and the comments! They mean a lot to me <3   
> If you wanna check my Tumblr, here's the link:  
> https://frenchfriesk.tumblr.com/


	11. Trouble in Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries something new and gets a nice reward... Two, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! How are you doing, you lovely cinnamon bunnies? Me? Oh, I'm fine, just in the middle of nowhere without internet. I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. :'D (Pleaz kill me.)  
> Sorry for the late update (I feel like I'm saying that a lot lately...)...  
> Oh, and, btw, all the science in this chapter is bullshit. No, I swear. It is.  
> Anyway! Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you at the end for more notes!  
> ... Love you <3

Frisk sighed heavily.

 _Okay, I'm bored._ She mentally stated.

Sans and her were in his lab, waiting for Alphys. The skeleton was working on their project, completely focused on what he was scribbling. He was going from intense stares to the poor sheet of paper to irrational excitement in less than a second. As for Frisk, she was just tapping the end of her pen against her table, gazing at a ketchup stain on the sleeve of the lab coat Sans landed her. That guy really needed to learn how to eat properly... He had destroyed his last wearable jacket and her brand new pull over on the same night! Since then, he was only wearing a plain white shirt. Well... White... For some of them. The others were stained with condiments.

_Needs to learn how to eat AND to dress... Exasperating..._

She laid back on her chair and looked at him. He had a psycho smile as he wrote madly. She deduced that he must have found something.

“Hey, Sans.”

“hm.”

“Alphys is late, isn't she?”

“hm.”

“...What are you working on?”

“hm.”

“... You're not listening, are you?”

“hm.”

“... You're a useless old bastard.”

“hm.”

It wasn't even funny, but she smiled anyway.

“Sans!”

“...what?!” he lifted his head, looking a bit panicked. His worried look amused her.

“Nah, nothing.” she replied with a mischievous grin.

Okay, now he hated her. The skeleton sighed: that girl was smart but she never focused...

“what d'ya want?”

“I'm bored and Alphys is late.”

“work.” he mentally snickered: it might have been the first time he ever said that.

“I work when you sleep which, I have to say, you do 15 hours a day.”

“... that much?”

She simply nodded. _wow, where did my insomnia go?_ He wondered. Sans had to admit that having Frisk living with him was... Stimulating in some ways. Well, she had been there for roughly a week, but he wasn't used to talking with someone every day, not having to cook either – and by that he meant putting things in the microwave and wait until they looked edible – and even less go out which they did almost every night since the content of the fridge didn't satisfy them. Luckily, most of the customers at Grillby's were usually drunk so she stayed relatively unnoticed. As for Ugly Fish – or useless fuck as Frisk liked to call him – he stayed away from them for some reason since the night Sans got him drunk to death. Maybe this experience made him wiser after all...

All those activities felt exhausting, but in a good way, in a way that allowed him to sleep at night (and at day judging by Frisk's comment).

“Do you think she will talk to me today? I felt like she looked at me for like a second yesterday, but I guess it was because I stepped on her tail...”

Sans snickered. “welp, it's been three days so...”

“I don't understand why she's still mad! It was, like, self-defense! She's the one who insulted me first! And I even tried to apologize!”

“i dunno...”

Sans really didn't know. In his mind, they were both guilty, but saying that aloud would result in his instant death so he kept it to himself. He was tired of hearing them vent, but not in a good way.

“why don't cha talk to each other? it might be something ya said or didn't say...”

“Are you hinting at something right now? Cause if you do, you have to tell me what it is!”

“no, i dunno, just trying to help.”

Frisk stayed silent and went back to tapping on her desk with her pen. Usually, she would have said something like “Well, that's not enough! Try harder!”, but he really did try to help her out. Just the day before, he reviewed with her what she could possibly say to Alphys to make her forgive her and maybe even have her apologize too. Nothing worked, but, at least, it didn't get worst. He even helped her cooking cookies! In the end, they were a bit burnt and too sugary since none of them was a good baker, but at least, they were edible. Well, Alphys refused to eat them, affirming she was on a diet but at least, he gave her a hand.

“Saaans.”

“what?” he sighed.

“I'm boooored.”

“and what am i supposed to do 'bout it?”

“I dunno... Talk with me or something...”

“we've got work to do, really.” he said with his best severe look. He wasn't used to it at all and had to stop himself from laughing about it.

She opened big puppy-dog eyes.

“... stop that.”

“Stop what?” she tried not to grin as she saw how effective they were.

“that. the thing ya're doing with your eyes. that's terrifying.”

She pouted. “It's not and you know it.”

He sighed. “it's not, but please, stop.”

“You'll talk with me then?” she answered with a huge grin. Okay, he had lost.

“... what d'ya want to talk about?”

“Hum, I don't know...” she put her thumb nail on her lower lip, he noticed that she did that when she was thinking or at least, pretending to. “Oh! I know! Tell me about the void thing you told Alphys about!”

Actually, she had been trying to ask him about it for days, but never found the right time.

Sans had an unbelieving look on his face: _seriously? of all the things..._

“i-i dunno if i can really explain it...” he took a deep breath “ya know that there are four dimensions, right?” she nodded, giving him an offended look. Of course, she knew! “to summarize, the first three are space and the fourth one is time.”

“I know. And that's if you neglect the ropes theory.”

“welp, the void is... a 3.5 dimension place. time exists but doesn't work the same way... It's stuck between dimensions... ya get it?”

“... How is that even possible?” she asked with wide eyes.

“i have... absolutely no clue whatsoever, but it exists, thanks to your results, we're sure of it now.”

“... Wow.”

“the big problem with it–” his eye sockets were shining “is that we dunno if it's a place or a moment. it could be like a parallel universe where time is fucked up, or just our stuck in time, ya see?”

She nodded. Wow. She had helped to demonstrate the existence of a possible parallel universe. That would look good on her college application form. As Frisk prepared to ask more, a shy knock came from the door and she hastily went to open it. Behind the door was Alphys, avoiding the human's gaze, looking slightly cross.

“Hi...”

“... H-hi”

Frisk sighed and moved from the door frame to let her enter.

Sans greeted her, too and, without further ado, the yellow monster went to the machine. As she did so, a mischievous grin found its way on Frisk's face.

 _This time, she HAS to forgive me._ She thought as the monster picked a rather big sheet folded in four and opened it.

“So?” asked the human “What do you think of it? It's a collector edition of Strawberry special transformation from season one! It was like, the most expensive poster I've ever seen, but it's just for you! I had to exchange it for one of my favorite necklaces!”

Frisk had a content grin. This time, she had it!

Alphys looked blankly at the poster and sighed.

“I-It's a fake. Don't put your trash on my stuff.” she simply replied, tossing it away under Frisk's astonished gaze.

She took a deep breath as she tightened her fist and bit her bottom lip.

“Okay, this time, it's enough. I tried to be nice! Do you have to act like a jerk?!”

Sans lifted his head, alarmed by Frisk screaming.

_here we go again..._

Alphys shrugged.

“Okay, fine, you hate me! Good! I don't care! You know what, if my presence is so insufferable, I'm just gonna leave.”

The lizard monster stayed silent as Frisk let out a silent swear. Her fist tightening, she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from yelling at her again.

“Fine.” she whispered.

Astonished by her sudden resolution, Sans blatantly watched her pick up her folders and leave the lab, slamming the door behind her. He then looked at Alphys, who hadn't moved from her previous position, her back still turned to him, seemingly working on the machine.

 _that's can't be good..._ he thought as he rubbed his chin.

“alph.”

“... Wh-What?”

“that was unnecessary mean.”

She shrugged and let a small “hmph” come out.

“...” he rubbed his neck as he got up. “i'm gonna talk to her.” he said as he walked to the door.

“Sh-She really has you wrapped around her little finger.”

The skeleton turned around, his everlasting smile had disappeared.

“could ya try not saying bullshit for a second?”

Alphys finally turned to face him, seemingly taken aback by his aggressive reply.

“she's a teen and ya are supposed to be the grown-up here so act like one.”

With that, he left the lab, letting her dumbfounded.

Frisk was sitting on the stair, in the only dark corner, gritting her teeth, tearing a sheet of paper apart. She was clearly sulking and didn't look up for chatting so Sans just stood there, feeling a bit awkward.

“... kiddo?”

“I'm not a kid.” she mumbled.

“then don't go sulking on your own like that.”

She gave him a hateful look. She hated it when he was right.

“I don't wanna go back...” she mumbled, her head on her knees.

“yeah, i know, but we need ya. we're a team, ya know?”

“... But she hates me! I've never done so much for someone to forgive me and it doesn't even work!”

“i-i dunno, kid–” he stopped himself when he noticed her annoyed look “frisk, maybe ya remind her of something painful.” he sat on the step below hers as he said that.

“... Like what?”

Sans seemed to be lost in thoughts for a couple of seconds.

“when we were younger, there was this guy, jerry, he always made fun of her, calling her names and stuff... That's when she started to have that speech disorder.”

“But I tried to apologize and become friend with her!”

“that might be the problem, he did the same. after a while, his friends ditched him so he tried to make up with alphys... i guess she's just tired of being looked down upon...”

Frisk had lifted her heads, looking at him, her mouth slightly open, as though she was struck by a revelation.

“I... I think I get it.”

Sans grinned widely and ruffled through her hair, earning a furious yelp from her as she tried to slap his hand without any success.

“What do you think you're doing?!”

“heh, you're cute when you're nice.”

She blushed furiously “I-I'm not!!”

He snickered and got up, offering his hand to help her get on her feet which she accepted, looking away from him, seemingly pouting.

“... Shithead.”

“you're no cute anymore, kiddo.”

“Good! And I'm not a kid!” , once she was up, she hastily let his hand go.

* * *

The next two days went by without any troubles: Frisk and Alphys gracefully ignored each other under Sans' aggrieved look. It was the last day of work for the yellow monster and no progress had been made.

The skeleton was sitting at his desk, pretending to read something as he watched the human writing on her whiteboard. His interest was suddenly drawn when she walked up the lizard monster, a folder in her hands. His hope found itself short-lived when the human only put the file on the machine without a word. Sans felt like hitting his head against the wall as he got up from his chair and walked up to the girls.

“'k, i'm done, ya two, out.”

Without letting them enough time to reply, he kicked them out of the lab, leaving them dumbfounded in the living-room. For a couple of seconds, none of them reacted, until Frisk came back to her senses.

“... Dude, what the fuck?!” she yelled while hammering the door.

“S-Sans! I was almost d-done!”

Despite their frantic attempt to make him open, they found themselves defeated.

“... I hate doors.” Frisk stated. “So... I guess we need to make up or something if we ever want him to open.”

“...” Alphys began to make her way to the front door.

“Hey! You don't have to talk to me, but at least, listen!”

The lizard monster stopped, intrigued. Frisk had been thinking about what to say for da but wasn't extremely confident.

“Sans told me about... You and what you've been through and... It might be hard to believe, but I kinda lived the same.”

Okay, that was a bad idea.

“It was a little different, though, but I understand anyway... People humiliating you, making you feel worthless... I think I get it.”

“... N-No, you don't.”

“I do, trust me! Fuck, I think that after being told to kill myself every day for three years, I'm one of the most aware people on this freaking planet!”

“...” Alphys took a step back, her face twitching uncomfortably.

“W-What I am trying to say is that...” she was starting to hyperventilate and tears were getting to her eyes “I'm not trying to deceive you or anything. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and I didn't think a single word of what I said, okay? Everyone wants me dead down here! Even the people who acted friendly at first! Fuck, if I wasn't useful to him, Sans would have killed me a long time ago!”

She had always known that, but saying it out loud hurt more than she thought. She was a tool, nothing more nothing less. Tears began to roll on her cheeks, it had become too hard to control.

“... Shit, that's embarrassing...” she wiped her eyes.

The lizard monster looked at her directly, fidgeting a little. She finally walked up to her, hesitantly, and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

“... I'm not doing that to make you forgive me.” she bitterly said as she wiped the last tears from her eyes.

“I-I know. An-And I'm sorry too...”

“... Thanks.”

Now that the human had regained her composure, Alphys stepped back to let her breathe.

“Oh, and by the way...” Frisk looked away, a small blush creeping to her cheeks “I liked Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.”

The lizard monster stood there in shock.

“R-Really?”

“Only season one! The second one sucked...”

“I-I know, right?” she giggled and Frisk couldn't help but smile, too.

“Welp, that was awkward... Let's never talk about that again.”

“Y-You talk l-like Sans.”

Frisk blushed.

“Let's forget about that, too.” she bitterly replied, making Alphys giggle even more. “So... Back to work?” she asked as she pointed to the door with her thumb.

“I-I think I'll j-just go back h-home.” she smiled and blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head “I-I could bring the Mew Mew m-m-movie if you want... W-We could watch it after work...”

“That's a great idea.” Frisk grinned.

“G-Good thing I o-only watched it four times this month!”

The human snickered as Alphys made her way to the door, waving to her, uncertainly.

“Y-You know, i-it might take some t-time but... I-I think w-we can r-really become friends... A-And I don't want y-you to die.”

The human smiled, but it was easy to read sorrow in her eyes. “Thanks, that's... Really nice, I guess?”

Alphys fidgeted for a couple of seconds before giving her a final wave.

“S-See you tomorrow th-then.”

“Yep, see you!” she replied with forced a big grin as the monster closed the door behind her.

Well, that was a good thing done. It has been embarrassing, awkward and painful, but at least, she had gained the affection of a giant yellow lizard.

_That's how my life is now..._

She walked up to the lab's door and began to frantically hammer the door, as to evacuate all her frustration.

“Sans! Open that freaki–” a hand ruffling through her hair cut her sentence.

“... It's rude to spy on people.”

“i didn't spy, i overheard.” he snorted.

“...” Frisk didn't turn around and kept facing the door while Sans continued to mess her hair.

“ya are a good kid.”

“I'm not a kid.”

He snorted again.

“i'll order a pizza.”

“Are we celebrating something?”

“a skeleton needs some change in his life, ya know?”

“I guess so...”

“wanna watch something?”

“... Only if you have teenage drama.”

“i'm... pretty sure i don't.”

She shrugged “Anything is fine.”

* * *

Frisk had finished her shower and was waiting on the couch in her pajamas when the pizzas finally arrived, but before she could even get up, Sans teleported to the door to get them. Noticing her surprise, he winked at her.

“i know, i'd be the best at delivering.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling mockingly.

“Get your stupid skeleton ass over here.”

“heh, at your order, ma'am.”

Both of them crashed on the couch, Sans with the large pizza box in his hands.

“hope ya like pineapple.”

“You demon spawn.”

“just joking.” he snickered, opening the cardboard box to reveal its marvelous content. A four cheese pizza was resting inside, its enchanting smell invading the room.

“It's so beautiful... Slice it down.”

“wait, i've gotta turn the movie on first.”

“Ugh! You're killing me!”

At an awfully low pace, he took the movie box, got the DVD out, pushed the “open” button of the DVD player, closed it and –

“Sans!”

“wait, i'm lost now, i've gotta redo the whole thing.” he said with a smug face.

She let out a scream of despair.

“I hate you so much!”

He burst into laughter as she tried to get the DVD from him, using his superior skeleton arms to keep it away from her.

“Give it to me now!”

“no freakin' way ki– ouch! no need to kick me!”

They both fell heavily on the carpet, still fighting for the movie. She was so close to him that he could feel her hot breath on his bones, her heart beat against his ribs. Before he knew it, the young human had her hands on the box and was reading the handwritten title on it.

“... TT troubles in Tokyo... Wait! I know this movie!”

“it's from alph's collection.”

Her eyes were shining, she had seemingly forgotten about the pizza.

“I love it so much! It's in it that they finally k – ”

“hey! no spoilers please!” he interrupted her.

A vivid flush appeared on her cheek and she hastily turned her gaze away.

“I-It's not like I'm a fan or anything! I just happened to watch the show because I had nothing else to do!”

Sans wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows, giving her a knowing look.

“... Twice.”

His glare became more insistent.

“... Okay, more than that, but who cares?! Just play that stupid movie for god's sake!”

Frisk pouted and almost threw him the box in the face. Catching it with ease, he took the DVD out much quicker this time and put it in the player. The menu appeared on the screen as Sans took the remote, turned off the light and made his way to the couch, followed by Frisk. She had the biggest smile as he offered her a slice of pizza and selected “play”. She took a mouthful of it, expectantly focusing on the screen as a group of teenagers fought a blue and pink power ranger. Sans, despite his best attempt, had trouble to keep his eyes on the screen, and it got worse and worse and the movie went on, not that it wasn't good or interesting, but her expressions as she reacted to the action mesmerized him. Her eyes were shining so much that he wondered if he could ever see more stars in the sky.

Humans... were so weird. That hair on their head: Frisk's looked so soft, were so shiny, the lights from the screen were reflecting on it and on her majestic eyes. She was so thrilled by the action in front of her that she paid no attention to the skeleton's glare which became more and more insistent until she turned to take another slice of pizza.

Surprised, Sans threw himself at the other end of the couch under her interrogative and slightly bored gaze. Everything on her face was asking what the fuck was going on with him. Embarrassed, the skeleton cleared his non-existent throat, went back to his previous seat, and turned to face the screen, promising to himself that he would keep his non-existent eyes on it as he slowly munched on his own slice.

Frisk was enchanted by the taste of the cheesy goodness she had in her mouth. The movie was fantastic, too. She was a huge fan of the show and bitterly regretted that it had been canceled. Well, at least she had this movie to console her... A good flick and tasty food after this long day were much welcomed, not to mention the coziness of the couch, the warmth of the room and the gentle purr of the TV. Everything sounded like a lullaby to put her to sleep and it didn't fail. Before she knew it, Frisk fell into a slumber, missing the part she usually eagerly waited for.

Every bone in Sans' body shivered when the little human's head fell on his shoulder. He hastily looked at her to realize that she had fallen asleep. Her soft hair was caressing higher vertebrae and he could feel her warm breath escaping from her slightly parted lips on his jaw. He noticed that she was still wearing her glossy black headband and wondered why she never took it off. It was the same with her buttercup-shaped earrings. The answer struck him like a truck: those were the rare things that still linked her to her home. A point of guilt pierced his soul: of course, he wasn't responsible for her being prisoner of the Underground – hell, he was, too! – but putting himself in her place, he realized how hard it must have been to lose her family, her friends, her whole life, and found herself stuck and in constant danger. That little girl had had some rough time since she arrived and he wondered if he could have been able to handle them as well as she did. He snickered: of course not. He had lost his family and was still unable to recover, even though it had been years and he wasn't separated from them by a barrier!

Looking at her again, a sudden rush of affection ran through him. He wanted to free her, to give her back the sun and the stars that life had taken away from her. Those thoughts made Sans feel very silly, but his features still softened as he saw her serene sleeping face. He remembered how happy she had been with only this movie and the pizza, the way her eyes shined... The skeleton shook his head, as to chase those thoughts away, feeling embarrassed and slightly guilty. Guilty? Why? It wasn't like he was admiring her smooth skin, nor the bump of her clavicles, nor the curve of her breasts which were slowly rising and falling... Okay, he felt like a creep and focused on the screen to keep himself from going further. Too bad, as he lifted his head to face the TV, two characters kissed and he almost slapped himself for wanting to do the same.

The movie ended and the menu appeared, the theme song playing faintly as a reminder of what he had just watched. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand, defeated. Something in his soul made him feel weird, almost... warm. And he didn't understand what this faint sensation was, but he knew that Frisk was responsible for it. Her behavior, her reactions... From what he had heard, he realized that there was much more to them than he originally thought: she was just... defending herself. Just as the shield on her soul, it was a means to keep the others away, a means to avoid getting hurt. Sure, it was immature and stupid and utterly ineffective, but he got it nonetheless. She was a naive girl, and that made her cute in some weird creepy twisted way... He guessed. And that made his soul warm.

His usual lazy grin made its way back on his face as he allowed himself to be comforted by her gentle breath and the sound of the TV, slowly but surely falling into slumber against her.

_that's it, nice 'n cozy and don't think about aaaanything..._

_aaaaanything..._

_aaanyt..._

* * *

“Sans! Wake up!”

_huh?_

“You're crushing me!!!”

_five more minutes..._

“And there's someone at the door!”

_who cares?..._

“ouch! 'k i'm up! gee, no need to punch me paps!” he cried, still half-asleep.

“Who?”

Sans opened his eye sockets, slowly realizing where he was and on who he was. He seemed to have used the poor human as a pillow and, judging from the hateful look she was giving him, she didn't like it.

Blinking at an awfully slow pace, he stared at her blankly, blocking her under him.

“Sans?”

“...”

She clenched her teeth, took him by the collar and began to shake him.

“Snap out of it, you idiot!”

Frisk stopped without letting his shirt go as a loud noise of a door slamming resonated in the living-room.

“G-G-Guys! I'm sorry to interrupt b-b-but– ” Alphys froze as she saw them on the couch.

“It's not what you think.” they both blankly replied.

“H-Huh... A-Anyway! You a-are in troubles!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so glad I finally posted it :')  
> Sooooo, yeah, Teen Titans.... Ilovethisshowomgwhydidtheystopityousonofbitchesihateyoooooou.  
> Hum... I might have gotten a bit overboard there... Sorry?  
> Speaking of Teen Titans, I really don't understand all the hate for Teen Titans Go! I might be stupid (and I am! :D) but I think that the show is pretty good. It's goofy, but in a good way and every episode makes me laugh. (Well, for you who have seen my sense of humor, it shouldn't come as a surprise...)  
> Well, I guess that people really miss the old show... So do I... But we have to accept it and move on *cries like a baby*.  
> It's just my opinion, though... I hope that the live version will be good but I highly doubt it... Welp, I would love to be wrong on this one x)  
> ANYWAY! Thank you so much for reading, for leaving kudos and adorable comments! I love you all, guys <3  
> See you soon for the next chapter!


	12. Behind the disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is coming to visit our favorite scientists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I finally updated! Yay!  
> Sorry, I had troubles writing recently so I feel like two-thirds of this chapter are worthless... Sorry, I tried... The third one is better, though. (And that's good 'cause that's the most important one *whisper way too close to your ear*). I think that the "hiatus" ('cause seriously, can you call that a hiatus?) is over so that's all good, right?  
> ANYWAY! Thank you so much for reading, I love you all and I'll see you at the end for more notes!

Inspection. How Frisk hated that word. Lockers inspection was one of the most stressful events in her life because she never knew what one of her “friends” would have hidden in it to prank her. Considering their tendency to get wasted, she could imagine, but sometimes, even her wildest thoughts were no match to reality. Yet, she was ready to bet that a work inspection by the infamous Undyne was way worse than what she was used to.

Sans, Frisk, and Alphys stood in the living room. The first seemed lost in thoughts, the second was a bit white while the third kept fidgeting.

f

“H-Hum... J-Just to make things clear, I-I'm not the anonymous source...”

“i know, alph...”

“Then who...?” asked the young human, unsure of wanting to hear the answer she already knew too well.

“... toriel.” the skeleton replied with a dead voice.

Frisk hugged herself, beginning to shake. That didn't make any sense! She should have gotten out of her psychotic phase by now! Unless...

“Why... Why does she want me dead?!”

“beat me... she must have really snapped.”

“W-Wait!” Alphys came back in the conversation like a cannonball. “W-When you say T-Toriel, you mean...?”

 _oh crap..._ thought Sans as he realized his mistake.

“T-The Toriel?! S-She's still alive?! Where?! How?!” she cried.

“er, that's another thing i've gotta ask ya to keep secret...” he rubbed the back of his skull, sweating a little under Alphys flabbergasted look, her mouth hanging a little.

The yellow lizard shook her head as to get her focus back.

“Y-You'll have to explain this later, f-for the t-time being, we m-must find a way to disguise F-F-Frisk.”

At the mention of her name, the young human lifted her head, still a little shaken.

“Disguise me? How?”

“I-I might have an idea... It will take some m-make up and really good a-acting.”

Frisk smirked, colors going back to her face as determination rushed through her veins.

“That's great because I've got both.”

Sans grinned widely, with her stubbornness, she could carry mountains. Her courage motivated him: as long as she was determined, they had nothing to fear! Even Undyne didn't stand a chance!

“let's do this!”

* * *

Frisk sighed to chase nervousness as she stood in front of the bathroom's mirror.

 _I can do it!_ She thought. _It's just like Halloween makeup... Only this time, no treat..._

She relaxed her face and carefully took facial cream, her eye shadow, and a smooth brush. The cream felt soft and fresh on her hands and on her face as she applied it, rubbing it slowly on her cheeks. Her slightly shaking fingers reached for the brush and the large eye shadow box until a knock on the door made her jump. Clumsily, she ran to it and opened just so her eye could be seen from the outside.

Sans. She should have known.

“What?” she immediately regretted her overly grumpy tone but dismissed this thought quickly. It was his fault if she had been surprised.

“huh, need a hand...?” he asked as he waved his own hand to her.

“No, thanks.” with that, she closed the door, annoyed by his interruption and his lame pun, and went back to the mirror to apply the eye shadow everywhere on her face.

“'k, i'll be... right there...” the skeleton said to the closed door. “... that was lame...” he whispered to himself as he leaned against the wood panel, his back slowly slipping along it, his hand on his forehead.

Sitting down on the carpet, he looked at the barely lighten corridor, realizing how big it seemed from this angle. The truth was that, even though he utterly refused to admit it, he was worried. Not only about being found out, hell, that he could handle, but about what would happen to Frisk if their plan didn't work out. Undyne was more intelligent than she looked.

Sans felt a lump in his throat. Something else was terrifying him, but he decided to seal it, conjuring this idea in the darkest corner of his mind.

The darkness of the corridor seemed to crawl towards him, long black tentacles ready to strangle him the instant he inhaled. Unable to restrain his breath any longer, he gave in, his eye sockets tightly closed, and as he prepared himself to be struck...

“G-G-Guys! I-I have the accessories!”

Panting, Alphys hastily climbed the stairs and almost smashed the trigger to turn the lights on, angry she almost tripped because of the lack of luminosity. Once able to see, the lizard monster squeaked as she noticed the skeletal form at the other end of the corridor, seemingly cuddling on itself.

“S-Sans! A-Are you alright?!”

She ran towards him as he let go his arms that he had wrapped around himself.

“y-yeah, i guess i just fell asleep...” he replied with a shaky goofy laugh.

Unconvinced, Alphys glared at him and readjusted her glasses, worried.

“... Y-You're sure?”

“yup, no prob.” he replied as he got up, still shuddering “if ya need me, i'll be at grillby's.”

As he tried to walk past Alphys, she grabbed his arm and looked at his face.

“... don't gimme that look, i'm not going to drink, i'll just grab lunch.”

“S-Sans, it's ten in the m-morning.”

“heh, guess it'll be breakfast then.”

Without further ado, he teleported under the lizard's anxious eyes.

Alphys sighed: she knew there was nothing she nor anyone could do about it. Resigned, she knocked on the bathroom's door and, receiving no reply, slowly pushed it.

“F-Frisk? I-It's Alphys...”

“Come in.”

The lizard monster accepted the invitation and entered the room only to be stunned by Frisk's work.

“... Wow.”

The human's skin had taken a light metallic shade of gray, she had hidden one of her eye with her hair and had painted what looked like nails on her jaw. She had used her liner to give her eyes an unnatural shape and the impression that her eyelid was separated from the rest of her brow, like some sort of stores. Her lips were painted with a metallic pink that made them look as artificial as the rest of her face, giving the perfect illusion of a mechanic creature. The peculiar – but nonetheless natural – color of her eyes perfected the impression admirably.

“T-That's really impressive!”

“And waterproof.” Frisk grinned. She knew she had done an incredible job and was proud of it. “To tell the truth, I got inspired by this poster.” she threw a thumb in the direction of the particular picture she had noticed on the first day.

Alphys excitedly squeaked.

“E-Excellent! That's e-exactly that! I-It will make everything much e-easier since I created him t-too!”

 _So he's a he... One mystery cleared._ Frisk thought as she contemplated the poster.

“O-Oh! I-I almost forgot!” Alphys rummaged through her bag and handed her what looked like headsets and a kind of large metal choker which sight made Frisk gulp. At least, it would cover her neck... “Y-You should also take your lab c-coat to cover your hands.”

Frisk nodded as she put on the headset and attached the choker.

* * *

It has been five minutes since Sans arrived in front of the restaurant, but he still couldn't find the force to enter. Grillby would know something was wrong and he could say good bye to his beloved ketchup... Life was so unfair. Now he had to let himself freeze to death in front of his favorite restaurant just to be able to order. The fire monster was lucky to have the best (and only) restaurant in town because else the skeleton would have given it the worst review online.

Dismissing those silly thoughts, Sans kicked the snow. It was utterly useless, but at least it made him feel better.

_beware, snow, i'm much stronger than ya, mwahaha..._

Contented by his conquest, the skeleton finally pushed the door, determined to take over this cursed restaurant and the WORLD! Or maybe just four burgers, a bucket of fries and a bottle of ketchup. Yeah, that was satisfying. He was too lazy to become the ruler of an entire planet anyway.

All the usual barfly greeted him as he entered but he didn't have time to partake in long drunk conversations so he proceeded to the bar without any other words than a quick hello. Once he arrived at his destination, the skeleton leaned on the counter with the brightest smile he ever had. If that couldn't fool the bartender, nothing else could.

“heya, grillbz.”

“...”

“yeah, i'm fine, just getting ready for a meeting with undyne.”

“...” he chuckled as if the fire monster had just said the funniest thing ever.

“heh, speaking of ugly fish, look who's coming over there...”

“Yo, Sans, buddy, how are ya doing?”

“better would be gross.” he smirked.

“I see.” UF wiggled his eye brows “Not with your girlfriend today?”

“nah, she's got a few things to do. And she ain't my girl.”

The ugly monster grinned widely, clearly wasted.

“What a waste, that chick is hot!” he busted into greasy laughter.

Sans shrugged, visibly annoyed. Sure, Frisk and he were merely... What were they exactly? Colleagues? Friends? Even friends seemed a little overboard so even considering that they could be more was utterly ridiculous.

The fish monster bent down a little, getting closer to Sans' skull, so close that the skeleton could smell his alcohol reeking breath.

“So no hard feeling if I lay her first?” he whispered.

Sans eye sockets disappeared, visibly annoyed, all his good mood having been wiped out by that jerk. Frisk might only be a coworker, but it didn't mean that he could allow anyone to disrespect her!

“ **try.** ”

* * *

“Let me get this straight...” the human sighed “You went to Grillby to get breakfast/lunch... Brunch. And you had a fight with the useless fuck who was wasted at...” she looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist “ten thirty on the morning? Not only that but you got a black eye? Since when do fucking skeletons get black eyes anyway?!”

Sans shrugged with a lazy grin “at least i've brought the grubs.”

“We definitely needed that more than anything...” she whispered, visibly pissed.

“G-Guys! S-She'll be here in two minutes!”

Frisk silently cursed. She wasn't ready for that! The over sized lab coat covering her hands made her feel very uncomfortable and clumsy, her face was itching and the choker was too tight and what the hell did Sans want when he stepped closer to her and... kissed her on the forehead. Well, he rather pressed his teeth against it, but what felt like a little spark made her believe that it was more than that.

Not allowing any explanation, Frisk grabbed him by the collar and gave him the most murderous look ever witnessed.

“What.”

“iiiiii guess i should have warned ya...”

“Yes. You should.” she tightened her grip on his collar “Explain. Now.”

“just giving ya a little magic. undyne'd be suspicious otherwise.”

Frisk raised a brow and let him go.

“it's temporary, of course.”

“And you had to kiss me because...?”

“thaaaat's... how it works. don't ask me.” he shrugged, grinning smugly. “besides, ya can't tell me ya didn't l – 'kay! 'kay! i'll shut up! gee, kiddo, ya should really stop those things ya make with your eyes. that's creepy.”

Even though it was supposed to appease her, Sans' statement pissed her even further.

“For the hundredth time, I AM NOT A – ”

“G-GUYS!” Alphys interrupted “Sh-She's here!”

The two of them froze and exchanged a determined look.

“ready?”

“Ready.”

“U-Undyne.” squeaked the lizard monster at the door.

Frisk turned her head to finally see the monster everyone kept talking about. Cold beads of sweat rolled down her back as a gigantic armored creature stepped inside, each one of its step making the ground shake. Her eyes were hidden behind a monstrous spiky helmet, giving her an even more terrifying aura, making the human shudder with fear.

“Alphys.” replied the monster, slowly taking off her helmet to reveal blazing red strands flying around an azure blue face highlighted by two bright yellow eyes. Frisk gulped at the view of Undyne's sharp teeth and intense glare.

“Sans.” he nodded “And...” the fish monster walked up to the human, a threatening look on her face “Who are you?”

Frisk tried to answer, but the words were stuck in her throat. Luckily for her, Alphys decided to intervene.

“S-S-She's my latest c-c-creation!”

“Another Blook? Those ghosts are everywhere nowadays... So, what's your name?”

“Fris–”

“FRISKATON!” interrupted Alphys. Noticing that she had drowned everyone's attention to her, she realized how loud she had been and began to retreat to a corner, embarrassed by her own action. “I-I mean...” she gulped, a trail of sweat down her temple “H-H-Her name i-is Friskaton... Y-You know... 'Cause sh-she's a robot...?”

Undyne only raised an eyebrow, seemingly skeptical.

“This name sucks.”

“H-Hehe... I-I know...” she lowered her eyes, obviously hurt by her friend's words. “J-Just call her 'Frisk' then..”

The fish monster didn't answer and made her way to Sans who, despite his cool facade, was also impressed by her cold behavior.

“You know that you are not allowed to hire without the king's approval, even if it's a simple **assistant**.”

The time seemed to slow down for Frisk as the monster articulated that last word.

“What?!”

Undyne turned to her, despising. “You have something to say, robot?”

“I'm no one's assistant, **fish**.”

The two other monster held their breath: one was about to scream, the other burst out laughing while Undyne, offended, grinned her sharp teeth.

“What did you just say?”

“I said that I'm his co-worker, not his assistant.”

The warrior shrugged, as scornful as ever, and turned her back to her “Hmpf. Whatever.”

 _Aaaand... I hate her._ Stated Frisk mentally.

Sans led Undyne to the lab, explaining to her what they have done and trying to persuade her that they weren't getting funds for nothing. Classical researcher stuff. Frisk and Alphys stood in a corner, the first one raging and the other incredibly stressed out.

“Why does he keep showing off? It's not like she understands anything anyway...” muttered the human.

“H-Hey! Don't speak o-of her l-like that!” aggressively whispered Alphys in reply.

“... What's wrong with you? She treats you like shit and you defend her...?”

“She-She doesn't...” Alphys stared at the ground “Y-You just don't understand h-her...”

“...” Frisk gave her a worried look but stayed silent.

On the other hand, Sans barely stopped talking, explaining every little detail to the inspector. After a good fifty minutes, he finally took a deep breath before asking her if she had any question, to which she replied by only shaking her head.

“so... i guess everything's alright, then?” he asked as they all entered the living-room.

“It seems so... I have to admit that you did an excellent work, compared to the last time I came.” she made her way to the door, a satisfied and somewhat creepy smile on her face. The three others were about to sigh in relief, but the fish monster suddenly turned to face the disguised human.

“You, robot, come with me.”

“Don't call me that.”

Undyne didn't reply and waited for her outside. Frisk rolled her eyes, exasperated, but obeyed nonetheless while Sans and Alphys' eyes widened, on the verge of panicking. As soon as the door closed, the skeleton rushed to it to watch what was happening outside. He quickly noticed a lump in his non-existent throat and, before he knew it, his magic was concentrating in his left eyes.

What would he do if things started to get heated? He couldn't defy Undyne, even less fight her, but he couldn't let her take Frisk either for... A lot of reasons! Some of them that he didn't even understand.

On the other side of the door, Frisk began to realize the mess she was in and started to tense up.

“You must think you're smart, huh? Well, too bad for you, I see through your little act.”

“W-What act?” the human managed to stammer.

Undyne let out an eerie laugh “It's useless to try, I know everything.” She took a step forward while Frisk took one backward, her hands in front of her chest in a defensive demeanor. “And now you need to learn...” Frisk gulped and felt a bead of sweat on her temple. “... That I had my eyes on Alphys even before you even learned to read!”

“... What?”

“She's mine, you get it? The fact that she built you a body doesn't mean anything, you're just a **tool**.”

She sure knew how to use words and Frisk felt a spear through her heart. The worst thing was that she knew why it was so painful: she was right. She was a tool.

* * *

“ya okay?”

“Hum...”

Sans shook his head. Frisk had been hugging her legs, her head on her knees for about thirty minutes on the couch, watching the black screen of the TV. She had been like that for the whole afternoon and nothing seemed able of snapping her out of it. Both Sans and Alphys have tried, but no matter what they did, they failed to get her out of the state of the trance she had entered. The skeleton had even discreetly checked her soul or at least, he tried, since it was covered by an even thicker shield than usual. They had tried to make her laugh while removing her makeup by doing funny face, telling jokes... Nothing succeeded. Desperate, Alphys had left around six in the evening, still worried about the human, leaving him the charge of watching over her.

“ya've gotta help me there, kid...”

“I'm fine.” she replied blankly.

“ya sure don't look like it...”

“... I'm going back to my room.”

“no freakin' way. ya haven't eaten a thing since this morning and dinner is ready.” he couldn't believe that he had used the word dinner instead of “the microwaved food”, but it was true, he had actually cooked something in order to make her feel better.

“I'm not hungry.”

“and i'm not stupid. c'mon, it's gonna be cold.”

Frisk seemed hesitant as she tightened the embrace of her arms around her knees, but finally gave in and followed the skeleton, who flashed her a gentle smile, to the kitchen.

They dined in complete silence which was rather unusual since Frisk had the habit of always talking about the surface: sometimes it was about major events, sometimes about TV shows or the latest band she liked, but never about herself. There, she as only lazily poking her food with her fork, without actually taking a bite. It wasn't like he had messed up! The omelet was, admittedly, a bit crunchy on the sides and the peas too squashy, but hey! For a first try, he was pretty damn proud of himself! But maybe she didn't like omelets, or peas, or both... What did she like anyway? The absence of conversation made the skeleton realize that he knew nothing about her besides what she had told to Alphys, and he had to admit that it rather unsettled him.

 _not like i asked or told her anything 'bout me either..._ he realized. Yet, the idea of speaking about himself vanished as soon as it had bloomed. He didn't feel like he had anything to say, after all, his life has just been a boring routine for years. Sure, there was BEFORE that, but...

“soooo...” she barely lifted her eyelids to look at him “i was wondering...”

_uh oh, need to think of something, fast!_

“why are ya always wearing that headband?”

_congrats, genius..._

Frisk unconsciously touched the said ornament, still in her state of haze.

“It's a gift.” she blankly replied.

“your boyfriend?”

Those words woke her brutally and she flinched.

“Ew, no, I wouldn't be wearing it if that was the case!”

 _must have broken up recently..._ Sans deduced of her offended expression.

“It's from my brother.”

He raised a brow, even more interested “ya have a brother?”

“Step brother, but it's the same so, yeah, Damian...”

A pained expression appeared on her delicate features. She really missed him, he was the only person she utterly trusted. He was always nice to her, even when she behaved like the worst bitch ever, he always found a way to forgive her and make her forgive herself.

“He's... A great guy. I really miss him...”

Sans was unsettled by her sudden mood swing and felt a bit lost: she seemed on the verge of tears and he had no idea of how to make her feel better.

“I-I can't believe that...” she took her head in her hands to hide her eyes “... I really fucked up...”

The skeleton got up of his chair to lay a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, a pained expression on his face. His soul was tightening at the sight of the shuddering human.

“it's okay, we're gonna find a way to send ya back, no matter what...”

Frisk kept trembling, a little sob escaping once in a while.

“we'll find a way and ya'll be able to go to your... promotion or whatever.”

A strangled giggle escaped from her lips at his mistake. She was surprised he even barely remembered since she had only talked about it with Alphys once or twice while working on the machine. She raised her head to make eye-contact, her lips curling into a small smile.

“It's called a prom. It's a dance to celebrate the end of high school.”

Sans shrugged, insanely glad that he had managed to make her stop crying. Sure, it wasn't as he planned, but still! That was better than nothing.

They made her way into the living-room, deciding that they would “clean the kitchen tomorrow” and sat on the couch while Frisk kept talking excitedly about this tradition. The skeleton listened to her attentively while she explained what kind of dress she was planning to wear, the fact that she would certainly be elected queen because, duh, she was, like, the most popular girl at school. Yet, despite her excitement, Sans couldn't help but feel that something was somewhat off as if she tried to conceal something by talking about all of this.

Once she finished, the awkward silence came back. Frisk tried to find something she might have forgotten, but nothing came. Despite her best efforts, she was still thinking about Undyne's words and more precisely, one word: **tool**. She wanted to ask him if that was true if she truly was only a tool, a means to get to the surface, a disposable object, but she feared the answer. A part of her was convinced that the fish lady was right, that she had agreed with that when they made this deal, but still, another part kept wondering if maybe, just maybe, they were a little more than that... Maybe not friends yet, but almost? It was hard to tell... Sans had been really nice to her since he discovered her abilities, but she couldn't forget what he did before that. She had forgiven him. Kind of. But wasn't sure of being able to trust him. Well, she never trusted her high school friends so maybe that wasn't necessary, but it wasn't high school and she truly, deeply wanted to forge a friendship with him. A true one. And for that, she had to be heartfelt.

“... Undyne said something to me that... Well, made me think.” she shyly said, breaking the silence.

Sans raised an interrogative brow.

“S-She told me not to get any wrong idea... That I was just... A tool. And...” she tried her best to maintain eye-contact. “I wanted to know if that was true.”

Sans eye sockets opened wide. He wasn't ready for this. What were they? What was she to him? A tool? Well, that was what she was supposed to be at first, but now... A colleague? No, they were becoming too intimate for it to be a simple professional relationship. A friend? Maybe? He wasn't sure at all. The skeleton didn't have so many friends. Toriel, even if the present situation was... knotty. Maybe Alphys, Sandy... Well, that was complicated. Grillby? Yes, Grillby. Sure, he had a lot of acquaintances, but actual friends was another matter. So, what was she to him? He had absolutely no clue and could do nothing despite standing gaping like a complete moron.

Before his lack of proper answer, something break in the human and she got up out of the couch, as to run away from being hurt even more.

“I-I get it, sorry I asked.”

She hastily turned away toward the stair to escape to the silence of her room, but before she could make a step, the skeleton grabbed her arm, hesitation plastered all over his face.

“i...” he suddenly felt an immense pressure under her piercing gaze “i don't think ya are a tool.” he wasn't sure he could sound more unconvinced and mentally slapped himself while letting go of her arm.

Frisk let out a fake giggle, while her eyes became hazed with pain.

“You're a very good actor.”

Without any other word, she climbed the plunged in darkness stair in utter silence.

Sans felt hollow. He had messed up. He had messed up so badly he wanted to punch himself. She was hurt, and it was his fault, and he didn't know what to do and he knew that whatever he did, he would only make it worse. It would have been so easy to avoid yet... Why did he have to be so stupid?! And she wasn't the only one who was hurt... Seeing her like that made him feel like his soul has shattered into million of pieces. She wasn't just that. He was sure of it. He knew it. And yet, he messed up. His idiocy almost made him snicker.

_guess i'm so good that i even convinced myself..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The chapter of doom is finally over! It was really hard for me to write "omelet" instead of "omelette"...  
> This time, no trigger! I'm not going back into the DC fuckery again xD Don't wanna be killed... Okay, one more time. I don't know if you've noticed, but I accidentally gave Frisk's step-mother and step-brother the names of famous characters from the Batman Universe. I SWEAR it wasn't on purpose xD But I guess I'll call her father "Richard" and her mother "Kory" xD Yeah, from now on, this is a DC/Undertale crossover!  
> ... Nah, that's a shitty idea...  
> ANYWAY! Don't lynch me if you're a Marvel fan and thank you SO much for reading, for your comments that keep me going and for everything you guys bring to me. <3 Love you all <3  
> Oh, btw, I have a tumblr account where I sometimes post illustration for this fanfic (there should be some coming tomorrow) and other random shit so if you want to check it out, here's the link <3  
> https://frenchfriesk.tumblr.com/


	13. Meeting with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets new friends while Sans meets old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Yeah, I know, I'm late for freaking everything, but, hey! This chapter is longer than usual! Which is great, right? Seriously, what's happening in this chapter was supposed to happen to chapters ago, buuuuuut... Yeah, I love to write useless things.  
> ANYWAY, I hope you'll enjoy your new episode of "My name is Sans and I fuck up."  
> Love :p <3

It might not be obvious, but Frisk was used to quarreling with people and, depending on whom she had an argument with and the gravity of it, she would either destroy them or utterly ignore them. Luckily for Sans, she had chosen the latest. Unfortunately, there was no way to know when she would stop and in that case, it has already been a whole week. She not only didn't talk to him, but she also averted her gaze when they met, always left the room she was in when he entered... Yet, that say, she had walked to him, a fierce look on her face seemed to hesitate for a second, before finally talking to announce him that Alphys has offered her to come to her lab. At those words, the skeleton's metaphoric heart dropped.

“you... are leaving?”

Of course, he could stop her. They had a deal, he just had to mention it to keep her as long as the machine wasn't built, but at that time, it felt like he was being dumped and forgot everything about his “power”.

“What? No! I mean, not definitively. She just wants to show me something!”

“oh...” his cheekbones took a faint blue color.

_shit, now i look stupid._

“i'll take ya there, t'will be faster...” he muttered, embarrassed.

“Thanks.” she replied, coldly.

Sans offered her his arm which she took with a disdainful look, making him grind his teeth a little. Yet, he didn't add anything and teleported them.

A familiar sensation touched Frisk's body as sparks of cyan magic stroke her skin and made her slightly open her eyes to contemplate the... Warp Drive? It struck her how accurate most Si-Fi movies were. Half a second later, they arrived only to be greeted by a burning heat that made her eyes hurt.

“What's this place?” she painfully asked, struggling to breathe.

“hotland. don't worry, ya'll get used to it.” he raised his finger to point at a gigantic bunker not far from them “that's alphys' lab and... welp, where she lives, too.”

Frisk made a few steps towards it and realized that he wasn't following her. She threw him an interrogative look to which he shrugged dismissively.

“call me when you're done.”

He teleported.

_Okay Frisky, now you're on your own..._

The heat was overwhelming and she quickly understood why when she saw the gigantic lakes of lava at the bottom of the cliff she was on. She couldn't help but feel ridiculously small compared to all the gigantic structures around her. The dark stones were lit by the bright magma, making them look orange. The oppressing atmosphere pushed her to run the last few meters to the lizard monster's building. Panting and heavily sweating, she pushed what she assumed to be the door bell. A timid and familiar voice answered.

“Alphys, I'm dying out here!” she shouted into the microphone.

“O-O-Okay! I-I'm opening r-right away!”

True to her word, the door opened almost instantly and Frisk practically rushed inside. The fresh atmosphere was blissful to her skin and lungs as she took a deep breath of that air-conditioned goodness. A couple of seconds later, she was finally able to recollect what left of her dignity and greeted a distressed Alphys.

“I'm so so sorry! I-I should have warned you!”

“Yes! You should have! I thought I'd die! How do you survive out there?”

“I-I'm cold-blooded. S-Since I need to keep the lab cool, I w-warm up outside.”

Frisk nodded, feeling rather stupid for not connecting the dots. Alphys was indeed a lizard monster.

“O-Oh my! I-I'm sorry, I'm a terrible host! W-Would you like something to d-drink?” Alphys asked, her anxiety resurfacing.

“Sure, thanks.” she replied with a smile.

“O-Okay! Take a seat and... Oh, sorry, let's go s-somewhere you c-can sit an-and...” the lizard monster was fidgeting, obviously panicked.

Frisk followed her distressed host on an escalator leading to a mezzanine. The first thing to strike Frisk was that the walls were covered by anime posters. Most of them were totally foreign to her, but she noticed the Mew Mew ones, especially a huge placard hanging above a large table covered in tools and unidentifiable objects. At its left, she noticed a strange blue cube next to what looked like a bedside table. At the right of the work table, were standing an impressive number of full to breaking out shelves. The books were neatly aligned and seemed classed alphabetically. Judging by their shape, Frisk could easily identify most of them as mangas and comic books.

“So, huh...” Alphys looked around her as if she was rediscovering her own room. “T-T-Take a seat! I'll be right back with, um, something!”

The yellow monster rushed downstairs, not letting Frisk enough time to ask where exactly she was supposed to sit. She looked around for a chair, but, finding none, she deduced that the mysterious blue cube was a seat and walked to it.

“Uh, so... I-I only have soda. Are you okay with that?” Alphys' voice came from downstairs, stopping the human.

“Sure.” she answered as she carefully examined the cyan object.

The lizard monster joined her, two cans in her hands.

“S-S-Sorry, I only have this flavor. It's, uh, a bit weird at first so... Um, if you don't like it, I'd understand...”

Frisk genuinely smiled out of compassion for the anxious scientist.

“Don't worry, I love weird food.”

The monster's eyes lit up.

“R-R-Really? Me too!” she handed her a can “I-It smells strong, but the taste is different.”

Indeed, strongly was the term. Frisk's nose twitched as she took the can to her lips and took a sip.

“It's... Surprisingly decent.”

Alphys beamed but her expression suddenly faded and left the place to distressed one.

“O-Oh my god, I'm so so so sorry! I didn't realize there was no chair up there!” she turned her head left and right in order to find a replacement, muttering things that sounded like: “I'm a terrible host.” ans “I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, that's okay! No need to freak out, it's not such a big deal.” she tried to calm the monster “What about that blue thingy?”

Alphys turned around to face her, the light in her eyes coming back.

“O-Oh yeah! I had forgotten about my bed!”

_That's a bed?_

The lizard monster walked passed her to reach a switch on the side of the cube that Frisk had not noticed before. Once triggered, the curious object indeed turned into a comfy looking bed covered with stuffed animals and anime characters.

“Wow.” she let out, impressed “You made that.”

“Um, yes. I-I figured it would be easier to go around like that.” her eyes widened a bit, as though struck by a realization “S-S-Speaking of which!” she rushed to her worktable and came back with a small item shaped like a ring. “Th-that's what I wanted to show you!”

“... A ring?”

“A-A holographic ring!”

Frisk raised a brow, not buying it at all.

“W-With that, you can look robotic for up to three hours! T-Try!” Alphys offered, beaming.

The human skeptically reached for the object and slid it on her middle finger.

“P-Press the button on the side.”

She obeyed and Alphys guided her to a mirror.

 _There's no way this could wor– Holy shit it works!_ Indeed, her reflection confirmed Alphys' affirmation. The monster scientist had recreated every single detail of her disguise.

“... How?”

“A-Actually, it's quite simple!”

* * *

Sans was agitated. Sitting at his desk in the lab in his usual attire and white coat, he had been trying to work since Frisk left, but, despite his efforts, he was unable to focus. His mind was struggling with so many things that it drove him crazy. Speaking of crazy, one of the many things torturing him was the old lady. She was a threat, but still her friend nonetheless, a friend that he had been neglecting for the past couple of weeks. He couldn't help but feel guilty about that. It was his duty, as a friend, to help her, but...

_if she learns about Frisk..._

He hit his forehead on the table, hoping that the pain would bring a solution. The skeleton felt so dumb. He was ready to let down someone he considered as a friend for... For someone with whom his relationship was more complicated than any equation he ever had to solve. Maybe he truly was stupid.

No, he had to be rational. He had a goal to achieve, and for that, he needed the human. That was the only reason he had to lie to Toriel. The only one. She was...

 _a tool._ He painfully realized. Yes, it was the only justification, and yet, it didn't seem right.

Sans sighed heavily, tired of his inner conflicts. If he wanted to rest, he would have to act. His skeletal hand reached for his cell phone and, sighing bitterly, he dialed the goat monster number.

It beeped once.

_okay, stay calm._

Twice.

_maybe she's busy..._

Thrice.

_maybe she won't answer!_

A fourth time.

_yup, definitely not here. too bad, i'll call lat–_

“ **Hello?”**

_aaaaaand, fuck my life..._

“hey, tori?”

**“Sans! How delightful to hear you! You have not called in a while. Is there something wrong?”**

_crap..._

“nah, everything's fine. i just have a ton of work lately. a skele-ton.” Toriel chuckled. “so, uh...” he scratched the back of his skull “how are ya? i mean... we haven't talked in a while and... with that human busi– ”

 **“Sans.”** she interrupted him, her tone suddenly colder than ice **“I am currently out of the ruins, nearby your sentry station. Would you care to meet me there?”**

_wait, out of the... holy crap, it's worse than i thought..._

“uh, sure, why not? i'll be right there.”

 **“Wonderful!”** she cried her usual cheerful tone back.

“see ya.” he hung up, threw his phone on the table and covered his eye sockets with his hands.

_i... really don't wanna go._

* * *

“Y-Y-You're kidding, right? He DID NOT say that!” yelped a yellow lizard monster in a lab coat, holding her glasses as though what her companion had said was shocking enough to make them fall.

“Yes! He did! And you know the worse part? He had been okay with me ignoring him for a full week!” answered a short-haired human with a similar tone.

“Oh. My. Stars. He's such a dork!”

“I know, right?!” Frisk sighed, visibly disappointed. “I know that it's also my fault, I was such a drama queen, but he didn't do anything!” she hugged her knees while Alphys, who was sitting next to her on the bed, patted her on the shoulder. “It feels like he really doesn't care.” she whispered.

“L-Love is hard...” the lizard monster muttered.

“What.” Frisk hastily turned her head to her friend.

“L-Love is hard.” she repeated louder.

“... You did not just say that.”

“W-Why? Aren't you guys...?” she asked, visibly confused.

“OH MY GOD NO!” she yelled, her face red with embarrassment “How could you possibly think that... Him and... Oh my god! That's soooo embarrassing!”

“Uh, sorry... It really looks like – ”

“He calls me KIDDO!”

“Oh... I-Indeed.”

Frisk pouted until a mischievous smile crept on her face. She unhuged her legs to take a more comfortable and confident pose.

“Speaking of that...” her smile widened “What's going on between you and Undyne?”

“W-what?!” It was Alphys' turn to redden. “N-N-Nothing! We're just friends!!!”

The human raised a brow “Yeah, riiiiight. You totally don't have the biggest crush on her.”

“I-I-It's not like that!” she hid her face in her hands.

“ _You just don't understand her_.” Frisk mimicked

“S-Stop that!”

“Al-phys and Undyne, sitting in a – ”

“Frisk!” she yelled.

“There is definitely something fishy going on.” she had the biggest smirk, but this time, the lizard monster seemed to regain composure.

“L-Look at you using his stupid puns.”

Frisk froze before finally understanding, her cheeks red.

“... Oh my god! It wasn't intended! I swear!”

“T-That's not what your subconscious says.” she smirked.

“Shut up!”

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes of hesitation, Sans finally made a decision. He had to see the goat monster. Who knows, maybe he would be able to reason her? At least, he had to make sure she was okay, even though he highly doubted that. Lost in his thought, he teleported, unaware that he was forgetting something.

A couple of seconds later, his cell phone that he had left on the table rang.

* * *

“S-So?”

“No answer.” Frisk grumbled, exasperated, before handing Alphys the cellphone she had borrowed her. “He must have fallen asleep. Again.”

“Y-You can stay over if you want.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I really have to go back...”

“O-Oh...” the monster let out, disappointed.

“Don't get me wrong! I would love to stay over, but I don't have any of my stuff and...” she paused “I think I really need to talk to him.”

Alphys smiled, understanding.

“A-Alright. L-let's just wait then.”

* * *

The skeleton arrived at his station, looking for Toriel. It was unusual for the ex-queen to leave the Ruins and her presence around Snowdin was not a good sign.

Sans quickly spotted her regal figure, standing straight and proud, not the least disturbed by the freezing temperature. She seemed...

_normal._

“hey, tori.” he walked up to her, his usual lazy grin plastered on his face.

“Sans!” her eyes lit up “For someone able to teleport, you are horribly late!” she pretended to scold.

“heh, old habits die hard.” he shrugged. “so, uh...” his tone became uncertain “ya look... fine.”

“Sans.” she interrupted him, her voice suddenly becoming cold “Let's go straight to the point. Have you seen the human?”

“um, 'bout that...” he felt a bead of sweat on his skull. Toriel's glare was inquisitive, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her height gave her the upper hand on him which increased the pressure.

“What?”

“i-i think that...”

“I didn't ask you to think! Did you see the human, yes or no?” her voice was sharp and her patience worn out.

“... yes.”

The air around them suddenly warmed up and Sans felt his magic concentrating in his left eye socket.

“Then...” she paused “Why wasn't I informed of it?”

“tori, keep cool.” he winked, his voice still lacking confidence “you've gotta admit that you're acting a bit... irrational. i couldn't let ya kill her for that! ya would have regretted it, trust me.”

“Where is she?” she asked, not calming down the least bit.

“she's staying with me, but that's not the matt–”

“I knew it!” she yelled, visibly infuriated “I knew he was right! You have taken her away from me!”

“what are ya talking about?!”

“Do not feign innocence, skeleton!”

Without any warning, Toriel threw a gigantic fireball towards him which he barely dodged by jumping aside, ending up a knee in the snow.

“what are ya doing?!” he yelled, taken aback by the goat monster's attack.

“I am going to dust you and then...” she prepared another fireball “I am taking my child back! Dead or alive!”

Sans dodged again, easily this time. His magic was pulsing in his eye socket, begging to be released, and he could only agree.

“so, that's how it's gonna be, uh?” he closed his eye sockets and began to slowly reopen them to reveal a bright blue eye. “bring it on.”

* * *

“Okay, I have enough! It's been two hours and he still doesn't reply, I'm going back by myself!” yelled an exasperated Frisk.

“A-Are you sure you don't prefer to wait?”

“Yes, I am! If we count on him, I would be here for a week!”

“L-Let me accompany you t-then.”

“Thanks, Alph.” Frisk smiled “I wish that idiot was as reliable as you are.”

“D-Don't be so hard on h – ah!” A ringtone interrupted her. “See?”

She picked up.

“Hello? O-Oh, your majesty...” she turned to Frisk and gave her a sorry look “W-What? Emergency?” she frowned “Is that really ur – What? Are you – A-Alright, I'll be right there!” she hung up. “T-The king needs me... He said it was an emergency.” she rushed downstairs to grab her tools, followed by the confused human.

“I-I'm sorry, I can't bring you back right now so, uh... Maybe you should wait here?”

“No, don't worry, I'll go back on my own.”

“A-Are you sure? You're more than welcome here.”

“Yeah, I just want to punch that stupid skeleton in the face right now, but thanks. Plus, it's a good opportunity to test the ring”

Alphys nodded while struggling with her shoelaces. “Y-You can take the boat t-to Snowdin. Just turn left when leaving the lab.” her shoes finally tied, she rushed to the other end of the lab. “S-Sorry to leave you like that... Y-You can always stay if you want!”

“Thanks, but don't worry.” she smiled and waved to the monsters who was reaching the opposite door “Good luck with your work!”

“T-Thanks!”

The gate automatically closed behind her, leaving the human alone in the huge building. Frisk looked around, a bit intimidated by her surroundings now that the owner was gone, and, losing no time, made her way to the door she had arrived through. Just before going outside, she activated her ring and made sure it was working properly by looking at her reflection on the control panel of the gate. Seeing that everything was perfect, she met again with the burning air of Hotland.

* * *

Sans was panting heavily, but luckily, his adversary was in the same state of exhaustion. Their fight had been going on forever and neither of them seemed to be winning. The snow had melted around them, due to Toriel's attacks, and some trees had been disintegrated by the lasers of his Gaster Blasters.

The skeleton was running out of stamina. He had to win and quick or else... Focusing what left of his magic, he summoned a ring of bones that materialized around the goat monster. Toriel tried to dodge but only manage to hit her arm against one and let out a pained scream. She was trapped.

Sans walked up to her, holding one of his hand in front of him to maintain the bones.

“i don't wanna hurt you.”

She let out a scornful laugh, holding her injured arm.

“Too late for that.”

“tori, i'll let you go, but you have to promise me you won't try to find Frisk.”

“Go to hell.” she spat. “Sooner or later, you will lack attention and then, I will get her back and I will dust you.” her voice was deep and menacing, her eyes full of hatred, a disgusted expression deforming her sweet features.

The skeleton's magic eye burned fiercely, his jaw clenched.

“i won't let you harm her.” her articulated with the same threatening tone she had used. Yet, she didn't seem the least scared and she let out a despising laugh.

“My, my.” she chuckled “You seem to have taken quite a liking to that girl.” her eyes and smile widened, madness was irradiating from her “I hope you are conscious that she will just end up running away from you, like everyone else.”

“don't.” he slightly bent his fingers and a bone got closer to her throat.

“You pathetic skeleton... Even your own brother despise you.” the bone got even closer, forcing her to throw her head back, but it didn't seem to worry her as she chuckled again. “Sorry to cut this short, but someone is waiting for me... NOW!” she yelled.

Sans barely dodged what attacked him and, before he could react, his magic bones had been destroyed and Toriel was free. He tried to summon his Gaster Blasters but was attacked again by a green object.

… _vines?_ He wondered as he crashed in the snow. Not losing any time, he hastily got up but it was too late, Toriel had vanished.

“fuck!” he yelled, but before he could try to figure out where she had disappeared, another green appendage tried to grab him.

Summoning his last strength, he managed to teleport away and crashed in the snow, exhausted. He was still heavily panting and was completely out of magic, but he knew he had to move fast before his assailant found him. The skeleton painfully got up and realized he wasn't far from Snowdin. Actually, he was just a few feet away from the welcome sign. Impressed by his own capacities, he managed to reach his house under the bystander's worried gazes.

Once inside, he slammed the door behind him and, leaning against it, he hastily rummages through his pockets before realizing that his phone wasn't there.

_oh no..._

His exhaustion replaced by panic, Sans rushed downstairs, praying for his cell to be there and not in the hands of a psycho goat and her mysterious accomplice. Much to his delight, he discovered it on his desk, but his joy was short-lived when he realized that he had missed fifty-two calls from Alphys.

* * *

Frisk didn't dare to move and wondered how statically improbable was her predicament. Of all the people, she had to run into HER. And just a few feet away from the lizard monster's door.

“U-Undyne...” she stammered, keeping herself from shaking.

“You...” the fish monster whistled, her single eye burning with anger. “What are YOU doing here?!”

“I-I...” she gulped “Alphys invited me...”

The monster's eye widened.

“She did?”

“Y-Yeah...” she made a step back, fearing the warrior's reaction, before something struck her: she wasn't wearing her armor, or anything made to fight, just a white tank top and black shorts. Another detail: she was carrying a half-full water tank. Frisk frowned, intrigued, but her thoughts were cut when the monster spoke again.

“Well then.” her face became neutral “You are coming with me.”

“W-Wait, what?! No!”

A spear materialized in the monster hand.

“When someone invites you, you say THANK YOU!” she yelled, pointing her weapon at the terrified human.

“Y-You are inviting me?” she hesitantly asked.

“What does it look like?!”

_I don't know... A kidnapping?_

“The friends of my friends are also my friends or some shit like that... Anyway! You're coming with me and we're going to have fun, got it?!”

Frisk nodded, completely lost.

* * *

The skeleton was pacing, worried to death. He had tried to call Alphys for an hour and she hadn't answered. What if Toriel had managed to get to her lab? Was Frisk alright? He almost jumped to the ceiling when his phone finally rang, Alphys' name displayed on the screen.

“alph?! is everything alright?! i'm sorry, i don't have any magic left and i can't teleport!”

**“Uh, y-yes, it's just a kettle, no need to worry like that.”**

“... what are ya talking about?”

 **“O-Oh! I thought you were talking about** **Asgore's so-called 'emergency'! Seriously, he made me come to the capital only to fix it and I had to try his tea to make sure that the repairs were perfect! H-He made me redo it four times!”**

“... 'kay. is frisk with ya?”

**“N-No, she decided to leave on her own a while ago.”**

“what?! and you left her?!”

**“U-Uh, yes... She's not with you right now?”**

* * *

Frisk was tired and her feet hurt. Undyne had insisted on walking to her house which was in another territory called “Waterfall”. At least, it wasn't as hot as Hotland, nor as cold as Snowdin, but her legs and feet were drenched due to the swamp they had to go through. Finally, they arrived at a fish-shaped house and the disguised human sighed in relief.

“That's my house.”

 _No shit..._ Frisk thought as they entered through the fish's mouth.

“So, uh...” Undyne seemed a bit lost “Take a seat, I'll make some tea.”

She obeyed and sat on one of the two stools around the table while the monster was busy in the kitchen.

The decoration was nice and surprisingly delicate – except for the giant sword against a wall – there even was a piano. She wondered if Undyne played it.

_Probably. Why would she have one if she didn't?_

“Okay, the tea is almost ready!”

“Do you need some help?” asked Frisk, getting up.

“NO!” she yelled as a spear materialized in her hand and the human slowly sat back down. “I-I mean...” a fake smile appeared on her face while the weapon disappeared “You're the guest here! Let me take care of everything and just enjoy yourself.”

_Why did the last part of this sentence sound like a threat...?_

Undyne finally served the tea, her fake smile plastered on her face. Frisk took a sip under her pressure. It was good but burning.

“So, uh...” the monster began “It's nice outside, I think I'm gonna open the window.” she got up and walked to the opposed wall, slightly opened the said window before closing it almost instantly and coming back to the table under Frisk's confused glare. “It wasn't that nice after all.”

The fish monster engaged a small talk about all kinds of subjects, most of them concerning Alphys. Th human couldn't help but wonder why she truly asked her to come.

After a good fifteen minutes of incessant talking, Undyne finally paused, leaving the place to an awkward silence.

“Speaking of Alphys.” the last thing she had talked about was spaghetti, but Frisk didn't dare to say anything. “What is your relationship with her? I'm her best friend, just so you know!”

_I get it now..._

“U, I guess she's a friend? Our relationship is mostly professional.” she answered, trying to look as detached as possible.

“O-Oh... I see.”

The awkward silence came back. Frisk took another sip of tea to wet her dry throat, not anticipating Undyne's move.

“You know what?! FUCK IT!” she slammed her fist on the table, breaking it in two halves, before grabbing the poor human by the collar, making her drop her cup on the floor. “ALPHYS IS MINE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING STUPID TRASH CAN AND I WON'T LET YOU RUIN EVERY – ”

“UNDYNE!” an unknown voice interrupted her and she let go of Frisk who crashed on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She turned her head to see where the voice was coming from to discover a tall skeleton entering through a shattered window.

“Paps...”

 _Paps?_ She wondered. This name reminded her of something... But what exactly?

The intruder was wearing a strange white body armor with a red scarf, matching red gloves and boots and dark blue... _Underpants?!_ Something about him felt weirdly familiar, but she didn't know what and assumed that it was due to living with Sans.

“NO, NO, NO! YOU MUST NOT TRY TO STRANGLE YOUR GUESTS!”

“I know!” cried the fish monster “But that robot is just so – ” she sighed “No you're right, there are no excuses.” she sighed and turned to Frisk “I'm... Sorry for my behavior. Can I do anything for you?”

The skeleton seemed to approve her apologies.

“... I... think I want to go home now.” she manages to articulate, still in shock.

Undyne seemed to feel guilty as she rubbed her neck, but didn't make any objection.

“I'll bring you back... Sorry...”

“I THINK IT WOULD BE WISER IF I DID IT.” The skeleton interrupted.

The fish monster was about to step up and contradict him, but she closed her mouth and made a step backward, as to leave him her place.

“FRISK, IS THAT IT?” she nodded, intimidated by the height of the new monster. “WHERE DO YOU LIVE?”

“Snowdin.” she weakly replied.

At her answer, the monster's expression changed for a brief moment, before going back to normal: a big cheerful smile.

“LET'S GO, THEN! TO SNOWDIN!” with that, he took her arm to lead her out of the house where a sad and ashamed fish monster stood.

As she went through the door, Frisk couldn't help but turn her head to meet Undyne's gaze. The sorrow of the monster struck her and, without thinking, she let out:

“Let's hang out another time.”

At her words, a huge smile made its way on the monster's face.

“Sure!” she answered, waving at them, under the proud gaze of the skeleton.

Frisk was surprised by the atmosphere of Waterfall. Everything was colored in a shade of blue, even the grass, which gave an enchanting and relaxing feeling.

The monster led her to a river where a coated figure was waiting on a small boat. As they approached, they could hear them singing.

“Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?”

“YES, PLEASE. TO SNOWDIN.” answered the skeleton.

“To Snowdin.” the figure chanted as they embarked.

As soon as Frisk was in, the boat began to glide on the water at an incredible speed, making her lose her balance.

“Tra la la. Some things are not what they seem.”

 _Are they... Mocking me?_ Frisk pouted.

“AH! HERE WE ARE!”

The boat magically stopped to let Frisk and the monster get out. She almost missed the contact with the cold snow. They said goodbye to the River Person and made their way to the center of Snowdin. The disguised human was nervous: her ring batteries were almost dead and the skeleton seemed determined to accompany her.

“Um, thanks for bringing me back.”

“YOU ARE WELCOME TINY ROBOT. NOW, WHICH WAY IS YOUR HOUSE?”

“You don't have to, you – ”

“NONSENSE! I TOOK UPON MYSELF THE TASK OF BRINGING YOU HOME SAFELY AND I WILL NOT RETURN TO UNDYNE WITHOUT THE ABSOLUTE CERTAINTY THAT I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED MY DUTY!” he beamed.

“Uh, thanks?”

“YOU ARE WELCOME! NOW, LEAD ME TO YOUR DWELLING.”

Frisk gave up on reasoning him and, without a word, walked to Sans' house. As she stopped before the door, her companion expression suddenly darkened, but, exhausted by the day's events, she did not notice it.

“Actually,” she began “it's not my house, I live there with – ”

The door burst open, interrupting her, to reveal a distressed Sans, his eye sockets wide and his usual lazy grin replaced by a worried expression. At the second he saw the young human, he pulled her into a hug.

“S-Sans!” she yelled, embarrassed by his sudden gesture “What are you doing?!”

“god, i thought you were dead!”

“What are you talking about?!”

He let her go, a sincere smile on his face.

“i'm so sorry, i couldn't come and i endangered you...” he rubbed the left part of his face with his hand. “but you're okay, that's the only thing that matters right n– ”

His eye sockets widened as he fixed something behind Frisk. The girl turned slightly, to discover the two skeletons facing each other: one astonished, the other grave. Sans blinked a few times before asking timidly:

“... papyrus?”

“BROTHER.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Papyrus is (finally) there! That makes up for all the time I took to update, right?  
> I'm going back to school tomorrow, my oh so sweet holidays are over... :'( But, hey, with all the maths and physics I'll do, I might be able to give you actual scientific explanations :D (No, I won't. Cause I'm dumb.)  
> ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading, for your comments (I promise I won't ever be late to reply again!) and for being such great persons! I love you all <3 See you soon for the next chapter!  
> Next time: DRAMA! ROMANCE! MURDER! (or maybe not) AND PASTA!


	14. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sans fuck up once more? You should know the answer by now...
> 
>  
> 
> No, you're not dreaming, I'm back! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I missed you!  
> First of all, I'm terribly sorry for taking so much time and I guess I owe you an explanation... Wait for it...  
> School.  
> Yeah.  
> It sucks.  
> Okay, seriously, I did my best, but I only managed to write during philosophy classes and, as the chapter was almost over, I noticed that I created a huge plot hole so I had to rewrite half of it...  
> Yeah.  
> I suck.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I know, it should a hundred time longer, but I did my best :'(

“IT HAS BEEN A WHILE.”

“yup sure has...”

An awkward silence fell on the room, but Frisk considered those few words as an improvement since the last ones were “let's go in.” and “YES.”. The three of them had entered the living room, exchanging quick glances, before taking their seats: Papyrus on the couch, Frisk on the armrest and Sans standing up a couple of feet away, facing his brother.

The human looked at her roommate, in search for any clue on what was going on, but only met his emotionless face. Sure, she had no idea of how she would react in such circumstances, but she knew it wouldn't be like that!

_Cry, scream, laugh, I dunno, but DO something for god's sake!_ She screamed inwardly.

“so... you've met frisk...”

_Everything but that._ She gave her best fake smile.

“INDEED, BROTHER, AND TALKING ABOUT HER –”

_Shit._ The human and the skeleton thought at the same time.

“I HAVE TO POINT OUT HOW POORLY YOU TREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND. IT IS TRULY UNACCEPTABLE! FIRST, THIS HOUSE IS A MESS! SECOND –”

He went on, not noticing that his audience had lost him at the word “girlfriend”.

“what.”

“I SAID THAT YOUR CURRENT OUTFIT IS BARELY DECENT.”

“no, not that, the...” he paused “girlfriend part.”

“WELL, WHAT ABOUT IT?”

Frisk and Sans exchanged a confused look, before realizing what he meant and what it implied. Her eyes widen and she felt turning red as she suddenly jumped out of her seat.

_I'm outta here!_

“I'll make tea or something!” her voice awkwardly broke as she tried but not quite succeed not to rush to the kitchen in order to hide her embarrassment and stop herself from punching the taller skeleton in the mouth for saying such things.

They both watched her leave and, when she disappeared in the kitchen, exchanged a confused look.

The loneliness of the kitchen was soothing after such a day. Frisk leaned against a counter and crossed her arms, thinking about what Papyrus had just said.

Of course, he would say that. They were living together and this weird hug... From a foreign point of view, it was easy to assume that they were... Something that they aren't and that they will never be! How could she ever date him? He's a freaking skeleton for God's sake! A, she had to admit, rather charming one, but a skeleton anyway!

_Well, Sandy wasn't a skeleton...What the hell am I even thinking about?!_

“hey, ya okay?”

She turned to meet the face of her problems.

“What are you doing here?” it came out harsher than she had intended, but Sans didn't seem fazed by it.

“we don't have tea, remember?”

“Oh... Yeah, right.”

He leaned against the counter, next to her as his amused smile faltered. After a couple of seconds of silence, he finally spoke again:

“... it wasn't on purpose, was it?” his voice was low and pained.

“What?”

“paps...”

She straightened and looked at him.

“Of course not! How was I supposed to know that you were – I mean, you're both skeletons but you don't look alike at all and Undyne only called him Paps so I dumbly assumed that it was his name and...” she paused “I'm sorry. I should have realized...”

“no, that's okay... i'm sorry, i feel like an ass for even thinking that you would – ”

“I would.” she blandly stated, a bit of hurt in her voice “I totally would have done that if I wanted to.”

“you're lying.” he replied with the same tone, minus the hurt.

She shrugged and let out a snicker.

“How would you know?”

“i can see your soul, remember?”

She let out another laugh, this time more desperate.

“You have no idea of what I could do when I was pissed.”

He shrugged.

“don't know, don't care. past is past and shit like that. i can only judge ya on what i saw.”

“... That's surprisingly unoriginal.” She smirked.

Sans and Frisk exchanged a look, both having a cunning grin.

“sorry i can't meet your standards.” he pretended to pout.

“Considering how low they are, that's almost impossible.” she bitterly replied, thinking of her ex-boyfriends.

“oh.” he let out, delighted “this means i still have a chance?” his flirty tone felt almost real, but his growing grin betrayed his amusement.

“They aren't **this** low.” she replied, equally amused.

“aw, c'mon!” he cried, faking to be deeply distressed, yet his smug tone immediately came back as he flashed her his best shit-eating grin. “plus, aren't ya my girlfriend?” he playfully asked, raising a brow.

Frisk tried to contain her embarrassment. It was really unfair of him to use this misunderstanding against her! He went too far, now it was payback time.

“In your dream, Sansy-boy.” she replied with the same tone, her voice low and seductive.

“playing hard to get?” he got slightly closer to her.

“That would imply that you could actually get me.” she almost whispered as she reduced the distance between them.

The skeleton's mind went blank as he slightly leaned towards her, every rational thought being washed away by an indescribable emotion. Neither he or the human seemed to realize what they were about to do when suddenly, the loud noise of something falling followed by silent curses forced them to step back. Confused, Sans finally remembered that he was supposed to answer.

“eh, you're right, it's too much effort anyway.”

“... Hey! Don't reverse the roles like that!” she cried before starting to pout as he laughed softly.

A comfortable silence set between them as they occasionally threw each other shy gazes. Neither of them seemed to be aware of what could have happened. After a couple of seconds, Sans finally spoke:

“so, what's the deal with your disguise?” he asked, making Frisk remember about the ring.

“Oh, yeah, that's a gift from Alphys.” she answered, showing him the said object. “It kinda saved my ass back there...”

“that would have been a _**heavy**_ loss.”

“Hey!!! Screw you!”

They both laughed at his terrible joke.

“We should go back, shouldn't we?” a soft smile made her way on her face.

“meh, he's cleaning the living room. it'd be rude to interrupt.”

“Sans!”

He chuckled “alright, alright, i'm coming.” he began to catch up with her, before pausing. “frisk?”

“Hm?”

“thanks.”

“For what?”

He shrugged again, a big smile plastered across the face.

“nah, forgettaboutit.”

Frisk rolled her eyes and made a few steps towards the exit when she heard Papyrus coming her way. She was about to say something when something suddenly grabbed her from behind to pull her back in the kitchen. Not leaving her any time to protest, Sans suddenly stepped in front of the destabilized human, as to hide her from his brother whose imposing stature was now visible from where she stood.

“BROTHER!” He cried, obviously distressed “THIS HOUSE IS A MESS! AREN'T YOU ASHAMED?!”

Sans awkwardly leaned his palms against the door frame, preventing the other skeleton to enter to room as sweat began to form at the back of his skull.

“uh, yeah, sure.”

“THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!” he sighed heavily “NOW IF YOU COULD MOVE OUT OF THE WAY... I HAVE TO DISPOSE OF THAT GARBAGE.”

“thanks, but that's okay, we'll do it ourselves! Why don't you go relax in the living room? We'll be right back!”

“THAT'S VERY THOUGHTFUL OF YOU, BUT I INSIST!”

“seriously, bro, that's okay. Here, gimme that!” he roughly took the trash from his hands and, without leaving the door frame, gave it to the human. “frisk will take care of it! let's just go back to the living, alright?”

The said human was about to protest, but Papyrus' was faster than her.

“SANS! WE COULD AT LEAST WAIT FOR HER!”

“Yeah, Sans, what the hell?”

“nah, she's fine! she needs some rest before she **runs out of batteries**.” he turned to her as he emphasized on those words, only to meet her uncomprehending look.

“OH, IN THAT CASE, IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE TO HELP YOU, FRISK!” he tried to get past Sans, but the shorter skeleton, now sweating heavily, refused to move from the door frame.

“c'mon, bro! she can do it herself!” he was starting to panic.

“BROTHER! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!”

“i-i can't.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'CAN'T'?”

Once again, Frisk was about to say something, but something caught her attention: her reflection in the door of the oven. She silently swore before looking at the ring and tried to make it work. Despite her efforts, the object remained useless.

“i-i just can't bro...” his expression became pleading “please, bro, just forget it, alright?”

Papyrus froze as if those words were holding another meaning for him.

“WHY...” he began, visibly hurt “WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HIDE THINGS FROM ME? WELL, NOT THIS TIME BROTHER, I AM GOING IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” With that, he violently pushed him aside.

Time seemed to freeze around the sorter skeleton, which, for a quantum physicist, is delightfully ironic. However, his mind was faster than light and, before anybody could react, he teleported the human. Where? He had no idea. How? If only he knew. One might say that his determination saved the day, but he highly doubted it. Him? Determined? Too much work. Either way, Frisk disappeared in a whirlwind of cyan magic to an unknown destination and he had now to deal with his brother.

“... WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“... if only i knew.”

* * *

At least, she wasn't hurt. That is what Frisk repeated to herself as she discovered her new environment. Well, discovered was maybe a bit presumptuous since she couldn't see her own nose, the place she was in being engulfed in darkness. Luckily, she was on a soft and fluffy object covered with what felt like... _Sheets?_ Indeed, she was definitely on a bed and on a messy one. Among the covers, she found what seemed like a pillow, confirming her theory.

_Where the fuck –_

Trying to get up, she tripped on something and miserably crashed on the ground, holding her injured toe and silently swearing. Once the pain was gone, she realized that she could hear people talking, or rather screaming, at least for one of them.

“ – WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO HIDE?!”

_Papyrus!_

From where she was, the skeleton's voice seemed to be at a normal volume. Another voice came to her hears, this time fainter, but she could still make up what was said.

“i.... want.... disapp...”

Frisk carefully crawled to the source of the sound, until her fingers met with something hard and smooth. _A wall._ She brilliantly deducted. She went along it until she felt a wooden material.

_Finally!_

“HOW COULD YOU USE YOUR MAGIC ON SOMEONE WITHOUT ASKING THEIR PERMISSION?!”

She carefully got up, one of her hand still on the door.

“DO NOT TRY TO JUSTIFY YOURSELF! YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN WITH THIS KIND OF POWERS!”

She finally reached the knob and slowly opened this damned wood panel.

“I SEE YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED.”

The skeleton's hurt voice came to her ears. Sans didn't say anything, or if he did, she couldn't hear it and, without any further ado, Papyrus left the house.

Frisk stood in the door frame for a couple of seconds, not daring to disturb the heavy silence that plagued the building. Hesitant, she carefully tiptoed to the stairs, but was suddenly interrupted in her track by a voice:

“frisk?” the skeleton called, now frantically walking around the living room.

She rushed down the stairs, slightly worried, and almost bumped into him. Their gaze met, she noticed that his was a little dull and his features tensed.

“He... Left?”

_And congrats captain obvious!_ She heard slow claps in her head.

“well, yes.” he gave her a small smile “i'm glad you're okay... my magic kinda acted on its own back there, i had no idea of where you could be transported.” his slightly bent his head in an apologetic demeanor.

_So I could totally have died... Good to know._

Sans began to slightly move past her.

“sorry, i guess i need some time alone... see ya la–”

“Wait!”

He turned his head to face her, but she was even more shocked than him. She blushed vividly, furious against her body for acting on its own. What was she supposed to say now?! The more she waited, the more embarrassing it got: she had to think! Quickly!

“I-I'm sorry!”

_Huh?_

“If I had been more careful, none of all of this would have happened...” she clenched her fists “It's all my fault.”

The words were leaving her mouth without her consent, yet, she meant every one of them, she truly did.

“nah, don't sweat it, kiddo...” his voice began to shake “i-i always mess up everything anyway. No big deal.” he let out a fake laugh.

She suddenly raised her head to meet his gaze: his pin picks were dilated and slightly blurred.

“... Sans?”

_Oh crap._

It may come as a surprise, but Frisk had always been uncomfortable with other people's emotions. However, being the most popular girl at school, she just had to hear about every single drama and get involved in them. Yet, something was different here. She... cared? Yes, that was it! She felt bad, too! Bad... for him.

“You don't ALWAYS mess up!” she paused, thinking “Just very very often.”

She mentally facepalmed.

_Congrats, Frisky! You and your fucking straightforwardness..._

Sans let out a sincere yet sad laugh.

“thanks anyway.”

“W-What I was trying to say– ” she stammered, embarrassed, before taking a deep breath and going on, calmer “if you're not happy with what you did, you can always talk to the person you hurt, be honest about your feelings and stuff... It doesn't always work, but – ” She met his expectant gaze. Determination rushed through her veins. “He's your brother! You have no idea of what I did to mine and yet... It's just like that, he loves you and will forgive you no matter what you did, it can't be bad enough for him to be mad forever.”

The dullness in his eyes came back as fast as she had left, as well as his cynical smile.

“i can't blame you for not knowing anything...” he muttered.

“Explain me, then!” she burst out “Don't go all emo and crap! If you have a problem, just talk about it!”

They held each others' gaze for a minute, neither of them daring to talk. Finally, Sans broke the silence, sighing.

“alright, ya won.”

The skeleton sat on the stairs, so did the human. The tension was tangible.

“so, um– ” he scratched the back of his neck “it's gonna be a bit awkward.”

He cleared his non-existent throat, his fingers fidgeting. After hesitating for a while, he finally began:

“so, once upon a time– ”

“Seriously?” she interrupted him, raising a bro.

“yeah, it realized when I said it...” he flashed her an awkward smile. “so, there was a happy family of skeletons: a father and his two sons.” he took a deep breath “everything was perfect and stuff. The kids had friends, were taught by their dad who was the royal scientist at the time and it felt like nothing could go wrong until the day the father totally flipped out and more or less left his kids on their own.” his smile became cynical “the two little guy just loved each other so they were fine at first, thanks to the younger one who was always optimistic and cool and caring and courageous while the other one could do nothing but cry in a corner like a dumbass.” he clenched his fists “and one day... well, the old man disappeared, like that, along with everyone's memories of him, except for the two little buddies.” Frisk frowned “'twas freakin' weird, though. The two of them, alone all of sudden, with no one remembering them or their father.” his gaze got intense “they waited and waited, but nothing changed. the dude never came back and they eventually had to leave their house. At the time, they thought that nothing could ever be right again, but luckily the queen took pity on them and provided them with this house.” he gave her a nostalgic smile. “we... shit, i'm just gonna go with that. we were still pretty young at the time, but we managed, the queen helped us at first before...” he paused, uncertain “um, well, let's say that she wanted a divorce and that the king wasn't too happy with it. long story short: she ended up in the ruins and i had to take jobs to allow us to survive. i tried several things: selling hot dogs, stand-up, playing the trombone... all at the same time, but it wasn't enough to make ends meet.” she noticed his hand twitch “so we made a deal, with the king, that is. he offered me a high education, as long as he could make good use of it. thanks to the old man's books, i had the basics, but, shit, that was still pretty flippin' hard.” he giggled “it was the best time of my life, but not for paps. he was always alone and had the worst time making friends, but i didn't wanna see it, i thought it would get better, somehow.” he sighed “and of course, i was wrong. he became obsessed with getting in the royal guard. At first, I just thought it was just a phase and that he'd get over it which he didn't. The closer he got to it, the more worried I got and... welp, I managed it like a fuckin moron and our relationship got worse and worse. the fact that i then started to work as a scientist didn't help... actually, it just made it worse: i was never at home, even though he needed me, but there was someone else i tried to help.” he scratched his head “tori was starting to get somewhat lonely and...” he seemed to hesitate “never mind... anyway, she was feeling lonely and i... well, i was young...”

“Don't tell me – ”

“no, that's not what i mean...” his cheekbones were flushed in a blue tint “god, please, she could be my mother...”

“Ever heard of Oedipe syndrome?”

“who?”

“Never mind... Please, go on.”

“speaking with her was something new, exciting... and when i wasn't with her, i was in my lab.” he snickered sarcastically “no wonder i reminded him of the old man.” he sighed “so i woke up one morning and he was gone. as simply as that.”

A heavy silent fell in the room. Frisk was at a loss of word, she hadn't expected to learn so much at once, her head was hurting. Yet, she felt like he hadn't told her everything, but ignored it for the time being. She looked at the skeleton. He seemed tense. His hands were twitching and appeared as though he was about to cry. Suddenly, without any warning, he started to talk again.

“a-and one day – ” he hesitated, blushing slightly “i went to visit tori and she told me what she just had found.” he gave her a quick glance, a mix of shame and regrets could be read on his face “another human... and that's when i got the worst idea.” he rubbed his brow with his thumb and forefinger “as tori explained me her plan for keeping the human and the part i had to play in it, i began to see an opportunity to get my brother back so I accepted and decided to take the human away from her to...” he sighed heavily and hugged his knees, hiding his face between them “give them as a 'gift' to paps.”

Frisk's eyes widened.

“with that, he could be sure to get in the royal guard.” he laid his head on his arm “but then, i saw how happy tori was.... i truly felt like shit and it got even stronger when i met human.”

The said human clenched her teeth and looked at her feet. Yeah, making people feel miserable, that was a thing about her. She knew it, heck, she took advantage of it all the time, but in this particular situation, it just felt... Wrong. And she didn't like it.

“she was – ” Sans' voice pulled her out of her thoughts “i-i hated her at first sight.”

… O _uch._

This statement hit her like a rock in the face.

_Well, to be fair, it was mutual._ She remembered.

“i mean, shit,” he snickered cynically “she had everything! with so much determination, she could have done anything! so much potential wasted on an ungrateful brat... it drove me nuts. i almost lost it.”

“Almost?” she raised an annoyed brow.

“...'kay, i totally flipped out and behaved like the biggest dumbass ever and i really do regret it.” he stammered before lifting his head to look at her eyes and gulped “i-i just used you and i'm really sorry for that. it wasn't the point, i just... i just wanted my brother back and that's the best thing I could come up with...” his voice began to shake “i'd get if you hated me for it, but i want you to know that i'm sorry about this, about all of this.”

Frisk opened her mouth, but words failed to come out.

“son huh...” he looked away, his face taking a bright blue color. “i-i guess what i'm trying to ask is...” his hand suddenly felt like the most cumbersome things ever “i-if you forgive me, w-would ya like – ” not biting his own tongue became excruciatingly hard “t-to be friends or something...?”

A shocked silence fell on the room as the skeleton's face increasingly became bluer and bluer. Frisk stared at him, her mouth agape, and blinked, her brain computing what just happened;

“Y-yeah, sure.” she replied.

He gave her the most expectant look, she could almost see stars in his eye sockets. His excitement made her flustered.

_Cute..._

“I-It's not such a big deal!” she stammered, embarrassed.

He gave her a big, satisfied and relieved grin, small tears at the corner of his eyes which was probably the most adorable expression she had ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat.

“thanks.”

“I – huh...” her face was feeling extremely hot and a squeeze in her chest made it hard for her to breathe. “I-I...”

_Why is it so hot in here?..._

“frisk?”

Her vision got blurry and the room began to reel. She tried to speak, but no sound came out.

“what's wrong?!”

She felt herself slipping away, sinking into darkness, as Sans' voice grew more and more distant until her senses utterly failed her.

_**That's just soooo adorable.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Not too disappointed, I hope...  
> I'll try my best to post (and write) the next one as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry I took so long to answer the comments and I have no words for telling you how grateful I am for your kind words <3 Have a wonderful day/night and I'll see you next time. <3


	15. A voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm kinda back from the deads, happy Halloween I guess!

Chapter 15

 

Frisk was lying on her bed, her sheet on her slim waist. She was on her back, her arm on her eyes, her cellphone next to her. It must have been six in the morning, but she did not care, she could not sleep and she knew that the person she was waiting for could not either. She sighed.

6:12 am. How much longer would she have to w–

 

Her phone suddenly buzzed.

 

That was it. She flipped on her belly, resting on her elbows.

 

She did not dare look at the text, she knew what was coming, but she also was aware that she could not avoid it.

 

It was from Sarah.

 

**Sarah**

 

**What's your fucking problem?**

 

**Me**

 

**?**

 

**Sarah**

 

**Don't play dumb**

 

**Srsly**

 

**Coming from you**

 

**Frisk**

 

…

 

**Sarah**

 

**What did I do ????**

 

**I can't believe it!!!**

 

**How am I supposed to go back to school now????**

 

**Me**

 

**It would actually be better for everyone if you didn't**

 

**Sarah**

 

**Frisk...**

 

**Why would you do that...?**

 

**Aren't we friends...?**

 

**Me**

 

**Come on, quit the bullshit already**

 

**If we were truly friends, why would you have lied to me?**

 

**You just wanted me out of the way because you felt threatened**

 

**Sarah**

 

**That's NOT how it is**

 

**Me**

 

**Yeah, right**

 

**Sarah**

 

**Trust me!**

 

**Me**

 

**No**

 

**Fucking**

 

**Way**

 

**Sarah**

 

**I was NOT planning on excluding you!**

 

**Me**

 

**Yeah, that's why you totally did so**

 

**Sarah**

 

**I swear that it wasn't the goal**

 

**Listen, that's not the point**

 

**I understand why you're pissed, but I can explain**

 

**But first, please, help me**

 

**I beg you**

 

**If you don't do anything, it will just destroy my entire life**

 

**Me**

 

**Yes**

 

**I know**

 

**Sarah**

 

…

 

**What kind of stupid selfish bitch have you become...?**

 

**Me**

 

**Call me whatever you like, it won't change a thing**

 

**I won**

 

**You're done for**

 

**And now**

 

**You're blocked**

 

**Farewell, you waste of human tissue.**

 

 

She threw her phone on the parquet floor and rolled on her back. Looking at the ceiling, she lost track of time until her neck began to hurt. She sat and stared around her room. The decoration was duller than she thought, she had to ask her dad for a new one. Her bed was simple. The sheets were of a soft pink, slightly glittering, reminding her of some kind of eyeshadow. There were a few shelves, full of books and, in front of her bed, a large TV screen. On the opposite side, she had a desk with her school bag she had nonchalantly thrown the previous day. Her gaze went up to the ugly picture of a woman with too much makeup. The walls were white, with a few posters and paintings she randomly chose in a magazine. Yes, it sucked.

 

Still, something seemed wrong.

 

She could not remember why a short-haired child was standing in the middle of the room with a despising grin.

 

* * *

Such a strange mix of feelings. On the one hand, the skeleton was feeling sick to his non-existent stomach as if all the food he had ever swallowed in his whole life was suddenly fighting its way out. On the other hand, he could not look away from the sweaty human twitching with pain. More than ever, he could see her long eyelashes, her delicate skin, her full lips distorted with pain... His magic ran hot throughout his body and his head felt light. His gaze wandered around her ear, her jaw, the curve of her neck... to finally land on her clavicle. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was moving up and down quickly as the human struggled to breathe, a bead of sweat was running along it.

_what the fuck am i doing?!_

 

A wave of disgust stroke him, making disappear this unspeakable feeling in the meanderings of his mind and the situation appear clearly before him. Frisk was suffering. She was crying in pain unintelligible words seemingly full of hatred. She seemed on the verge of –

 

_dying...?_

 

His fingers were now twitching as much as the poor human's body. He grabbed one of her hand to make it stop. The stairs were probably not the best place for her, but he did not know if moving her was such a good idea. Facing his own incompetence, Sans could not help but clench his teeth and fists out of anger.

 

_please wake up, please wake up..._

 

Frisk let out a bloodcurdling shriek which made the skeleton jump.

 

“frisk?!” he slightly shook her “wake up kiddo, don't die on me, okay?”

 

_shitshitshitshitshit..._

 

He rushed to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and, in a blink of an eye, emptied it on her face. The contact with the cold water woke her up immediately, leaving her with a deeply shocked – and somewhat amusing – expression.

 

“holy crap, are ya all right?!”

 

Frisk just stood frozen, panting heavily, her face, bang and the edge of her shirt utterly soaked. She opened her mouth but no word came out.

 

“i'm gonna call alphys.” sans said, his voice clearly showing concern.

 

“No!”

 

Frisk almost jumped at her own words.

 

“I-I mean...” her head felt heavy “I'm fine, I just need some sleep.”

 

Sans just shrugged and offered his arm to help her go to her room. Along the way, he could not help but enjoy the way she felt against him: the heat her body was emitting, her smell, the way his bones were slightly digging into her flesh... There was something strangely exciting about it. Yet, the time to part arrived, much to his dismay..

 

* * *

Frisk's bed felt like the best thing in the world at this instant. She relaxed every muscle in her body to enjoy the comfortable mattress. Sans had wanted to stay, but she had refused. She needed some time alone in order to think about what just happened. This...

 

_Nightmare... But even worse._

 

It had felt so real, so horribly real, what this... Creature did to her. It looked like a child, but she could not bring herself to think of it as human. Still, she had had a sense of familiarity with it. Something about the way this terrible laugh sounded... She began to shudder.

 

_It wasn't real._

_**Was it?** _

 

She jumped, letting out a silent scream and got out of her bed as fast as she could. She looked around her, searching for the origin of the voice. It had sounded so loud, so... present.

 

“W-Where are you hiding?!” she cried, her voice trembling.

 

Nobody answered.

 

“I know you're there! Come out already!”

 

The darkness in the room seemed to get thicker and thicker and yet... She saw it. It's reflection in the window. Its bright red eyes were shining and its white sharp teeth almost glowed.

Frisk shrieked, her voice broke and her tears began to flow.

 

“H-Heeelp...” she cried, huddled up on the ground.

 

But nobody came.

 

* * *

Sans woke up, somewhat rested. He had not had such a good night of sleep in months, all his bone pains seemed to have disappeared and his thoughts were faster than usual. Even his usually dull room seemed to be brighter than usual. He dressed in clean clothes, almost humming. The previous day events, despite their terrible outcome, still, it felt like he had made some progress, at least with Frisk. Just thinking about her made him grin. If they started to get along, they could be even more efficient at **work**.

 

_at work. work._

 

Feeling good, he got out of his room and knocked on Frisk's door, but she did not answer. She did not seem to be in the bathroom either.

 

_wow, i actually managed to sleep more than her._

 

The skeleton went down the stairs, straight to the kitchen, but once again, the human was nowhere to be found. Slightly alarmed, he called her name, but nobody answered. Feeling slightly worried, he rushed to his lab where, to his surprise, he found her at her desk, seemingly deep in thoughts about whatever she was doing. However, something did not feel right. Her eyes were red with black circles around them. She was not wearing any makeup and her clothes and hair were messy.

 

“heya”

“Morning.” she barely replied.

“looks like ya didn't sleep so well.”

“Hm.”

“did ya get breakfast?”

“No.”

“want some?”

“No.”

“alriiiighty...”

He took his chair to place it in front of Frisk's desk and sat down.

“ya okay?”

“Yup.” she did not even look up.

“don't seem so.”

“I'm fine.” she replied, curtly.

“if you wanna talk abou –”

“Sans.” she interrupted by slapping on her desk, finally looking at him “I'm fine, I'm just busy so, please, leave me alone.”

Her words torn his heart apart.

“'kay, no prob.” he got up “do what'cha want.”

With that, he just left the lab, infuriated.

 

Frisk sighed. She did not know why, but he was really getting on her nerves with his stupid shit-eating grin.

 

_**That skeleton...I fuckin' hate him.** _

 

_No, I don't!_

 

A headache suddenly stroke her and she had to put her hand in front of her mouth to avoid throwing up. Something was very wrong and powerful, and she was terrified. Looking at the papers on her desk, she found herself unable to read anything. Huge tears stuck in her eyes, the calculus appeared blurry. She should have known what those meant, they were basic knowledge in the human world, yet... She just closed her eyes and buried her hand in her arms, sobbing quietly, the voice in her mind still growing stronger.

 

* * *

The skeleton was fulminating in the living room. Just getting all your hopes crushed as soon as you wake up... It was too much. But then... He started to worry. What if she were just sick? Suffering? She might be needing him right now and he was just getting angry at her... Nah, she was just being bitchy. Was she? His heart swinging between anxiety and bitterness, he finally decided to confront the human. Going down the stairs, his heart was pounding, he had no idea why, but he felt extremely nervous as if something bad was about to happen. He pushed the door of the lab to stumble upon a dreadful sight which made him hold his breath: the human was on the ground among a pile of shattered papers, her two hands grasping her hair, shuddering, tears rolling on her cheeks. The furniture was all knocked over, the inside of the drawers spilled on the ground, the curtains were torn, the chair ripped open... Even the wallpaper had been mutilated.

Frisk raised her head, her large, tearful eyes met him and she muttered, her voice broken:

“... Help me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it was freaking short... I guess I should explain what happened. First of all, I am in what we call prépa in France. The translation for it is "hell". I am studying math and physics and it's veeeeeeeery demanding. Very very demanding. So, yeah, I'm dying. I know it has been over a year and I am truly sorry...   
> I will answer all your questions if you have some in the comment section.   
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading <3  
> If you liked it, hated it or have any advice, please let me know <3


End file.
